Teachers and their Pets
by BeforeTheAccident
Summary: It was a foggy mid-autumn day and Sakura was already regretting following her best friend's lead. "You know who's really hot? Asuma Sensei. You know who's also really hot? Kakashi Sensei." Sakura's face was now was pink as her hair. But still...sometimes ideas are hard to shake. KakaSaku and AsuIno in equal parts. Smutty and lemony.
1. Chapter 1

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a foggy mid-autumn day and Sakura was already regretting following her best friend's lead in lying down on the grass. Dew soaked into the back of her clothes and hair. It actually wasn't too uncomfortable; indeed it was rather warm if she just stayed in one position. But she was going to have to walk through the village like this, and she was meeting up with Naruto later. The girl held in a sigh and resolved to get changed after Ino and her's early morning meeting. They'd been doing this since they were twelve years old. Ino would come to her house at around 5am and then the pair of them would head out to a park at the edge of the village. They were sixteen now and it was still happening. Sakura liked it. She liked having this sense of normality, especially with Sasuke gone. Ripped from her.

It was better with Naruto back. Sakura was barely able to conceal her joy each time she saw her best friend again.

Next to her, Ino shifted. The girls cerulean eyes were set on the sky and then, gradually, she opened her mouth. Sakura's eyes narrowed a fraction as she watched this, well aware that Ino was most definitely about to ruin the ambiance of the situation.

"You know who's really hot?"

Sakura didn't reply. She simply closed her eyes and turned her face to the sky again. This was another part of their 'ritual' as it were. Each and every single morning, Ino would list somebody in the village who was hot- often someone she had potentially slept with the night before. Sakura, herself, was still a virgin. Something she felt quite ashamed of, though she knew, in her more adult way of thinking, that being a virgin at sixteen was nothing to be ashamed of. Still, it kinda sucked when even Hinata Hyuga had popped her cherry before you.

"Asuma Sensei."

Sakura jolted up, turning to look at her best friend in shock. "Ino!" She scolded. "You mustn't say things like that! People will get the wrong idea!"

Ino began laughing at her friend's expression, smacking the grass with her palm as she cackled. "You should see your face right now Forehead! It's a picture," the girl stopped laughing long enough to smirk. "And who's going to get the wrong idea? It's only me and you here, right?"

Sakura pouted at her, her brow furrowing. Sometimes Ino could say such rude and strange things. The pink haired girl settled back down into the grass, wincing slightly as more dew soaked into her clothes.

"Still…" She trailed off.

"Besides, what ideas could people possibly get from that statement?" Ino was on a roll now, uncaring of her friend's faraway look. "I meant what I said, Asuma Sensei is very attractive."

Sakura tutted. "Ino, he's your **Sensei **and also far too old for you."

"He's not my Sensei anymore. And besides," Ino grinned mischievously. "Older men are a **lot **more experienced."

* * *

_Ino's interest in her former Sensei had actually formed a year ago. She had just passed her Chūnin exams that week and therefore Asuma Sensei was no longer her Sensei. It had taken some getting used to, not having a Sensei to rely on anymore. Of course Asuma was still always there if anybody in Ino-Shika-Cho needed him, but he also seemed a lot more distant. More unreachable._

_The transition from being Asuma's student to his colleague was hard for Ino; she could hardly get her head around it. She still viewed him as this older entity, always knowing what to do, not really human. That was until she was walking home one late night. _

_The girl had just finished some late night training near the lake and had decided to head home. She was unsure of the time, but guessed it to be around 12am, or thereabouts. She was tired, her legs almost feeling like jelly as she trod the dusty path back home. She couldn't wait until she could move out. She'd always said that once she reached Chūnin level, that meant she was an adult, she could fend for herself. Well…that had been what she'd told her mother and father. In actuality, Ino just wanted to be able to do what she wanted, without embarrassment at the breakfast table the next morning. _

_Just as she was about to get lost in thought about her dream apartment, the blonde heard a noise coming from the left of her. It sounded a lot like heavy breathing. Naively, Ino wondered whether someone was hurt. It truly did sound like someone was struggling to carry something. That was until a loud moan suddenly sounded. Shocked, Ino turned bright red. The girl wasn't dumb, she knew enough about sex to know the noises. She, herself, at fifteen, hadn't done much more than make out with a few boys, but she knew all about sex…well…as much as you could without actually having it. _

_Without even realising it, Ino had come to a standstill. To the left of her was a bar. A bar called Sake Cavern. A bar that Ino had never seen nor noticed before. Behind the bar was a large patch of bushes. The moaning was coming from this area. It sounded to Ino like a woman. A woman obviously enjoying herself a great deal. Curiosity suddenly struck Ino like a wrecking ball. How could something be so pleasurable that it resulted in such moans? _

_Knowing she shouldn't but unable to resist, Ino began creeping closer to the bushes. She reached the closest bush to her and peered over it. Two silhouettes were joined in the moonlight, up against the wall. It was all very…feral. _

_Ino felt a strange sensation in her stomach as she watched whoever the two people were. The woman was moaning loudly, making no effort to keep herself quiet. Ino's eyes traced the body of the man causing these moans. He was obviously very well-muscled, his two strong arms wrapped around the woman's waist. It was hard to see in the dark, but it was clear that his trousers were around his ankles and that the woman's dress was pulled up in a hurry, her knickers just down her thighs. This had obviously happened in a hurry. At this thought, another strange sensation pooled in Ino's belly. Unconsciously, she began to move her thighs together. _

_The man and woman pressed against the wall were moving faster now, the breathing increasing in pitch, the woman's moans growing louder and louder. The man moved his face out of the crook of the woman's neck and bit her lip before pulling back. _

"_Fuck!" He groaned. _

_Ino felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She __**knew **__that voice. _

_The woman on the wall continued mewling, but Ino no longer paid her any heed. She began creeping closer, as close as she dared, wondering whether her suspicion was correct. The man in front of her had bronze skin and well-muscled legs, though they were shaking with the pleasure he was going through. Ino recognised the sash on the ground underneath him. It was Asuma Sensei. _

_Ino's eyes widened and she immediately went red. This wasn't right! This was a private moment. She had to leave. Despite thinking this, Ino made no move to walk away. Instead she began examining her former teacher's body as he pumped in and out of the woman in front of him. Ino drank in every curve of muscle, every scar that dotted his body. _

_Another strange coiling sensation appeared in her stomach and an immense heat suddenly tingled down in her womanly area. It almost felt as if there was…liquid or something down there. Ino gingerly moved a hand and stuck it up her skirt. Yes. She was most definitely wet. At the touch of her finger, Ino's vagina responded, tingling up and down. Ino quickly withdrew her hand. No way was she touching herself. That was gross. The girl resolved to leave, but she stopped when the couple before her began moving even faster, the slapping sound of flesh against flesh echoed violently in the air. _

"_Fuck. You're so hot. Shit." _

_Ino blushed a deep red at her Sensei's words. The woman against the wall was nearly screaming now. _

"_Ah. You're perfect. Fuck. Ah!" She yelled, she drew herself closer to Asuma, pulling herself off the wall and staring off into the distance with dreamy heavy lidded eyes, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. "Please," she begged. "Ah. I'm almost there. Please." _

_Asuma grabbed the woman's head and plunged his lips onto hers, the woman moaning into the kiss. There was a few seconds of fast paced pounding and then both man and woman groaned loudly. Asuma drew his lips off the woman and pressed them to her collarbone as they both shuddered. The woman now completely reliant upon the man before her to keep her up. Ino's whole body tingled as she watched this. She had no idea who the woman was, but she did know that she thought her extremely lucky. _

_Ino had never really thought of Asuma Sensei as a…as a __**man**__ before. The two people before her were quiet for a few seconds and then Asuma Sensei whispered something. The woman laughed in response and then planted a kiss on his lips. Ino suddenly felt an intense surge of jealousy. Even in the darkness she could tell that Asuma's lips were probably soft and supple. _

"_That was great," the woman said, letting her grip on the man loosen as she reached down to pull up her knickers. She let out a shuddery sigh. "So, so great." _

_Asuma was obviously smiling as he replied. Ino could hear the amusement in his voice. _

"_Well I aim to please." _

_His voice was huskier than usual. Once again Ino felt a coil in her tummy. _

"_Well please you did." The woman replied, watching the man with admiration as he leant down and yanked his trousers up, taking his lighter out of his pocket as he did so. _

_Despite herself Ino glowered at the lady. How come this woman -who Ino was sure Asuma barely knew- got to experience such amazing things with him? __**Eh**__. Ino balked. Not that she wanted to…to do stuff like that with her Sensei though. Right? Ino thought it through, watching as Asuma lit his cigarette. The woman he had just been having sex with, her face was illuminated by the light. Ino thought to herself that she wasn't even that pretty. Jealousy began trickling through her. The girl watched Asuma's lips wrap around his cigarette. Once again a hot white heat flashed down in her womanhood. How had she never noticed before? _

_Asuma brought his hand up to take the cigarette away from his mouth. _

_Everything he did was so sensual. _

_Her former Sensei gently placed the cigarette into his lover's mouth and then patted her on the head; in the same manner he often patted Ino. _

"_I'll see you around?" The woman asked hopefully, taking the cigarette out of her mouth quickly. _

"_You bet." Asuma replied, putting his sash back in place. _

_And then he poofed, vanishing. _

_The woman watched him go and then slumped onto the ground, her facial expression dreamy. _

"_Wow." She murmured before taking a deep drag of the cigarette. _

_Ino suddenly felt an insane urge to snatch the stick of smoke from the woman's mouth. She knew she couldn't do that however and so she crept away. _

_The whole walk home she replayed the imagery in her mind. By the time she was at the front door she could perfectly imagine herself in that scenario with her Sensei. _

_That night was the first night she masturbated._

* * *

Back in the present, Sakura was scoffing at her best friend's wise words.

"'Older men are more experienced.' And you would know that would you?" The pinkette rolled her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

Ino shook her head at her, sticking out her tongue and pulling down her eye. "You're just jealous because you're a sad little virgin." She stated.

Sakura huffed. "Rather a virgin than the village slut." She retorted.

"Hey!" Ino leant out and pushed her friend roughly. "Don't be so mean!"

Sakura grabbed the blonde's hand, entwining it with her own. "I'm sorry Ino. But you know how I feel about being a virgin."

Ino rolled her eyes, but she squeezed her best friend's hand, rolling onto her side to look at the girl properly.

"Then go fuck someone Forehead."

Sakura face went the same colour as her hair before she snatched her hand away from Ino's, placing it over her eyes.

"I can't do that!" She whined. "I want my first time to be special-"

"You want it to be with Sasuke you mean," Ino interrupted and when Sakura looked up, the girl's expression softened. "Sakura, you know I believe that you and Naruto can bring Sasuke back, but…" She trailed off, eyes slipping to the side, and then she grinned evilly, raising her eyebrows. "But don't you want to be **experienced **for Sasuke? Don't you want to be able to make his toes curl?"

Sakura's face somehow managed to go even pinker. "Ah, Ino! You're too crude!" She shrieked, burying her face in her hands. The idea of doing **anything **like that with Sasuke made the pinkette feel overwhelming amounts of, well…Sakura didn't really know what it made her feel, but she definitely didn't want to be talking about it with Ino.

Ino was cackling now, slapping the grass yet again. "I may be crude Forehead, but I'm also the girl who's slept with most hot guys in this village! I'm telling you, get some experience first! And what better way to get experience than to sleep with an older guy!?"

Sakura looked up, giving her friend an incredulous look now. Images of Might Gai, the Third Hokage and Jiraiya swam into her head. She shuddered. Ino gave her a deadpan look.

"Sakura, obviously I'm not referring to any old geezer. It would have to be someone attractive…someone you know and respect…" Ino put her hand to her chin, looking thoughtful.

Sakura's eyes widened just as Ino's did. Sakura already knew what her fellow Kunoichi was about to say, even before she said it.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yes! It's perfect!"

"No!" Sakura returned.

"Why not!?" Ino asked. "Give me some good reasons and I'll stop arguing my case."

Sakura looked around nervously, suddenly worried that Kakashi Sensei was going to appear from behind her. This wasn't something you spoke about, not even in jest.

"I, uh," the girl scratched the back of her head nervously. "He's my Sensei!"

"Not anymore." Ino replied quickly. "Next."

Sakura grimaced. "He's…He's **old**!"

"Old equals experience." Ino returned.

"No it doesn't!" Sakura yelped back. "Not always!"

Ino cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that you think Kakashi Sensei hasn't been around the block a few times? With **that **body?-"

"AH!" Sakura clamped her hands over her ears. "Ino!"

Ino giggled but then nudged her friend. "Any more reasons? Or do you give up?"

"I, ah, no!" Sakura protested. "We…we don't even know what he looks like!"

Ino grinned. The girl had obviously been expecting this reason. "All the more reason to find out. Think of it as an experiment!"

Sakura shook her head firmly. "I don't care what you say, I'm not…I'm not going after Kakashi Sensei."

"Going after me? What's this Sakura, are you planning on killing me?"

At the gentle voice behind her, Sakura immediately stiffened. Even Ino slapped her hands across her mouth, though her eyes were glinting with mirth. Behind the Medical Nin stood Kakashi, one hand on his hip, the other hand occupied with his book. His eye focused on Sakura.

Sakura went a steady shade of red, staring helplessly at her friend. 'Help me.' She mouthed desperately.

Ino shrugged discreetly. Sakura gave her a despairing look, but then turned around, plastering on a nonchalant look.

"Uh, I'm not going to the…to the toilet after you?" The attempted explanation became a question near the end and Ino began spluttering with laughter.

At these words, Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?" He murmured. "Sakura, can I ask why you're out in the park at 6am discussing my bowel movements?"

Sakura froze and, this time, Ino took it upon herself to answer. "No you can't Kakashi Sensei, Sakura is a mature adult woman who can do what she pleases," before Kakashi could reply to this bizarre statement, the blonde bulldozed on. "And what are **you **doing out here anyway?"

Kakashi seemingly got the hint to drop the subject, as one look at Sakura's face told him that pursuing it could cause serious injury to the girl's mental state. He took the bait, changing the subject with Ino. He closed his book and then looked up at the sky.

"Oh you know, just the usual early morning walk," he muttered. "I decided to take a different route this time."

As he was talking, Sakura discreetly began examining him. Her former Sensei was tall, and he looked even taller as he stood over her, peering up at the faint autumn sun. Despite the fact his face was hidden behind a mask, it was clear to Sakura that Kakashi's jawline was strong. As was his neck, and arms, and…and body. Sakura went a deep red, deliberately swinging her eyes back upwards, towards his face again. His hair looked especially ruffled this morning. Suddenly a thought popped into the girl's head, but she quickly quashed it, not wanting to think of her Sensei in those terms.

"Well, anyway, I'll leave you two girls to it,"

Apparently while she had been examining him, Kakashi had been talking. Sakura bowed her head guiltily. Stupid Ino and her stupid influence.

"Sakura,"

The girl looked up at her name.

"Naruto's invited me along to the 'Team 7 Reunion' as he puts it. I hope that's ok with you?"

Sakura nodded her head quickly and plastered a smile on her face. "Of course Kakashi Sensei!" She assured.

Kakashi cocked his head and closed his eyes, smiling, and then he departed, whipping out his book again.

Ino waited a substantial amount of time before speaking again, apparently on the same wave length as Sakura- Kakashi was a great ninja and though he probably had lots of better things to do than snoop on two teenage girl's gossiping, it was still better to be safe than sorry.

When Ino did speak, she was grinning.

"He so totally had 'just been fucked' hair," she began giggling. "Kakashi Sensei's been getting some! I wonder who the lucky lady is!?"

Sakura squealed and slapped her best friend on the arm. "Shut up Ino!" She yelped, gazing off in the direction her Sensei had departed in. _Yeah. Who __**is **__the lucky lady? _The pinkette let out a small sigh.

Great.

Ino had got to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 2

* * *

It was awkward. Kakashi could tell it was awkward. And what was making it even more awkward was the fact that Naruto didn't seem to realise it was awkward. Sakura was sitting next to the blond headed buffoon, only partly listening as she stirred her chopstick around her ramen bowl. She hadn't taken a bite and Kakashi had noticed she'd been throwing him frequent guilty looks, as if she'd insulted him or something.

"And Pervy Sage just kept insisting! So I-"

Naruto was currently regaling them with a tale about himself and Lord Jiraiya. Kakashi couldn't really say he cared all that much, but it was nice to have Naruto back nonetheless. Indeed, the Copy Ninja was sure he'd be having a highly enjoyable time if only Sakura would stop throwing him those **looks**. It was making him slightly self-conscious. Not in a 'oh do I have something on my face' kind of way, more in a 'why is that teenage girl constantly looking at me? It's freaking me out' kind of way.

Even as he watched, Sakura tried to shoot him another surreptitious glance. Kakashi's brow furrowed in confusion. Their eyes met and Sakura suddenly went bright red, forcing her eyes back down onto her bowl of ramen once again.

Suddenly Kakashi realised what was happening. He'd been a Sensei for quite a long time, and even though he failed all his other teams, that didn't mean he hadn't experienced this before. Sakura had a crush on him. _Huh _Kakashi cocked his head _Who'd have guessed it? _Out of everyone in the village, Kakashi would never have reckoned Sakura would take a liking to him. She was too drawn up in Sasuke…or so the Jōnin had thought.

Her age was also a factor; Kakashi had never had a sixteen year old lusting after him. He'd had older, of course, and younger. But with the older girls it was ok because he could…reprieve them of their lust, and with the younger girls…well they didn't know enough about anything to ever be a real threat. He didn't have to worry about them approaching him and he could never find them attractive-he wasn't that sort of guy.

Now that he was aware of the issue, Kakashi couldn't help but examine Sakura. She was a beautiful girl, fast developing into a woman. This was a fact no man in the village could deny. Her eyes were deep shining emeralds, and there was wiseness to them, coupled with emotional strength. Kakashi knew better than anyone how much Sakura could endure without giving up. It was quite admirable really.

Beneath those eyes was her sweet little nose- not too big and not too small, pale and smooth like her cheeks. Her lips looked soft and durable…

One part of Kakashi told him to stop. Sakura wasn't his student anymore, but she still looked up to him. He needed to do her a service and stop looking at her this way. But then the other side of him was arguing that he could service her in…**other**, more exciting ways.

Despite his inner argument, the ninja's eyes scanned down to the girl's arms, taking in the slimness, mixed with toned muscle. There were a fair few scars littered on those arms, thanks to Tsunade's brutal training regimes, but these 'imperfections' did nothing but entice Kakashi more. He liked it when a woman's body told a story and Sakura's most probably would.

His eyes moved to her chest- the chest she was always complaining about. He had to admit that, yes, her breasts were a little on the small size, but then her athletic frame made up for all that didn't it? He slowly moved his gaze up to her throat and then to her face once more. She was looking at him.

Their eyes met and then Sakura went a deep dark red, hiding her face.

"Sakura?" Naruto cut off his story midway and turned to look at the girl with concern, leaning over to peer at her. "What's wrong?"

Sakura continued hiding her face, and, despite himself, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He liked having this effect on Sakura. Something told the Copy Ninja that this was going to be fun.

"Oh I get it!" Naruto announced after Sakura stayed silent. "You're just so overcome with the emotion of me coming back, right?"

Normally Sakura would punch Naruto on the head for this impudence, but Kakashi could tell she preferred this tall tale to the actual truth. The girl nodded a few times, bringing her face out of her hands and quickly wrapping Naruto into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right, you big idiot." She ruffled his hair before quickly swinging round in her seat and getting to her feet. Before anybody could say anything, she was gone.

Naruto peered after her looking very confused.

"Eh?" He looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, what's gotten into her?"

Kakashi shrugged before slowly getting up from his seat too. "You'll pay for this, right Naruto? I seemed to have forgotten my wallet."

Naruto was now looking very confused. "But what about your ramen?" He enquired, almost pitifully.

Kakashi smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Well I expect you'll be able to handle that. Right, Naruto?"

There was a moment of silence and then Naruto grinned. "You better believe it Kakashi Sensei!" He gave the man a thumbs up and then dove onto Kakashi's bowl of untouched ramen.

Kakashi paused to shake his head at the boy before ducking under the flaps of the ramen shop and glancing one way and then the other. Though quick, Sakura wasn't exactly inconspicuous, what with her bright pink hair, and bright red outfit. Kakashi quickly spotted her, now walking quickly through the street.

Kakashi jauntily began following her. Honestly the man was unsure as to what he was going to do, but, to say the least, he was intrigued by her behaviour.

Sakura turned a corner quickly and then Kakashi realised she was heading home. Without really thinking, the man body flickered and appeared outside the girl's house, just as she turned the corner.

The Kunoichi was still walking quickly, her arms crossed over her chest, and she was **still **blushing. She had her eyes pointed straight at the ground which is why she got the shock of a lifetime when Kakashi eventually decided to make his presence known.

"Yo Sakura."

The girl jumped about ten foot in the air, her eyes wide. "What…what are you doing here?" She panted.

Kakashi cocked his head. "Would you like me to leave?"

Sakura looked confused now. Kakashi decided he very much like that expression on the girl. The man had no idea what had gotten into him, but now that he was aware the teenager liked him, he couldn't help but enjoy the idea of toying with her. Kakashi let his eyes subtly flicker up and down the girl's body- it would most likely end up being very fun.

"I, uh," Sakura struggled for words, but eventually she righted herself. "Of course not Kakashi Sensei. I'm sorry."

Kakashi smiled at her. "You needn't apologise. You rushed out so quickly back there. Naruto and I were worried something was wrong."

Sakura glanced off to the side. "Yeah right, I'm sure Naruto was way more concerned about the ramen bowl that I freed up."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well then **I **was concerned,"

Sakura stiffened and a pinkish tint hit her cheeks again. She glanced up at her teacher. _She's really not good at this whole subtly thing, is she? _Kakashi watched her with no small amount of amusement. It was quite refreshing actually, to see the pleasure written all over the girl's cheeks.

"What made you get up and run away like that? Are you ill?"

At this question Sakura shook her head a few times.

"Sure?" Kakashi moved closer and lifted his hand up to her forehead.

At his touch, Sakura stiffened. Her hands became two balled fists. She gazed up at him with her large eyes and Kakashi, despite himself, felt a swell of heat radiate up and down his body. He quite liked this angle on Sakura. He was a pervert afterall.

"Hm," unbeknownst to the girl, a smirk began playing on the Jōnin's lips. "Well…you **are **quite warm. And look-" He took his hand off the girl's forehead, but did not move away as he pointed at her cheeks. "You're flushed,"

Sakura was obviously far too overwhelmed to answer. Kakashi made a tutting noise.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep Sakura. You don't have any training today, do you?" He cocked his head in a caring way.

Sakura shook her head in response to his question, still unable, apparently, to capture any of her thoughts and form them into words. A chill wind suddenly passed over the two of them and Sakura shivered.

"Ma-" the girl's voice was croaky, she coughed and tried again. "Maybe you're right Kakashi Sensei. I'll…I'll get some sleep. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Ah," Kakashi nodded his head in an understanding way. "Me either."

Sakura immediately turned a bright red and Kakashi smirked as he realised she'd got the very slight innuendo.

"I…uh…I had a cold!" Sakura suddenly yelped. "That's why I couldn't sleep! Nothing other than that. Bye. I'm going to sleep now!" The girl gabbled these words out in a hurry, the sentences tumbling over each other like the ocean in a storm and then she yanked at her door.

"Sweet dreams Sakura." Kakashi called after her.

Sakura gave him a wilted wave and then slammed the door shut after her. As soon as she was in the gloom of her house, she dripped down to the floor, her back still against her front door. What was **that**? Ino really had gotten to her. Now everything Kakashi Sensei said sounded like an innuendo.

The girl slapped herself on the forehead and groaned before dragging her hands down her face, pulling it into a distorted caricature of her normal beauty.

He'd **seen **her staring at him. Had he realised she'd been checking him out? **Why **was she checking him out?

_Ino_. Sakura's hand balled into a fist and she glowered off into the distance, cursing her stupid best friend and her stupid ideas.

After a while of cursing her own stupid antics, the pinkette eventually decided to move. She was going to bed…but it wasn't because she was tired or ill.

Sakura may have been a virgin, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to pleasure herself.

The girl stomped up her stairs, ripping off her clothes as she did so. Having a house to herself, no matter how small, was a blessing and a half. She'd amassed enough money through her missions over the years to afford a cute little place and it was nice to have somewhere she could go to, without **anyone **disturbing her.

As she reached her bedroom, Sakura briefly darted her hand down and felt her pants. She was wet. She was **really **wet. Nothing had even happened! Shaking her head at her own stupidity, the girl sat down upon her bed.

Well, either way, the arousal was there now; may as well use it.

Sakura fell back onto her bed and then slowly crept her hands downwards. She smiled vaguely to herself, enjoying the sensation of her own hands touching her abdominal muscles.

She reached for her clit, biting her lip as she thumbed the small nub. Shocking sensations of pure pleasure radiated up and down her spine. All she could see was the back of her eyelids…that was until a certain someone managed to creep into her imagination.

Before she even knew it, Sakura was thinking of Kakashi Sensei naked. She half yelped and grabbed her hand away from her womanhood, not wanting to masturbate to the thought of him.

However as soon as she closed her eyes again he was there once more. He had his back to her and so Sakura traced the hard muscle of his back, ending in back dimples and a firm behind. Her eyes flickered back up to his neck.

_Oh for God's sake. _Even in her mind he was wearing that goddamn mask.

Still, when he turned around, she wasn't exactly looking at his face.

Suddenly he was in-between her legs, his still masked face right near her clitoris.

Back in reality Sakura let out a sigh and rubbed at her clit, imagining a tongue on it.

Behind her eyelids, Kakashi took down his mask. His face was concealed by her body though and she threw her head back in pure ecstasy as a slurping sound announced his tongue. His talented muscle swirled around her sensitive button and Sakura's hips arched up, pumping lewdly into his mouth, desperate for him to take her whole pussy in. She clenched her thighs around his head, groaning loudly.

"Ah! Ah Kakashi Sensei. Oh my God!" She screamed wildly, pushing her hands through his hair, feeling the mess of spikes and only becoming more turned on. "Oh fuck. Ah! Ahh!" She orgasmed wildly, her body spasming as she slammed her legs together.

That was the quickest she'd ever orgasmed and it was one her most pleasurable experiences yet.

As the warm embrace of afterglow settled around her, Sakura opened her eyes. Her panties were soaked through, as was the duvet she was lying on. Oh God. She'd got it everywhere.

_Shit_. The girl steadily got up, though her muscles complained, wanting to stay relaxed for at least a little while longer. There were a few moments of silence and then…

"What the **fuck**!?" Sakura grabbed the sides of her head with her hands and jumped to her feet. "What did I just do!? Oh my God. Oh my God!" The pinkette began dancing around her room, her face a contorted mask of horror.

What she'd just done seemed borderline illegal. You don't just **wank **over someone you see every day. Especially not your Sensei!

_Bloody Ino_. Sakura glared off into the distance again and then shook her head, a little grossed out that she was thinking about Ino while her knickers were still soaking wet.

"Argh. I'm a tramp!" Sakura fell back onto her bed.

What would Kakashi Sensei have done if he'd seen that? Oh shit. No. Sakura didn't even want to **broach **that subject.

The girl shook her head, trying to knock all the horrific thoughts out of her head. She decided she needed a shower and then she was going to go knock Ino's head off.

* * *

"Do you want me to fetch that kunai for you Asuma Sensei?"

"Well, I mean, I guess. If you want. But it's no both-" Asuma cut himself off as Ino went running in the direction of the kunai he'd just flung. He and Shikamaru both watched her with raised eyebrows.

"Tch." Shikamaru's nose wrinkled and he shook his head as they watched the girl lean down, butt in the air as she grabbed the kunai out of the ground.

Asuma simply averted his gaze, staring up at the sky as he wondered at the girl's strange behaviour. Ino had started acting strange a few years ago, but today she'd really been taking the cake. Honestly, Asuma put it down to hormones and Shikamaru was a good looking enough boy, so the man could understand why Ino was acting this way. But still…did she have to do this in front of **him**? And why couldn't she just be upfront about it? That's how she usually was. Asuma had seen her drag poor boys away by their collars. Perhaps it was just the factor that Shikamaru had been her friend for so long and she was scared of changing it.

As Ino wiggled her arse in the air, Asuma turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, do you know what's up with her?" He tossed his head in the blonde's direction, wondering whether Shikamaru had caught onto her antics yet.

Shikamaru shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "She's a girl. Girls are weird."

Asuma shook his head at his favourite student and then glanced at Ino again, having to force his gaze away as the girl finally retrieved the kunai, yanking it up and resulting in more of the smooth pale flesh of her leg to come on show.

"Yeah but she'd been acting like this for a while," he muttered. "Don't you think you should do something?"

Shikamaru's brow furrowed and he looked sidelong at his Sensei. "What?" He questioned.

"Well, I know you two are friends, and have been for a long time, but sometimes friendship is just a stepping stone to-"

"Asuma Sensei, she'd not doing this for me," Shikamaru cut through his Sensei. "I hate to say this old guy, but no matter how great of a ninja you are, you're apparently not great at understanding girls," the boy looked up at the clouds and then smirked. "And that's coming from me."

Ok, so now Asuma was very confused. It seemed as if both his students knew something that he didn't.

"Where's Choji?" The man decided to change the subject.

"He doesn't feel well." Ino was suddenly at Asuma's side. She wrapped her arm around his and grinned up at him.

"Food poisoning?" Asuma returned, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he accepted the kunai off the girl.

Ino began cackling loudly while Shikamaru shook his head. Sometimes he really didn't understand his close friend.

Asuma, for his part, looked a bit taken aback by the cackling. Shikamaru now shook his head his Sensei- the man really was oblivious.

Really Ino having a crush on Asuma wasn't news to the Nara. She'd told him years ago, in private, that she found the man handsome. Now that they were older however, Ino had actually upgraded her wide eyed admirable stares into genuinely hitting on him. Asuma still didn't get it and now Ino was trying to make it even more obvious. Shikamaru thought it kinda gross, but he didn't really care that much. He doubted Asuma would ever respond to the girl's flirtations, even if he managed to catch on.

Ino had quite a bit of competition anyway- Kurenai wasn't the only older woman who'd seen the inside of Asuma's apartment. Despite himself Shikamaru let loose a quick smirk. His Sensei really was a bit of a dog at times.

"He really is ill," Shikamaru offered after Ino's giggling had died down. "He's got some flu thing that's going round. It's a drag."

"Yeah," Ino shrugged. "But I told him not to go hang out with Kiba while Kiba had it, but he did it anyway! I tell you, you boys really should listen to-"

"Ino!"

The blonde was cut off when Sakura suddenly appeared on the scene, rushing over to them dressed in a black top and red shorts. Ino looked her up and down as she arrived.

"Have you changed more than twice today?" She questioned, looking perturbed.

Sakura didn't reply. Instead her emerald eyes shot to Ino's arm, still entwined with her Sensei's. _Oh my God Ino, you wanton whore. _The pinkette moved her eyes to Asuma's face and then blushed when he grinned at her. For God's sake, it wasn't like he knew about what'd she just done. Unless she smelled? No she'd had a shower. Could older men tell when girls had just masturbated? Sakura moved behind Shikamaru slightly.

"Hiya Sakura. How's Naruto?" Asuma greeted.

Ino stared at her best friend suspiciously, obviously realising something was up with her.

"Uh, yeah," Sakura looked anywhere but the older man. "He's…he's good. Kakashi Sensei too-" she abruptly cut herself off, going a deep shade of pink.

A smug smirk made its way onto Ino's face and she let go of Asuma.

"Sakura, do you need to talk?" She asked, coming forwards.

"Uh, yeah, if that's ok. If you're not busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you!" Ino replied, smiling innocently at her friend before turning to look at her two former team mates. "I'm afraid I must depart now. Don't miss me too much."

"Ch'eh." Shikamaru replied.

"We'll try, though no promises." Asuma replied, waving at the girl as he smiled broadly.

Ino pinkened and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shooting a look at his Sensei. Was the man **seriously **that unaware?

The two girls began departing, Ino making sure to waggle her hips mischievously as she looked at her best friend. Sakura was looking back at her, her eyebrows raised.

"Wanna wiggle that butt a little more?" The pinkette hissed as they drew away from the training ground.

"At least I have one to wiggle Forehead," Ino returned. "Is he looking?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she threw a look over her shoulder. "I can't tell." She replied.

Ino grumbled. "Oh goddamit. Why is he so freaking oblivious!?"

Sakura sighed and linked arms with her friend. "I wish Kakashi Sensei was a little more oblivious."

Ino began giggling and she poked her friend in the cheek with her free hand. "Haha, I really got to you didn't I Sakura!?" She chuckled.

Sakura let out a low groan. "I hate you Ino." She muttered.

"Not possible," Ino flipped her hair triumphantly as they turned onto a village street. The sun was just beginning to set, and the whole area was bathed in an orangey glow. The street was deserted, all that could be heard were the girl's footsteps. "Now, tell all. You had lunch with him today right?"

"Not just with **him**," Sakura hissed. "It was with Naruto. Kakashi Sensei just happened to be there too."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever Forehead. What happened?"

"I just…he…he followed me back to my house." Sakura muttered.

Ino let out a shriek of delight and began pulling and pushing the girl. Sakura bobbled around wildly.

"Did he come in!?" Ino asked excitedly.

"No!" Sakura yelped. "Of course not! He was just checking if I was ok! But **now**, because of **you,** everything he says sounds like an innuendo to me! And I…I…well when I was alone I…"

Ino began cackling again, already on the same wavelength as her friend. "So glad to see you're taking my words to heart Forehead!"

"You're the worst best friend ever." Sakura murmured grumpily.

* * *

_An: Ahhaha! I'm so glad that so many people enjoyed the first chapter! Honestly I think there's a need for more AsuIno lemons on this site so don't worry- Asuma's not going to be oblivious for long.  
I genuinely didn't expect such a great reception. Thank you to all people who have favourited or started following this story! It means so so so much! Also thanks to the reviewers, harvestangel99, EnviousLostAngel and ThePansy! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I hope this chapter was funny yet hot enough for your tastes!_

_Asuma and Kakashi really need to have their bones jumped. _

_Thank you so much. You're all heroes to meeee~_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 3

* * *

Asuma groaned, rolling his back as he entered his apartment and dropped his keys upon a hallside table.

He was aching so much. There wasn't a particularly glamorous or indecent reason behind it either- he'd simply fallen out of bed at some point in the night and ended up sleeping on the floor. He'd woken up **aching**.

"Urgh," the man rubbed at the back of his neck in a half-hearted way, padding into the kitchen as he did so.

He grabbed a glass from the nearby cupboard and poured some water into it before glugging the whole thing down in one go, spilling some of the liquid down his flak jacket. With one hand the man swiftly unzipped the jacket, throwing it the side as he placed the glass down on the counter. He began making his way upstairs, pulling off his top as he did so, revealing his extremely well-toned body. Despite the odd scar here and there, Asuma's plains of muscle were relatively smooth. He grabbed at his neck again as he headed up the stairs, trying to massage the ache out.

Four hours until he was meeting the other Jōnin for drinks at the bar and Asuma was bored out of his mind.

He entered his bedroom, yanking down his trousers as he did so. Well…since there was nothing better to do.

The Sarutobi jumped onto his bed and rested his head against the wall. With a low sigh he let his head loll to the side and then brought his hand down to his boxers. He touched his generously sized cock and then pulled a face trying to think up a sexy enough image to get him going.

He began thinking about Kurenai. The two Jōnin had a bit of an on and off relationship. Kurenai seemed to want more, but Asuma couldn't really tell **what **she wanted. He'd tried asking her out on a date, but the woman had claimed that to be too unprofessional. It didn't stop her coming round in the middle of the night and sucking him off though. Asuma shook his head, a smirk beginning to play on his lips as he placed one of his arms behind his neck.

Either way, Kurenai was fucking hot. Asuma began recalling the last time they'd fucked. She'd been bloody crazy for him. She'd been waiting for him when he got home, sitting up on her knees butt naked, her tits pushed out and her pussy already dripping.

He grabbed some lotion from the bedside table and then gently began stroking the shaft of his penis as it responded to the imagery.

Those flushed cheeks and the innocent but cheeky look in her eye- it'd driven him half mad with lust.

Suddenly, just as he was getting into the fantasy, Asuma heard a giggle from outside. He recognised the giggle immediately, it was Ino.

He blinked and then, as if his subconscious had decided to rebel, the image of Kurenai suddenly became Ino.

"Fuck." Asuma let out a ragged breath at the imagery in his mind; Ino on her knees, her big innocent eyes gazing into his as she waited for his cock.

The man's grip on his dick became harder and he rubbed a little faster before stalling. Was this right? Surely he shouldn't…

Asuma's thoughts trailed off when the image in his mind of Ino began moving, bouncing up and down on his cock as she yelled his name, the look on her face one of pure ecstasy.

So overwhelmed by the inherent sexiness of the image, Asuma couldn't help but continue pumping his hand up and down his slick manhood. He groaned quietly.

"_Asu…Asuma Sensei." _

"Oh fuck," Asuma's motions increased in speed as he thought of his sexy little student struggling to fit his dick in her mouth. Shit. This was so wrong. But the hot flashes of pure pleasure radiating throughout his body was too much to resist.

He moaned loudly and a fountain of cum shot out of him, decorating his abs. He breathed heavily, releasing his cock and falling forwards slightly even as he used his other hand to undo his headband and ruffle his hair.

What was **that**? Ok. So Asuma had to admit, he'd become 'interested' in Ino a little while ago. Who couldn't? What she wore left little to the imagination…and Asuma had a big imagination. But still...he'd just wanked off the image of fucking his former student.

"Uhh," he glanced down at the cum covering the covers of his bed. "Oops."

This was probably going to be kinda hard to shake.

* * *

Ino giggled as she pushed her latest prey into his apartment ahead of her. Akio was a bit of a weed, but he was attractive enough.

To be perfectly honest though, the amount of sexual frustration Ino was feeling she would have probably shagged **Rock Lee **if she'd stumbled across him first.

Akio looked like all his dreams were coming true as Ino moved past him and jumped onto his sofa, posing dramatically.

"Fuuucckk." He commented. The boy had a habit of drawing out his words and tonight was no exception.

Honestly Ino found the habit a little annoying. She drew herself up, leaning back on her elbows.

"Get down to business." She ordered, nodding at her legs.

Akio jumped, looking a little stunned by the girl's directness, but then he smiled.

"'Aight," He muttered and then he placed himself on the sofa, his face near Ino's sex as she moved her legs apart wantonly. The boy reached up and yanked the girl's knickers down, smirking as he saw that she was already wet. "You're pretty desperate for this, aren't cha?"

"Your lucky day." Came Ino's reply, she had her head back, looking at the ceiling.

Akio shrugged and then brought his mouth onto Ino's waiting pussy. Ino shifted slightly, getting comfortable, and then settled into the bliss of having her womanhood lapped at. Akio dove his tongue straight inside her, licking rather impatiently all around. It was ok…but it wasn't how Ino liked it. The blonde loved having her clit played with; the more attention lavished upon her button the better. Usually she got off better with just her clitoris being stimulated. What Akio was doing was nice, but it was also kinda…'eh'.

The girl lacked the fortitude to be bothered to sit up and tell him this however. _I bet Asuma Sensei would know what to do here_. As soon as the thought entered her head, Ino's whole body flushed. Asuma wouldn't just be blindly licking her; he'd pay special attention to her pleasure button, sucking on it gently. Ino let out a loud moan at the thought and Akio moved away.

"Like that ehhhh?" He muttered.

Instead of replying, Ino simply moved her hands down and grasped Akio's head, moving it up a little and forcing his lips onto her clitoris.

"Suck." She whispered.

Akio shrugged and then began sucking on her clit gently. Ino kept her eyes closed, imagining watching Asuma Sensei's dark locks between her legs.

"Ooh," she moaned. "Oh fuck," she reached down and entangled her fingers into Akio's hair. The boy's hair was a bit longer than Asuma's, but with her eyes closed that didn't really matter to Ino. "Shit," she drawled as she listened to the slurping.

In her mind Asuma's eyes were on her's as he sucked on her expertly. She watched his tongue flicker lewdly over her button and moaned breathlessly.

"Ah!" She tensed and brought her hands back, grabbing onto the sides of the sofa she was lying on. The first throes of an orgasm were setting in. In her mind, Asuma drew back and grinned at her. This was enough to send the girl over the edge. Ino began screaming with pleasure, groaning as she came.

Akio sat up immediately as her juices flowed out.

"What did you saaay?" He questioned.

_Asking me questions before I've even finished my orgasm, how ungentleman like_. Ino tutted as she opened her eyes, ripped from her fantasy.

"What?" She replied shortly.

"You just yelled someone's name, but it wasn't mine." Akio returned. His gaze was steady, watching Ino.

Ino flushed. "Whose name did I say?"

"Asuma," Akio said, watching as Ino reacted to the name. "Hey, isn't that that Jōnin? The one that's-"

Ino shot her hand up and placed it over Akio's mouth, silencing him. "Akio, does it really matter?"

Akio pouted under her hand. "Yeah, it kinda does because-"

Ino sighed loudly through him. "Do you want me to suck your cock or not?" She cocked her head, watching him with impatient eyes.

Akio looked a little conflicted now but eventually he glanced to the side. "Yes." He muttered.

"Right then." Ino returned, dropping to her knees.

* * *

"I'm so glad you've invited me round! I've been wanting to do this again for ages!"

Kakashi smiled indulgently at the busty woman currently hopping around his apartment as he placed his things on the side.

"Me too." He said.

Kakashi wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly as enthusiastic as his female companion, Kohaku. Honestly Kakashi found making love to Kohaku a little strange. The woman would constantly yell about how hot he was/what a great ninja he was/how happy she was to be fucking a ninja/all of the above. Kakashi was aware he was attractive and he was aware he was a good ninja, being told it during sex however…it didn't really do anything for him. Kakashi Hatake much preferred the moans of women to dirty talk, something that was severely lacking when it came to Kohaku. She just loved telling him how much she loved it.

Even as he was thinking about this, Kohaku turned around and fell to her knees, apparently desperate to get started.

"Hey, hey!" Kakashi chuckled as he moved away from her.

Kohaku pouted, watching him as he walked.

"Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?" Kakashi cocked his head and smiled before pushing his door open and padding in.

Kohaku followed after him like a sex starved nymphomaniac; which was exactly what she was.

As soon as they were in the room together, Kohaku, again, tried to drop to her knees. Kakashi reacted quickly and grabbed her before she could. The woman nearly came there and then, apparently very turned on by the ninja's speed.

"Listen Kohaku, I'd rather do that for **you**," Kakashi smiled again. "Ok?"

Kohaku literally ran to the bed, jumping onto it and spreading her legs wide. Kakashi closed his eyes for a short moment. _Civilians. _

Upon opening his eyes Kakashi saw that Kohaku didn't have any pants on. He shook his head slightly, a smirk beginning to play on his lips as he drew closer to the end of the bed. Kohaku let out a shudder of anticipation and Kakashi's smile widened. He dragged down his mask and then placed a light kiss on the woman's slightly chubby tummy. Kohaku giggled lightly before sucking in her breath as Kakashi moved downwards.

He kissed the soft skin of her thighs gently and wetly, leaving little glistening trails of saliva as he moved towards the valley where her pussy lay.

The man forcibly moved Kohaku's legs out as far as they would go and then moved in on her glistening vagina. His tongue was nimble and quick, well trained as he began flicking her clitoris gently.

"Ahh," Kohaku murmured.

Kakashi smiled. _There we are_. That's what he liked. He loved hearing women give in to pleasure; it was the sexiest thing he could imagine. His cock twitched in reaction.

Kohaku writhed underneath him as the slurping sound of his tongue on her sensitive pussy sounded all around them. Kakashi gradually moved an arm up, beginning to caress one of the woman's breasts as he slowly inserted his tongue inside her.

Kohaku let out a slight yelp of pleasure and then sighed deeply before squeaking again as Kakashi brought his other hand up to thumb her clitoris. The stimulation was beginning to get to her as she brought one hand down to grab him, sitting up as she did so.

Kakashi persisted, his talented tongue exploring every inch of Kohaku's dripping wet womanhood. The female began grunting, grinding her pussy into the man's face.

"Fuck!" She shrieked.

_Words_. Kakashi increased the pace of his thumb on her clit to shut her up. Kohaku let out a shriek and then closed her thighs around his head, groaning loudly as she caressed the back of his neck.

Kakashi continued regardless and couldn't help but smirk inwardly as he heard the woman scream loudly as she came. Her colourless cum flooded out, drenching the man's face. He lapped at it, licking it all up even as Kohaku shuddered all around him.

"Ahhh," Kohaku breathed deeply, removing her thighs from around his head but making sure she kept her vagina in the vicinity of Kakashi's mouth. "Oh my God. You're so good at that…" She trailed off as she watched Kakashi sit up, wiping her cum away from his mouth as he did so. He grinned lazily at her. "Fuck you are so hot." She murmured.

Kakashi let out a chuckle and then moved over to kiss her. However, just as he did, for no reason he could understand, Sakura suddenly flashed into his head.

"Uh." The man drew back and Kohaku's face crumpled.

"What?" She questioned. She glanced down at herself, her dark hair falling forwards. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kakashi denied. "I…no," he leaned forwards again and kissed the woman gently, bringing his hand up to caress her breast again. As they drew apart, Kakashi's brow creased. "I just started thinking about my student that's all."

Kohaku stared at him for a moment and then her expression became confused. "That's a bit…weird." She commented.

"I agree," Kakashi replied before smiling at her. "But I'm a strange person."

Kohaku giggled and then moved in for another kiss that Kakashi reciprocated. However, the Copy Nin couldn't shake Sakura out of his head. He then truly began to wonder how she would be in a situation like this.

_Well…why not find out?_

* * *

_An: I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS! Hehehe. So this chapter is a bit oral heavy but…oral is good so oral hath been included. Also, I know there was quite a few different limey lemon tings going on in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed them! _

_Also, I'm sorry Sakura wasn't in this chapter, but she'll definitely be in the next one. _

_I'm just so happy that people are enjoying __**both **__pairings. I only recently got into AsuIno and I'm so happy that there are other people who like it! _

_So! Thank you for reviewing: Angeljoonesxx, Harvestangel99, EnviousLostAngel, Maijaliger5 (Hehe, what a cute review! Glad my fic is having the right effect!), LinchEe, Emzy2k11, Guest (I love that you love AsuIno as a couple! Come to me!) and Deathrosekitty for your reviews! I'm genuinely so thankful! _

_Also to all the people who have favourited or followed this I just want to say…WOW! And thank you!_

_OH. And if you're ever interested in non smut Naruto ff, I have another account called Gerkyhen were I have a few fics up. A recent one is an AsuIno Au. Thanks guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 4

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Saku-"

Sakura brought her hand out and clapped it over Naruto's mouth, silencing the boy. With her other hand she turned the page of her book, her eyebrow twitching as she stared down at the words.

"I heard you the first time," she hissed. "And will you keep it down? This is a library remember?"

Naruto stared at her with his big blue eyes until she dropped her hand away, and then he began speaking again, not lowering the pitch of his voice.

"We're going to a bar tonight! You, me, and Kakashi Sensei!" He exclaimed.

Sakura's brow lowered and she looked up at the boy. "What are you talking about?" She questioned. "No we're not; we're not legal."

Naruto grinned widely before moving to sit down next to her. The window he had just been blocking flooded the library with evening sun, stinging Sakura in the eyes before she turned to look at her best friend, awaiting his response.

"Kakashi Sensei says it should be fine!" He replied. "It's legal to have one or two drinks if you're with an adult!"

Sakura didn't like the idea of this. It wasn't as if she hadn't been drunk. Of course she'd been drunk. But she'd never drank with Kakashi Sensei before, and she'd never lusted after Kakashi Sensei before. The pinkette dreaded to think what the combination of her lust and alcohol could result in.

"I…I don't know," she looked down at her book. "I don't think that's too great of an idea Naruto."

"What? Why!?" Naruto demanded immediately.

"I…uh…" The girl began trying to think up a veritable excuse. "I need to do some more reading; Lady Tsunade has really been cracking down lately."

"Nah," Naruto responded immediately, flapping his hand in the air. "Now that Pervy Sage is back Granny Tsunade doesn't care about anything else."

Dammit. There was one excuse down the drain. Desperately, Sakura tried to think up something else.

"I…I don't feel very well." She lied.

At these words Naruto leaned in close, peering at her face, his gaze suspicious. "You don't look ill," he commented. "Is there something wrong Sakura? Why don't you want to come?"

_Urgh. _"I do want to come!" Sakura replied and then she slapped her hands over her mouth. Oh great, now she was finding innuendoes in everything **she **said.

Naruto stared at her in confusion.

"I'll…I'll be there," she gave in. She couldn't afford to look too suspicious- Kakashi Sensei obviously already suspected something, adding Naruto to that list would just make it all the more difficult. "What time?"

"Kakashi Sensei said Ai Bar at eight!" Naruto replied, his voice now cheery.

_Fun_.

* * *

"He is truly a master of Tai Jutsu, above par in every single way!"

Asuma, Might Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai were currently seated in Misaki Sushi and Gai was regaling his fellow Jōnin about Rock Lee, as per usual.

"Yeah? Sounds it." Asuma was in a bit of a bad mood. His…'experience' at home only a few hours ago had left a bad taste in his mouth and now Kurenai wasn't talking to him. The man had no idea what he'd done wrong, but either way he needed a cigarette. He got to his feet, resulting in his friends turning to look at him. He waved his packet of ciggies at them and then left quickly, lighting the cigarette in his mouth even before he was out of the door.

God he was antsy, and what made it worse was he had no idea why. Well…ok, he had **some **idea why, but he didn't really want to dwell on that.

"Did you see the tits on that one?"

"She's a ninja, did you see? Had a headband and everything. Reckon she knows some moves that could help in the bedroom?"

"I bet she's flexible."

Asuma puffed on his cigarette and allowed his eyes to slip to the side, listening in on the two men currently walking past. They were talking about a ninja were they? Despite himself, Asuma bristled a little; he didn't like the idea of civilians talking about one of his fellow ninja in such a disrespectful way. He watched them with a mean glint in his eye.

It appeared that the two men were talking about whoever was in front of them, as they were looking ahead, drool practically coming out of their mouths. Asuma looked ahead of them. It was Ino. They were leering at Ino.

Well obviously he wasn't going to allow that. Before he even knew what he was doing, Asuma had crushed his cigarette under foot. He then set off after the two men.

"There's quite a lot of-" Whatever the man was about to say was cut off when a tall ninja yanked him and his friend up by the scruff of the neck.

"Hey!" Yelped one of them, looking scared out of his mind.

"You should try being a bit more respectful of the people who guard this village," Asuma advised them, his voice gravelly as he glared at them. "And you should also try being a bit more respectful of my former student. Got it?"

Both men looked at each other before nodding in unison, eyes fearful.

"Good," Asuma growled and then he placed them back down. "I don't want to hear you talking like that ever again."

"Y…you won't sir." One of the men assured.

"We're sorry." Mumbled the other one.

"Get the hell out of here." Asuma instructed and then he watched, with satisfaction, as the pair bolted off.

"Ooh, I've never had a man defend my honour before. I could get used to this,"

At the sound of a familiar voice, Asuma whipped round. Ino was standing there, an impressed look on her face and her hand on her hip. She flipped her hair.

"Thanks." She sounded grateful.

Asuma was stalled, hundreds of dirty images flashed into his mind. _Fuck. Get a hold of yourself_.

"Uh, yeah, well…" he trailed off. Great, so now he was acting like an eight year old with a crush. He coughed and looked to the side. "They were saying things about you."

Ino giggled. "Yeah," she glanced over her former Sensei's shoulder in the direction the men had disappeared off to. "As if they'd ever get a chance to come near me. What sort of stuff were they saying?"

"Um," Asuma cleared his throat, reaching for a cigarette. "Y'know-" he placed the cigarette in his lips and lit it. "-just…gross men stuff."

Ino stared at the cigarette between the man's lips for a few seconds and then smirked. "Ah yes," she raised her eyes to meet his. "'Gross men stuff'. Have you ever been guilty of such disgusting behaviour oh Sensei of mine?"

Asuma chuckled, relaxing already thanks to his nicotine hit. "Of course not," he returned jokingly. "I have class."

Ino snorted. "We both know that isn't true,"

Asuma raised his eyebrows at her cheekily and then shrugged. Ino grinned, stepping a little closer.

"What sort of stuff did you say?" She asked, her eyes back on his lips again. "Would you say what you wanted to do to them? Those girls?"

Asuma placed his hand over his mouth, taking hold of the cigarette. "I couldn't possibly besmirch your ears with the sort of stuff I said."

Ino stood staring at him. A lazy line of smoke drifted up next to him and he gazed back at her. The sun was just setting and it cast Ino in a truly beautiful light, accentuating her curves and making her already golden hair glow.

"I'm not as good as you think I am Sensei." Ino said after a short pause.

Asuma grinned. "I never suspected you were good for one second Ino Yamanaka."

"I want to hear the stuff you said."

Asuma's chocolate eyes met Ino's blue ones.

"Maybe some other time."

A cunning smile stretched onto Ino's face. "Hm."

Asuma decided it was time to change the conversation, lest he rip her clothes off right there and then, in front of everyone in the street. His head was roaring.

He gestured down the street with his cigarette. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

Ino looked down the street. "Home I guess," she replied. "I wanted to hang out with Sakura, but she's going out with Naruto and Kakashi Sensei tonight."

"What about Shikamaru and Choji?" Asuma questioned.

"Ill and ill," Ino replied, rolling her eyes. "I **told **Choji not to go near Kiba and I **told **Shikamaru not to go near Choji."

Asuma chuckled. "Need some company then?"

Ino's face coloured. "Are you not…are you not busy?"

Asuma pulled a face. "To tell you the truth, I'm bored out of my mind."

Ino glanced over his shoulder again, at Misaki Sushi. "Who're you in there with?"

"Kakashi Sensei, Gai Sensei and Kurenai Sensei." Asuma replied, watching Ino's face.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Why are you bored? They're your friends right?"

Asuma shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood I guess." He returned.

"Did Kakashi Sensei mention Sakura at all?" Ino questioned.

Asuma gave her an odd look. "Not that I can recall," he looked up at the sky before looking back down at his former student. "Why?"

Ino shook her head. "No reason," she replied, smiling sweetly. "So, are you walking me home?"

Asuma smiled. "Yes, of course."

The pair began moving and even though they were doing absolutely nothing wrong, Asuma couldn't help but glance around, as if awaiting armed guards to drop out of the buildings around them and take him down. _Why are you thinking like that? _Asuma scolded himself. _Nothing's going to happen. And besides…_The man glanced down at Ino who had a slight flush to her cheeks. _She's not your student anymore…_He balked as his thoughts immediately went down the wrong path.

As was Ino. Asuma had been to the Yamanaka household on more than one occasion and so he knew the girl was leading them down the wrong path. As the sun lit the streets in an orangey glow, Ino led her former Sensei into a deserted alleyway.

"Ino, what are you do-" He was cut off by a kiss.

Ino forced him backwards, shoving him onto the wall. The kiss was desperate and passionate; her hands moved through his hair, caressing it as she tongued him deeply. Before he even knew it, Asuma was reacting, he kissed her back, just as hard. Their tongues entwined with each other, running up and down each other's sides.

A few seconds trickled by and then Asuma pulled himself free, jerking his head back. "What's happening?" He questioned, looking completely bewildered.

Ino stared at him, thinking he looked quite simply beautiful with ruffled hair and puffy lips. "I'm giving you a proper thank you for telling those guys off for me," She returned before reconnecting her lips onto his.

This time Asuma took control. His hands came to rest on the sides of her face as their lips met. Ino moved her arms to be on his chest and cocked her head to the side. Her former Sensei's bit down lightly on her bottom lip, resulting in the blonde opening her mouth. Asuma's tongue gently ventured in and Ino brought her's to meet his again. They became entangled.

Asuma let out a small moan and brought his hands down from her face, bringing them onto her breasts, squeezing them lightly. Ino let out a groan of her own before venturing her hands up the man's top, letting out a slightly louder noise of pleasure as she touched Asuma's smooth plains of muscle.

They drew apart again.

"Fuck." Ino commented.

"Agreed," Asuma replied. "Maybe we should sto-" He cut himself off however as Ino leant out and grabbed the zip of his trousers. "Ino," there was a mixture of emotions in his voice, but the man did not reach out to stop her, and so Ino pulled the zip down.

She moved downwards too and smiled as she saw her former Sensei was already turned on.

"Fuck Ino," Asuma groaned as he watched her retrieve his cock from her boxers. "What if someone comes down here?"

"I'm planning on making you cum down here," Ino replied, winking. "And no one's ever down here so don't worry," she looked back at his dick, her face becoming flushed. "You're really big," she commented. "That's so fucking hot." Then she licked the tip.

Asuma jerked. "Ah, shit."

Ino gifted him with a smile and then gently scraped her teeth down the side, coming to a stop at the hilt. She licked her way back up and felt a stream of wetness form in her knickers as she watched her former Sensei shudder with pleasure.

She took the tip in her mouth and sucked gently, smiling around his dick as she watched his reaction. Asuma had his eyes clenched shut, one hand in his hair while his other arm hung uselessly at his side. It was such a sexy image that Ino let out a low moan.

"Oh my God," Asuma groaned as the vibrations travelled up and down him. He looked down at Ino and groaned again as he watched her begin to take more of him inside her, her whole mouth becoming full of his cock. "Oh my God," he repeated. "Fuck. Ah,"

Ino kept her eyes on his as she took his whole cock in, right down to the hilt. She gagged slightly, but that only turned her, and her Sensei, on more. Ino began bobbing her head up and down, placing her hands on Asuma's muscly thighs to gain more purchase. Asuma moved his hand down and stroked the girl's hair away from her face.

"That's it," He moaned. "Ah. You're good at this baby,"

At these words Ino's whole face went red. She'd never been so turned on in her life. Never had she found giving a blowjob so sexy.

She increased her pace, desperate to make Asuma happy. The man's hips bucked up and down and gradually he moved his hands into her hair, grabbing the back of her head, groaning loudly.

"Good girl," he hissed. "Fucking hell."

Ino groaned at being called a 'good girl' and bobbed her head down as hard as she could, lewd sucking noises sounding all around them.

Asuma's groans of pleasure increased and Ino became quicker, aware that her Sensei was going to cum. She was desperate to have him cum inside her. She looked back up again and saw that Asuma had his eyes closed again. She punched him lightly on the thigh and he looked down.

Fuck. It was just like in his fantasy; there she was, big innocent eyes, flushed cheeks and her mouth full of his dick, saliva dripping down her chin. He moaned before cumming hard. Ino accepted the load into her mouth, moaning herself as she did so.

"Oh fuck," Asuma moaned, watching as his little student licked all the cum free, her saliva attached to the end of his cock. "Jesus Ino." His voice was husky as he watched her get to her feet, and Ino felt another tingle rock her body, pleased she'd managed to make him happy.

"Good?" She questioned sweetly.

Asuma grabbed the back of her neck and brought her in for a rough kiss. "Good." He confirmed once they drew back.

Ino gazed up at him and smiled. "Then let's not stop there then." She whispered.

Asuma gazed into her eyes for a few moments and then shook her head. "We've got to stop…at least for now," he returned. "I'm still not sure how I feel about…this." He indicated between the pair of them.

Ino shrugged though she felt a small beat of disappointment. "Ok," she grinned. "But that was hot."

Asuma smirked at her as he pulled his trousers back up. "Did that turn you on?"

Ino let out a heavy sigh. "You have no idea Sensei." She mumbled.

Asuma grimaced. "Keep calling me Sensei and I might have to do you right here."

Ino giggled. "Don't tempt me **Sensei**."

Asuma grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. "You're not very well behaved are you Ino Yamanaka?" He whispered.

All Ino could muster in response to this was a small moan. His breath tickled her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Asuma smirked and then moved his hand up the girl's skirt, brushing her pants lightly with one of his big fingers. He rested his forehead on her cheek and then moved in, pulling her knickers down and pushing two fingers in. Ino bit her lip and let her head loll back.

"You're very wet." Asuma commented, his voice soft.

Ino opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're very hot." She replied.

Asuma grinned. "Glad you think so," he replied before gently pressing two of his digits into her. His whole hand covered her pussy, and he thumbed her clitoris absentmindedly as he pumped her slowly with his two fingers. "God, you're so tight," he commented, stretching his fingers inside her slightly and causing her to let out a sharp moan of pleasure. "I don't know if I'd fit inside you baby."

"Ooh fuck," Ino moaned, slightly breathless. "Keep calling me baby Asuma Sensei."

Asuma nuzzled her neck slightly and then looked up at her, grinning. "What do you want me to call you?" He started to increase the pace in which he moved his fingers inside her, and his rubbing of her clit increased tenfold, making Ino buckle.

"Call me baby." Ino pleaded, sounding desperate.

Asuma bit her neck lightly, licking it before standing at his full height again. "What's the magic **word**?" He shoved his fingers into her hard and Ino swore she was seeing stars. The pleasure she was feeling was reaching dizzying heights. She closed her eyes and held onto her Sensei's arm, groaning loudly.

"P-please," Ino murmured. "Please Sensei."

Asuma smiled. "That's right baby." Then he pressed another finger into the girl's tight hole.

With so much pleasure radiating through her, it wasn't long until Ino was in the throes of an orgasm. She focused on the man's thumb on her clitoris, expertly swirling it round and round, and she moaned, buckling hard as she opened her eyes, looking into Asuma's chocolate orbs.

"Please," she groaned. "Please say you're not going to stop there."

Asuma pulled a face and then kissed her on the tip of her nose. "That was just me paying you back," he replied. "I still need to think this whole thing over."

Despite the fact his fingers were still inside her, and she was now enjoying a heady afterglow, Ino still managed to give her former Sensei a stern look.

"That's what you said a few minutes ago," she reminded him. "Then you fingered me."

Asuma grinned, slowly retrieving his digits and forcing Ino to close her eyes as she relived the pleasure. "I'm a gentleman." He replied. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and then sucked them, smiling at Ino's face as she reacted.

Ino watched him with wide eyes. "You can't just do stuff like **that** and then expect me to happily go home!" She whined.

Asuma grinned at her and then ruffled her hair. "You're a little nymphomaniac," he commented affectionately.

_Only around you _Ino thought, half guiltily, to herself.

"Now," Asuma readjusted his sash and then placed a hand on his hip. "Once you're ready to go, I'll walk you back home. Ok?"

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei what do you even **look** like under there? Why don't you show us? Are you afraid or summin?"

Kakashi leant back from the finger currently pointed in his face and smiled indulgently at his pink haired student. At the beginning of the night Sakura had been less than responsive to either he or Naruto. As soon as she'd got a few drinks in her however, Sakura had become very talkative, especially towards Kakashi.

Part of Kakashi felt slightly bad; he wasn't planning on taking advantage of Sakura, of course he wasn't. But he couldn't help but feel that some sort of confession was going to come eventually. The girl had already told him that she was a 'loser virgin idiot' (her own words).

Naruto, in contrast, had fallen straight to sleep after his first two sakes and was now asleep on the table, drooling into a rice dish.

"I wasn't aware that what I looked like was such a huge issue for you Sakura," Kakashi said now, in reply to Sakura's drunken question. "Would you like to see what I look like?"

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically. "Naruto thinks you've either got buck teeth or like really huge lips!" She exclaimed.

"Ah," Kakashi looked down at the blond snoozing on the table. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have anything nearly as exciting as that," the man then pulled down his mask, revealing his face to his former student. Kakashi had a strong jawline with a slight smattering of silver stubble upon it. A small scar was upon his lip, with a corresponding one on his chin. He opened his mouth and grinned at Sakura, revealing slightly sharp canines. Sakura went red and Kakashi cocked his head at her, pulling his mask back up as he did so. "Something wrong?" He enquired.

"You're…you're really handsome!" Sakura blurted, covering her mouth with her hands, for some reason looking horrified.

Kakashi smiled broadly. "Ah, well thank you Sakura; that's a lovely compliment. You're quite the beautiful lady yourself."

Sakura's face was now beetroot and then she looked up at him. "Kakashi Sensei, Ino thinks we should have sex."

Kakashi's brow creased. "What?" He asked. "Ino wants to have sex with you?" A slight trickle of a nosebleed began underneath his mask.

"No!" Sakura corrected drunkenly. "Ino thinks us two-" the pinkette indicated between herself and Kakashi. "-should have sex."

"Oh really?" Kakashi replied. "And why is that?"

Sakura shrugged, looking sheepish now. "I 'unno," she murmured. "I told her it wasn't going to happen though."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't want to have sex with me." Sakura returned. This wasn't the exact reason, but, when drunk, Sakura became very despondent and self-pitying. She began picking at a thread on her skirt.

"Yes I would," Kakashi replied evenly.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up.

"Probably not now, as you're too drunk, but I would have sex with you. Of course I would."

"I…uh…what?" Sakura seemed to have sobered up a little now.

"Tell you what," Kakashi leant forward and pulled his mask down again. "Maybe you should visit me tomorrow and we can see how you feel then," he placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's lips which sent tingles up and down her spine, and then he drew back, pulling his mask back up. He got to his feet quickly and hauled Naruto over his shoulder with ease. "Keep it in mind. I'll tell Shizune to help you home." The man indicated at the Hokage's aide, who was positioned by the bar, trying, and failing, to chat Genma up.

"Uh…ok." Sakura replied dumbly and then she watched her former Sensei leave the establishment, Naruto swinging on his back.

_Oh my God. _The girl slapped her hands over her eyes. _What did I just do/say/agree to?_

* * *

_AN: SMUT SMUT SMUT! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things certainly __**happened **__this time around, eh?_

_Thank you to all the people who have favourited/followed my story and also thank you to: dogdevil03d, Kashi, LinchEe, Laurie and harvestangel99 for your reviews! They mean a lot to me :D _


	5. Chapter 5

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up with a blinding headache and serious regrets. Oh. And a loud Ino type person smacking at her front door.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up!" Called the girl's best friend.

She sounded annoyingly chirpy. _God damn bitch obviously got some last night_ Sakura griped. _While all I did was manage to show Kakashi Sensei how much of a desperate loser I am._ Suddenly a shiver of fear ran up and down the girl's body. How was she supposed to act around him now? What was going to happen? Having sex with Kakashi Sensei had seemed like a far off, unreachable thing, kinda safe because it was never going to happen in a million years, right? But now the stupid man was offering it up to her on a plate. It was too overwhelming.

Sakura groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Ino's banging intensified.

"I'm sorry if you've got a hot Sensei in there with you Sakura, but, as the saying goes, 'Ino before everyone else!'"

"Go away!" Sakura yelled back, immediately regretting this action when her head twinged painfully. She winced and then brought the pillow around her head, trying to suffocate herself. Waves of self-pity ran through her.

"There's no one even in here! Aw, how disappointing."

Sakura yelped and nearly fell off the bed when she heard Ino's voice right next to her ear. The girl had obviously body flickered into the room- through the window it seemed.

Sakura deigned to look up. "Go away Ino." She hissed.

Ino took one look at the girl's face and then began cackling, a highly undesirable thing for Sakura to hear. Shots of pain surged through the pinkette's head and she grabbed it, glowering from behind her arms at the Kunoichi in her room.

"Somebody's hungover!" Ino declared in a sing song voice. She leant down and stuck her finger into the girl's face. "Some fresh air will do you good Forehead."

"You going away will do me good." Sakura grumbled.

Ino chuckled, but then reached forward, ripping the covers off of her friend. Sakura yelped and curled into a ball, trying to retrieve as much warmth as she could.

"C'mon Forehead. Up!"

Sakura flailed slightly, but eventually she straightened out her arms and legs, and opened her eyes. She looked Ino up and down and then spotted the graze marks on her fellow Kunicohi's knees. She sat up immediately.

"You've got blow job knees!" She exclaimed accusingly, pointing at the girl's legs. She peered at them. "Ino…those look pretty bad actually, where on Earth were you?"

Ino began giggling coyly, going slightly pink, but then she shook her head. "Get up, get dressed and then we'll talk!" She replied decisively.

Sakura grumbled a bit more, but eventually she relented, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and getting to her feet.

"So have you just come round here to show off about shagging another hapless boy?" The pinkette muttered as she moved to her bedroom door and walked out onto the landing.

Ino followed after her, grinning slyly. "Not exactly." She returned.

Sakura -who had just been plodding down the stairs while suppressing a yawn- whipped round, her mouth agape.

"Ino, you didn't…"

"I **did**!" Ino jumped down the stairs and landed at the bottom, grinning up at Sakura. "Or should I say **we** did!"

Sakura stared down at her for a few moments, mouth wide open before rousing enough sense to speak. "H…how? How did it happen?"

Ino shrugged, flicking at a bit of lint on her skirt. "I just went for it," she returned, and then her eyes began shining again. "It was so hot Sakura and you should have seen his face when I-"

"Ah!" Sakura interrupted the girl with a loud yelp, clamping her hands over her ears and screwing her eyes shut. "I don't wanna hear about Asuma Sensei's blowjob face Ino!"

"Why?" Ino whined. "It was so hot!"

Sakura gave her a stern look, but then sighed. "So…" she muttered. "Did you…you know…do the do?"

Ino sagged a little at this question. "No, we didn't get **that **far. I gave him the best blowjob of his life-"

"Ew."

"-and he returned the favour with his fingers, which he is really skilled with by the way. I told you Sakura, older guys are the way to go! Speaking of which…" the girl trailed off and then grinned at her friend. "How was your night out with Kakashi Sensei?"

Sakura balked. "Naruto was there too!" She returned, but there was no passion in her voice and she pouted. "I was stupid last night."

"What did you do!?"

"Nothing as stupid as you!" Sakura returned straight away, leading her best friend into the kitchen where she reached for a cup. "I just…I told Kakashi Sensei I was a virgin and I also told him that **you **said he and I should have sex."

Ino let out a bark of laughter. "I'm sure any interactions between he and I in the future will be lots of fun then." She giggled.

Sakura shrugged as she reached for a sachet of instant coffee. "I don't know Ino, he's really upfront and honest."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly there was a glint in Ino's eyes. "Oh my God," she peered at her friend and then grinned hugely. "He said he wants to fuck you didn't he!?"

Sakura blushed maroon. "No!" She argued. "He didn't. I just…he said he would have sex with me."

Ino began cackling excitedly, jumping up and down. "This is so great! I'm so glad I put this idea in your head!" She exclaimed. "You're going to be getting some from Kakashi Sensei!"

Sakura nearly snapped the handle off her mug. "No I won't be!" She yelped back, glancing around as if scared Kakashi would walk into her home at any moment. "He wasn't serious, I'm sure. And I was drunk! People say stupid things when they're drunk,"

Ino didn't reply; she simply stuck her nose in the air and grinned cheekily. Sakura suddenly felt a pit of worry open up in her stomach.

"You don't think that he thought I was being serious?" She squeaked.

Ino let out a small giggle and then looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "Sakura, you **were **being serious," she returned. "You get stupidly honest when you're drunk! Don't even tell me you weren't tempted to fuck him there and then. I bet Kakashi Sensei was just too much of a gentleman to take advantage," the girl paused. "Another point to hot older guys." She made a ticking motion in the air while Sakura clawed at her own face.

"Oh my God!" She moaned. "How am I going to face him now?"

"Don't face him," Ino replied. "Just let him fuck you from behind."

Sakura screeched loudly and smacked her head on the worktop of her kitchen. _She was __**doomed**__._

* * *

She'd managed to not see him for most of the day. That was until traitorous rain decided to get involved.

Afternoon time and Sakura had been walking down one of the many village paths, rather content. She'd managed to do well in her training and Lady Tsunade had congratulated her profusely, something that made Sakura feel very warm and fuzzy inside. She'd also managed to forget, as best she could, the conversation from the other night. She figured that if she didn't see her Sensei for the next few days then she would be safe.

She knew she was being ridiculous, Kakashi Sensei wasn't a stalker or something, and he wasn't coming after her. But still…

When the first blob of rain had hit her on the nose Sakura had been very surprised. The sun had been out all that afternoon and she'd not heard anyone talking about the possibility of rain.

_Goddamit_. Sakura was more than an hour away from her house and most shops were shut due to it being a holy day.

_Guess I'm running home. _The girl inwardly sighed and was just about to take off when a voice suddenly cut through the rain, shocking the girl to the core.

"You don't look happy down there."

Sakura looked up only to see Kakashi Sensei peering out of a nearby window. Oh for God's sake, she'd ended up standing right outside his house! How desperate and creepy did she look **now**?

"I wasn't here to visit you!" She shrieked instead of replying to her Sensei's statement. Oh no, now she'd turned rude!

Thankfully Kakashi didn't seem to be bothered by her blatant rudeness as he simply raised his eyebrow. "I didn't think you were," he replied. "But now you're here, would you like to come in? Isn't it quite the walk back to your place?"

Go into…into Kakashi Sensei's house? Despite herself Sakura went steadily red, even as the rain continued to beat down on her, soaking her through.

"I…I couldn't." She called back up.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Sakura," Kakashi returned, his voice gentle. "I'm simply offering you shelter until the rain passes."

Sakura paused, trying to dwell over the suggestion, when suddenly the rain started pouring ever harder, hitting her almost painfully on her exposed skin.

"Ah, ok!" She called and then she body flickered, appearing next to Kakashi in his home.

Kakashi stepped back and smiled at her. Sakura gave him a sheepish smile back and then glanced around the room. Oh shit. She was in his bedroom.

"Could I use your bathroom please?" She whispered.

Kakashi smiled. "Of course. It's just through there." The man indicated over her shoulder and Sakura nodded stiffly before quickly turning round and half running to the toilet.

Kakashi watched her go with a smirk on his face. Well…wasn't this just a turn out for the books. Sakura in his apartment, soaking wet. He sat down on his bed and pulled down his mask. He was sure that Sakura was telling the truth, of course she wasn't here to visit him. But still…the man could tell that what he'd said last night had got to her.

There was a moment of silence and then Sakura re-entered the room. Kakashi got to his feet and smiled at her, resulting in Sakura blushing and casting her eyes downwards. Apparently she still wasn't used to his face.

Maybe it was time to have a little fun.

"Sakura, would you like to borrow some of my clothes?" Kakashi moved past her and padded over to his wardrobe. "Your clothes are all soaking wet. We wouldn't want you to catch a fever now, would we!?"

Sakura watched him go and then pouted slightly. Why was he treating her like a child? Had he completely forgotten last night? Really Sakura was scared stiff being in the man's apartment with him, alone. But she was only scared because she was worried she wouldn't be able to control herself. What if she did something stupid? Was it stupid to do something with Kakashi Sensei? Or was Ino right? Should she gain some experience?

Suddenly the girl thought about what Ino had said just that morning: 'I just went for it.'

Sakura puffed out her cheeks. So Ino just went for it did she? Well two could play at that game. While Kakashi began perusing his wardrobe, Sakura brought her hands down to her top, beginning to pull it up.

Her Sensei turned back around and Sakura immediately readjusted her top.

Kakashi smiled and presented her with a female t-shirt. "I knew I had some girl clothes somewhere. Here you are." He handed the girl the top and then turned back around, apparently looking for bottoms that would fit her.

Sakura gazed down at the top and then looked up again, gulping. "Wouldn't it…"

Kakashi turned around to look at her.

"Wouldn't it make more sense," Sakura murmured in a small voice. "If I wore one of your tops? Because it'd be bigger and probably warmer."

At these words, a smirk slipped onto Kakashi's face. So…it seemed Sakura was willing to play the game too then. He regained his composure and then glanced up at the ceiling, as if considering her idea.

"Yes, you're most likely right there, Sakura." Then he brought his hands down and slowly pulled up his top.

Sakura stared at his body with wide eyes. He was lean, but extremely well-muscled, with a few large scars here and there. Sakura's eyes inadvertently dropped down and she stared at his hips, moving her eyes to the veins just over his crotch area. _Oh fuck_.

She couldn't hold it in. "Oh fuck." She murmured.

Kakashi pulled the top over his head and then looked at her. "What? Did you say something Sakura?"

Sakura took one look at his slightly ruffled hair and then decided what she wanted to do. "I wanted to…I'm doing what you asked me to do last night."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised and he held his top lightly in his hands, cocking his head as he did so. "Is that so?"

"Yes and I…I was wondering…" the girl trailed off and then cast him a helpless look. "I don't really know how to do this."

Kakashi was behind her in a second, his lips near the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Do what Sakura? Ask for **sex**?" He drew out the word and Sakura shivered. He moved a hand up to trace her shoulders. "You really are soaking," he murmured. "I think we should get you out of these clothes,"

Sakura squeaked in return and then turned her head to look at him. Kakashi grinned at her and then came to stand in her eyeline. Sakura drank his body in lustfully, adoring the height difference as he drew closer and gently brought one of his long fingers up to the buttons on her top. He slowly began undoing them and Sakura quivered slightly as he reached the last button and the top fell away, revealing her small breasts, clad in a simple white bra.

Sensing her nervousness, Kakashi brought his other hand to her chin, moving it up slightly so as to look into her eyes.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want Sakura," he murmured, his warm breath fanning over her face. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

Sakura's reply came out choked. "Don't stop."

Kakashi smiled and then pushed her top back, making it fall onto the ground. He guided her to the bed and pushed her down lightly, then he sat back and regarded her. Her pink hair spread out over the pillows and she gazed at him with a mixture of emotions swimming in those green, green eyes of her's. He moved his eyes down to her chest where her breasts rose and fell with her breathing.

He moved forwards and then leant down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

_An: Ok so I'm a bitch for ending it there, but I can promise you, you will get KakaSaku smut soon! Maybe next chapter? Hohoho. Who knows? I know. But shush. _

_Thank you for all your favourites and follows! They mean so much to me. Also, thank you to: Emzy2k11, NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast (Thank you so much for your lovely review! It really made me happy and cheered me up! So glad you're enjoying it!), dogdevil03d, deathrosekitty, angeljoonesxx, Kashi, Guest (agree completely!), StarKiss666, marimbagirl1993, Laurie, and harvestangel99 for your lovely reviews! They really help me to strive and keep on going!_

_Wooo! _


	6. Chapter 6

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 6

* * *

Oh God. Was this happening? Was this really happening? Sakura closed her eyes as her former Sensei leant down and placed the sweetest, most gentle kiss she had ever experienced upon her lips. He drew back and cocked his head at her.

"Still ok?" He murmured.

A surge of heat shot down Sakura's body at the huskiness in his voice. So turned on, all the girl could managed was a stiff nod of her head. Kakashi smiled and then moved so that he was right above her, his hands on the side of her head. Sakura let out a small squeak.

He moved his head down again, pressing his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss and he moved his tongue out, flicking it against the inside of her bottom lip. Feeling a bit braver, Sakura brought her tongue out to meet his and they ran against each other. Sakura shuddered at the sensation and Kakashi moved one of his hands to her chin, steadying her, while his other hand ventured lower.

Despite herself, Sakura tensed as she felt his hand ghost along her stomach.

Sensing her worry, Kakashi deepened the kiss while he brought his hand back up, expertly undoing her bra. He released her mouth and moved backwards slightly, taking her bra with him.

As soon as she was free from it, Sakura felt wildly vulnerable. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced to the side, a frown forming on her face.

Kakashi dropped her bra to the side. "Sakura," he murmured.

She looked over at him.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed maroon, but she allowed her arms to fall free from her chest. Kakashi smiled in an assuring way at her and then moved to be over her again. One of his hands began caressing her breast while they kissed. Sakura's breath began coming out ragged as he twiddled her nipple slightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ahh!" She suddenly moaned into the kiss and then pulled her head away, giving her Sensei a horrified look. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Kakashi smiled in amusement, but shook his head. "I like hearing you moan," he replied. "I just want to make you happy Sakura." Then he took her hand off her mouth and brought it up to his mouth. He sucked gently on one of her digits and Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at him. She followed his lips' movements as he gently caressed her finger with his tongue.

"Oh my God." She whispered, feeling thrills of pleasure run up and down her body. She let her head fall back and Kakashi raised his eyebrows as he watched this. Sakura really was proving to be easy to pleasure. Not that Kakashi wasn't having a very fun time himself. At every moan of hers, every facial expression, Kakashi felt warm heat pool in his stomach. He could barely wait to be inside her. But he had to wait. He wanted to make her moan as much as he could that day.

He relinquished her fingers and then brought his hand back up to her breast. His other hand, once again, moved downwards, and he began toying with the wet waistband of her shorts.

"These have to come off," he murmured.

Sakura sat up and went to pull the article of clothing off, but Kakashi stopped her, peeling them down slowly himself. Sakura blushed as his fingers touched her hips and thighs. He threw the shorts away and then looked down at her underwear; cute and pink, with purple pandas on them. He smirked.

"Cute panties." He commented.

"Well I didn't exactly know this was going to-" Sakura cut herself off with a loud gasp as Kakashi gently prodded her through her knickers.

The man noted with genuine delight that she was already soaking wet with anticipation. Sakura had obviously sensed how wet she was too as she placed her hands over her face and lay back.

"I'm sorry," she whined. "I must be coming off as some sex starved harlot."

Kakashi crawled back over her body and, grinning, removed her hands from her face. "It's sexy Sakura. Never apologise for being turned on," his hand crept down to the skin just before her knickers. "Ok?" He whispered.

Sakura went to nod, but stiffened when Kakashi gently began sucking on the pulse point upon her neck.

"Oh…oh God." She keened, her hands tightening into fists.

Kakashi began licking down her body, coming to a stop at one of her breasts. He sucked at the nipple while caressing the other breast with his free hand. He kept his eyes up, watching as Sakura moaned in pleasure, her brow creasing. God, was she cute. He felt himself hardening.

He scraped his teeth lightly over the sensitive mound of flesh and then continued sucking, nipping and licking his way down her body until he reached her most sensitive area.

"Ohhh," Sakura let out a shaky moan and Kakashi looked up, from in-between her thighs, to see she had propped herself up on her elbows slightly. "I…uh…I had a dream about…about this," she murmured, her voice shaky. "About you…down there and…" she went bright red and sucked on her bottom lip.

Kakashi felt a thrill of pleasure race through him. "You've been dreaming about me?" He returned, lowering his head and nipping at the milky inside of her thigh.

Sakura let out a breathless mewl and then nodded. "Um, maybe not exactly **dreaming** as opposed to fantasising,"

Kakashi's head shot up and he looked at her. Sakura obviously mistook this movement as the man getting freaked out.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped. "I know it's freaky but-"

"You've been fantasising about me?" A smirk curved onto his lips and he moved his head down to gaze at her wet knickers. "Was I good Sakura?" He licked the space of skin just near the side of panties. Sakura shifted.

"Y…yes." She replied.

"Then I'll make sure not to disappoint you," he licked at the material just above her clit and Sakura thrust herself upwards, letting out a strangled moan. He bent one of his fingers under her waistband and pulled it down, revealing her glistening pussy. Before the girl could become shy again, he moved his mouth onto her clitoris, sucking at it. Sakura let out a sigh of pleasure.

Kakashi drew back slightly and then brought his tongue down to her opening. He gently pushed his tongue inside and Sakura mewled. To the man's surprise, and pleasure, the pinkette brought her hands down to his head, running her hands through his hair.

Kakashi moved his hands to be under the girl's ass, lifting her so that her sex was pushed even more inside his mouth. She arched her back and let out whimpers of pleasure. He took his tongue out from inside her and gently massaged the whole area with it, sending vibrations of pure joy up and down the girl's back. He moved his tongue round in circles, enjoying the sweet taste of the young girl.

The moans the girl was emitting was driving the silver haired man wild. Finally he'd found someone who would just give into pleasure. The only word she attempted to say, as he ate her out, was his name, breathless and half whispered, and that only served to make Kakashi's cock twitch.

He looked up and saw that she was bringing her hands to her breasts. He brought his hands up and grabbed her by the wrists. When she looked down at him, he grinned.

"Not yet Sakura." He whispered before returning to pleasuring her.

She was desperate to cum, he could tell, but Kakashi wanted to continue to hear her moan, and so he kept her on the very edge of climaxing. He pressed his tongue inside her folds again and Sakura tried to move her hands back up to her tits again. Kakashi kept his grip firm on her wrists.

"P…please Kakashi Sensei. I need…I need to…" She moaned breathlessly. She'd never been teased in this way. She was so desperate to just let go, to orgasm. The pleasure her body was undergoing was enormous, it was all too much. She was seeing stars every time she closed her eyes.

Kakashi brought his hands away from her wrists and moved them down to her legs, pushing them as far apart as they would go, and then he began licking furiously at her, sucking her deeply into his moist hot cavern. Sakura groaned loudly at the feel of his breath on her, at the sensation of his tongue caressing her, at the lewd sounds coming from down there. She gripped his hair hard and stared down at the erotic show before her. She bucked her hips and then let out a yell of pleasure, cumming.

Kakashi did not cease in his licking. He continued and Sakura moaned lowly to herself as he sucked up all of her juices. He eventually emerged from between her legs with a content look on his face. Sakura was red in the face, very sure that she looked like a prat.

Kakashi kissed her gently and Sakura felt her own juices on his lips.

"That was amazing," He murmured into her ear once they'd drawn apart. "You're truly beautiful Sakura." Even as he said this, his fingers were travelling down to her slit again.

Sakura stiffened and stared into his eyes. He was lying next to her, his hands easily able to reach her pussy. He stared into her eyes, a smirk on his lips as he began gently toying with her clitoris. Sakura jerked.

"I don't know if I can…" She whispered urgently.

Kakashi did not cease in playing with her. "Do you want to have sex Sakura?" He questioned.

The question was genuine and Sakura nodded her head once or twice. Her face scrunched up as Kakashi's long fingers moved down her vagina, heading for her entrance.

"Well let me just put these inside you first hm?" He gently began moving one of his fingers inside her and Sakura stiffened. The sensation was almost painful. "This will help prepare you for my-"

"For your cock." Sakura interrupted, staring at him with wide eyes.

Kakashi chuckled. "You're endearingly rude when it comes to pleasure aren't you Sakura?"

Sakura went pink. "I guess I am."

Kakashi moved so that their bodies were flush, his hand still upon her pussy. "It's sexy," he murmured. "You're sexy Sakura."

"F…fuck." Sakura let out a gasp as another one of his fingers entered her tight hole.

The sensation of pain was gone now, replaced by shocking pleasure as he slowly pumped his two fingers in and out of her. He leant back again, and placed his head in his free hand, getting comfortable as he watched his beautiful partner begin moving in reaction to his fingers.

Sakura truly was beautiful, and Kakashi was completely certain that she would look even more beautiful with him inside of her. He brought his thumb up and rubbed her clitoris quickly, even as he increased the pace of his fingers. The very idea of being inside Sakura turned Kakashi on more than he would have guessed. He watched as she began shaking with pleasure, her tiny breasts jumping up in down. Then she let out a loud moan and came, soaking his fingers. He left them inside of her as he watched her sink into yet another afterglow.

"Is this good so far Sakura?" He questioned.

"Y…yes," Sakura managed, she turned her head to look at him. "Thank you Sensei."

Kakashi's smile widened. "I think I should be thanking you really Sakura."

Sakura pinkened. "But you're just doing everything for me right now. All I've done is lie here…"

"And cum," Kakashi added. "You cumming is very much a reason I should be thanking you," he swept her hair back from her face with his free hand. "I like watching you cum."

Sakura squeaked. "Do I not make a stupid face?"

Kakashi retrieved his fingers from inside her and cast her an amused look. "Why would you make a stupid face?" He returned.

"I read somewhere that people's orgasm faces are stupid…" Sakura trailed off. Great, now she sounded like a huge virgin again. Was she **trying **to turn him off?

Thankfully Kakashi did not seem put off by this statement. He leant over her, his lips near hers again.

"Yours is beautiful. I can't speak for myself though."

Sakura closed her eyes and let him kiss her again, bringing her hands up to his jawline as he did so. Once they drew apart, she smiled.

"Maybe I should judge it for you?" She suggested.

Kakashi rested his forehead on hers. "I like the idea of that."

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Ino grumbled to herself as she plodded along. Her damn knees were hurting now, and it was raining, and she hadn't seen Asuma all day. The girl couldn't help but be worried that he was avoiding her. _God, what if he thinks I'm in love with him or something? _

She wasn't, as far as she could tell. She literally just seriously felt she needed to fuck him, at least once.

The experience in the alleyway had only resulted in her wanting it more. She was just beginning to recall the sensations and the memory, her knickers gradually getting wet, when a hand reached out and grabbed her.

Ino yelped as she was brought inside a house, the door slamming shut behind her. She'd let her guard down! Like seriously down. But who on Earth in the Leaf Village would attack her?

"Yello."

Ino turned at the sound of familiar voice and her knees nearly buckled when she saw Asuma standing there.

"Fuck!" She yelped. "I was half scared out of my mind Asuma Sensei! You can't just-mff…" She was cut off when his lips crashed against hers.

They fell against the wall and Ino vaguely came to the realisation that they were in his house. He kissed her desperately, his tongue exploring her mouth vigorously, while his hands moved up and down her body. Ino groaned into the kiss as her former Sensei moved his hands to her thighs, reaching under and grabbing her butt. They drew apart and Asuma began sucking at her neck, massaging her ass as he did so. Ino let out a moan and lolled her head to the side. Their breathing was heavy as Asuma returned his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, Ino moving her hands down to the bottom of his top, tugging at it pleadingly.

They moved apart from one another once again and Asuma ripped off his top. Ino barely had time to admire the view however as he closed the small gap between them once more and pressed his body against hers, kissing her once again. His tongue swirled all around her mouth as he tasted her, groaning slightly.

When they moved away again, it was only so Asuma could rip her top off and move her into the living room, where they collapsed onto the couch.

He quickly undid her bra, not detaching his mouth from hers and looked down at her breasts.

"Fuck Ino," he groaned and Ino let out small squeak of her own, so turned on by the aggressive need in his eyes. He ducked his head and took her breast in his mouth, sucking on the nipple as Ino began writhing under him, enjoying the sensation of his tongue on her sensitive teat. While he sucked on her, Asuma began undoing his trousers and Ino felt a thrill of anticipation. Finally. **Finally**, she was going to feel him inside of her.

He moved his head away from her breast and pulled his trousers down. Ino couldn't help but lick her lips as she gazed at the large tent in his boxers. The man wasted no time quickly moving her skirt up and ripping her thong down. Then she was there, in all her glory. He took his boxers down and moved to be near her entrance, for once slowing.

"Do you want this?" He searched her eyes. His own eyes were afire with lust, but at the same time he needed to know this was what she wanted.

Ino grabbed his shoulders. "Fuck me." She hissed.

He smirked. "Good girl." Then he plunged himself into her, making her shriek immediately with pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! Sensei!" She yelled, bringing her hands up to grab his shoulders while he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She inhaled his scent, moaning loudly as he pushed himself in and out of her. Her pussy tightened around his huge cock, making him groan quietly into her skin. He bit down on her collarbone and Ino saw stars.

"Take it in baby," he began whispering in her ear, his voice almost menacing.

Ino was screaming. Her whole body was on fire with pleasure.

Asuma's large hands were on her hips, pressing down hard and leaving white marks as he gripped her, groaning as he smashed himself in and out.

Ino's legs became wrapped around his waist and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as Asuma's generously sized dick hit exactly the right spot, sending her into spasms of ecstasy.

"Fuck. Ah, you're so tight baby girl," Asuma grabbed her ass and shoved himself, somehow, even deeper inside her.

Ino nearly had tears in her eyes from the pleasure. Their heavy breathing permeated the air, as did the sound of his flesh slapping against hers.

She grabbed his neck hard, almost pinching it when he moved one hand up and placed his thumb in her mouth, forcing her to suck on it.

"Oh **fuck**," he murmured before increasing his pace, groaning as he thrust himself inside her. "Oh fuck baby. Shit. Ino. Fuck." His pace increased even more as he took his thumb out of her mouth, her saliva slick upon it. Ino knew he was close to cumming- she thanked God that she'd remembered to take her birth control pill today.

"Cum inside me!" She yelped now, feeling her own orgasm brewing. "**Please**. Asuma Sensei, please!" She sounded almost like she was near tears and Asuma slammed into her with even more vigour, groaning loudly.

"You want me to cum inside you?" Asuma questioned through his groans, his voice raw.

Ino moaned at the sound of him so close to her ear and nodded her head, her eyes screwed shut.

"Look at me then baby." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and moaned as she watched him look down at where their bodies met. His grip on her pelvis tightened even more and then he was cumming, groaning loudly as he did so. Ino came at the same time, her grip leaving red marks on his tanned skin. He continued moving inside of her, making sure the pleasure continued onwards, and then they both relaxed, Asuma bringing his forehead down onto her head gently, looking into her eyes.

"So…I suppose you've thought it…through then?" Ino murmured breathlessly.

Asuma's mouth curved into a smile. "I don't care what anyone thinks." He returned, his voice hoarse from all the shouting.

"Well then…" Ino glanced down at his body, drinking in the delicious curves of muscles on his arms. "Could we do that again?"

Asuma grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

_An: And there was smut lots of smut, lots of smut, lots of smut, yeah yeah. So this was to say sorry for that basically smutless previous chapter! _

_Sorry for cutting off Kakashi and Sakura again, but I did say that this was equal parts AsuIno and KakaSaku and I just feel like Asuma and Ino would probably get down to doing the dirty first. It's like I posted on tumblr, I feel like Asuma's more 'cannot resist, must fuck hard', whereas Kakashi's like 'tease them and please them, tease them and please them.' And personally I think both are pretty great :') _

_So! Again, thank you to all the wonderful people who have favourited and followed this story so far! It truly means a lot to me! _

_Also thank you to: Tyhir (I'm planning on adding a few more AsuIno fics to this world! Never fear! Thank you for your review!), NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast (haha, yeah, I'm a bitch! And don't worry, all the things you are wondering will be solved! Thanks for the review again! I love my girl Ino), bookluv22 (thank you so much! Your review was lovely!), deathrosekitty (I loved the 'blowjob knees' line too! Glad someone appreciated it! Thank you!), Emzy2k11, Trunksmybaby (I'm sorry! I hope this made up for it!), Starkiss666, Kashi, Kristen124, Laurie (Hehehe), LinchEe and harvestangel99 for your reviews! They truly mean sooooo much to me and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this!_


	7. Chapter 7

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 7

* * *

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. As soon as Ino had requested a redo, Asuma had launched himself back into action, only this time he claimed he wanted to make her scream in a different way.

Ino watched excitedly as her former Sensei began making his way down her body, his eyes on hers the whole way. Surges of white hot heat passed throughout the blonde, making her shiver.

The idea of Asuma down there, touching her, turned her on more than she could even possibly articulate.

He moved back and picked her up so that she was basically lying vertically, her ass up in the air, her pussy exposed to him. He grabbed her ankles and put them around his neck, and then he moved in.

She was so **wet**. Asuma couldn't hold in his own moan as he began licking her slowly. He kept his eyes on her face, watching with arousal as she flinched at each lick. She too had her eyes open, and she was gazing down at him, her eyes misty with sexual pleasure.

His mouth was big enough that he could hold a lot of her in his mouth, but he paid special attention to her clitoris, flicking it with his tongue vigorously, while she bucked.

"Ah, ah. Sensei!" She moaned, plunging her hands into his hair and gripping his scalp.

Asuma increased his pace, abusing her clit with his tongue. Ino began squirming underneath him, the pleasure almost too much for her, but Asuma held her in place easily- something that only turned the girl on even more as she struggled.

He still kept his eyes on her face, even as his tongue waggled lewdly between her legs, causing almost painful bouts of pleasure.

"Uh, fuck!" Ino shrieked, closing her thighs around his head slightly and thrusting herself into him. "Ah, fuck. Asuma Sensei!" She began panting, saliva running down her chin as she tried to control her arousal. "So hot. Fuck!" She was almost screaming, her eyes still on him, and his eyes still on hers.

He moved his tongue away from her swollen clitoris just for a few moments. "Cum for you Sensei, baby." He ordered and then returned his tongue to her button, even as Ino reacted to his words.

"Please, uh!" She was cumming, pounding her pussy into his face as hard as she could, trying to maximise her pleasure.

Asuma continued sucking at her, his tongue still flicking over her clitoris, even as she came, the juices soaking into his mouth.

"Fuck!" She yelped, her body shaking as Asuma gently untangled his neck from her legs and leant down to kiss her.

He was going for a gentle kiss, but Ino grabbed him by his head and pressed her lips against his, kissing him desperately once again. She moaned into the kiss and grabbed his hand, moving it onto her pussy before she moved one of her own hands down to his cock, fondling it as best she could.

Asuma complied immediately, playing with her contently as they kissed vigorously, their tongues slick and warm against each other.

Suddenly Ino broke off the kiss and got up off the couch. "Sit up." She ordered, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Asuma did as he was told and gazed at her, drinking in her body. She was perfect- her face was flushed from the fucking, and her hair was dishevelled. Her long graceful neck led down to biteable collarbones before reaching her chest which swelled into two atrociously attractive breasts. The pink nipples were erect and Asuma couldn't help but bite his lip as he watched them sway.

Ino walked towards him, drinking him in as much as he was drinking her in. She could still hardly believe how rock hard Asuma's muscles were. He could probably break her neck with ease. Ino shuddered…but those hands were so talented.

She got to her knees in front of him and then smiled up at him. "Can I please suck your cock again Asuma?"

At these words Asuma closed his eyes and brought his head back to rest on the couch. "Fuck Ino." He whispered.

Ino's smile widened and then she looked back at what was possibly her favourite part of her Sensei's body. She still couldn't get over how huge he was. The man's rod was still slick with her juices, and she felt more wetness pool out of her at this thought.

Leaning forward, the girl licked him up and down, tucking her hair away from her face as she did so.

Asuma let out the slightest of groans and moved his hand down to caress her cheek. Ino blushed slightly at his touch and then sucked gently on the tip, making the man shudder.

The Kunoichi closed her eyes and then gently edged more of him inside her. He was so big that she was already starting to gag, but she didn't care, it just turned her on more.

He was already so slick that it was easy for Ino to bring her hands around the shaft and move her hands up and down, rubbing him even as she gently bobbed her head down even further, taking him in even more.

"Shit," Asuma groaned, and his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head. "Keep going baby."

Ino moaned and the vibrations, once again, made Asuma flinch with pleasure. He opened his eyes hazily and saw that the girl had her eyes closed, completely focused on pleasuring her former Sensei.

Her other hand was on the inside of his thigh, caressing the smooth muscle. He threw his head back again and gave into the pleasure, his groans growing louder.

Ino brought her hand off his shaft and moved her head down even lower, managing to reach the base of him, with great difficulty. She slathered her tongue all around the bottom of his dick, massaging the sensitive skin. Asuma began tensing and Ino ripped her mouth free of his penis, licking at it furiously now.

"Fuck! Ah! I'm gonna cum!" Asuma groaned and then he released, his cum shot everywhere, hitting Ino on the face.

Ino let out a small moan of pleasure, and continued her licking even as her former Sensei shuddered into his orgasm.

"Oh shit Ino," Asuma groaned. He grabbed her by the chin and moved her away from his cock. "You're too good at that."

Ino giggled, wiping at her cheeks and chin, removing his cum with her fingers before sticking them into her mouth. She smirked as Asuma's eyes widened, watching her suck on her digits lustfully.

"I like doing it," she returned, getting up off her knees and moving to stand in front of her Sensei again. "I love hearing you moan." She leant down and whispered this part into his ear, one of her knees now on the sofa, in-between his thighs.

Asuma's cock twitched again. "Ino Yamanaka, you are very badly behaved."

Ino giggled and then sat on his lap, rubbing herself against his already growing dick. She looked like she was about to reply, but she lost herself as she moved her slick pussy upon his cock. Her eyes grew lustful again as a pink tint took over her cheeks. The girl moved her hands to his abs, stroking them.

"Can we please go again Asuma Sensei?" She looked down at his cock and then up at him. "Please?"

Asuma moved forwards slightly and kissed her. As he did so, he picked her up and then brought her back down, right onto him. He was plunged deep within her so quickly that Ino had to cut off the kiss and let out a shriek of pleasure.

Asuma grabbed her again and began kissing her, even while Ino moved herself up and down, feeling him inside her. She groaned into the kiss and Asuma bit her lip.

"Ohh fuck. Asuma Sensei. Oh fuck!" She closed her eyes and bunched up her hands upon his chest, bringing herself closer so that there were no gaps between their bodies.

At the feel of her tits on his chest, Asuma let out a groan of his own. "Fuck. Ah! Open your eyes Ino baby."

Ino opened her eyes and then they gazed at each other as she bobbed up and down on him, moaning loudly.

"Sensei! Ahh. You're so big. Fuck. Sensei!" She yelped, increasing her pace, gripping onto his broad shoulders for purchase.

"Fuck!" Asuma groaned back as Ino grinded herself on him, her breathing coming out fast and disjointed.

She was so wet that she was sliding up and down him with enormous ease, groaning loudly each time she hit the root of him.

"Uhmm," she moaned. "Oh. I'm going to cum."

Asuma began helping her along, moving himself up and down inside her while Ino began shaking with the pleasure.

"Fuck! Ah! Asuma Sensei!" She came screaming his name and Asuma came at the same time, shooting himself inside her once again.

She stayed on him, not moving while she recovered from her orgasm and then she lifted her head to look at him, smiling almost shyly.

"That was nice." She murmured.

Asuma grabbed her and kissed her hard, his hand caressing her breast. Ino let out another small mewl and he licked her jawline before finally breaking apart, entwining his hands with hers. Ino smiled, liking the sensation of his big paws covering her small dainty hands.

* * *

She was excited, but she was also so so scared. Sakura watched nervously as Kakashi got to his feet and padded over to one of his drawers, receiving a condom from within.

What if he was too big to fit into her? Ino had said she'd cried the first time she'd had sex. What if Sakura did too? Kakashi would probably abandon the whole idea. Why would he bother with her if he could just go and have sex with **anyone **else in the village?

The man in question came back over to the bed, pulling off his trousers as he did so. Sakura went bright red as she saw he was already aroused, and he was **huge**.

The girl surreptitiously prodded at her entrance. Would he actually be able to fit? She looked back and felt a sharp thrill of excitement rush up and down her spine as she saw him roll the condom down his dick.

"Ka…" she coughed and went pink when Kakashi turned to look at her. "Kakashi Sensei," she gulped as he cocked his head at her and moved to be hovering over her again, hands either side of her. "Is it…is it going to hurt?"

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction, but then he moved his mouth down to hers. Sakura melted into the kiss, but when they drew apart, she still looked afraid.

"It might hurt a bit, yes," he admitted, bringing one of his hands up to sweep her hair away from her face. "But if you want me to stop, at any moment, I'll stop."

Sakura almost felt like crying there and then. Oh God. Why was she feeling so emotional? He was just offering to pull himself out of her if she was in pain…it wasn't like he was offering to marry her. _Get a hold of yourself Sakura! _She yelped inwardly.

"O…ok." She managed.

Kakashi nodded at her and then slowly brought his fingers down to her clitoris again, while his other hand moved her thighs apart even further, spreading her open.

"Try to loosen up a little Sakura," he whispered.

Sakura moaned slightly as he rubbed her sensitive nub with his finger, but she couldn't help but let out a squeak of anticipation, and nervousness, when she looked down and saw he was moving his cock to her entrance.

He paused. "Are you ready?" He questioned.

Sakura let out a deep shuddery breath and then nodded, closing her eyes and chewing on her bottom lip.

Kakashi pressed his dick into her entrance, moving as slowly as he could. She was already extremely wet and so he moved with relative ease, but he could still tell it was causing his lover great discomfort. She flinched slightly, her brow creasing. He was only a quarter of the way in when she let out a yelp of pain.

"Ow!" She shrieked. "Ow!"

Immediately Kakashi felt a wave of guilt pass over him and he stayed very still. He'd taken lots of girls' virginity, but for some reason he really did not want to hurt Sakura. He wanted her first time to be wonderful.

There were a few moments of silence and then Sakura opened her eyes. "I…I think you can carry on," she murmured. "But please go slow."

Kakashi nodded and then gently began sliding himself into her even further. Sakura continued wincing and Kakashi knew exactly why. She was so tight and Kakashi wasn't small. Despite himself, the man let out a small groan- the way her pussy was constricting around him was just mouth-watering.

Still…Sakura's comfort was paramount. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her away. He paused again once he was half way in and looked up at her for feedback. She nodded at him and then he pressed himself into her even deeper, managing to get all the way to the hilt.

"Is it…is it done?" Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper and Kakashi nodded slowly, slightly worried that she was regretting it.

But then the girl did something he would never have expected, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. Their tongues danced around each other and she groaned slightly before falling back.

"Thank you!" She trilled.

Kakashi smiled in a surprised way at her. "Thank you?" He repeated.

Sakura nodded, a dumb smile on her face, but then she went quiet. "Can we…can we uh…?"

Kakashi smirked and in answer to her unasked question gently moved out of her before moving back in. Sakura's back arched and she let out a breathless gasp.

"Oh my God!" She yelped.

Now that he was sure she was comfortable, Kakashi moved his lips down to her collarbone and began sucking the skin there gently, all the while thrusting himself in and out of her. Underneath him, Sakura moaned and writhed, putting one of her hands in his mess of spikes, and the other hand on his shoulder to gain purchase.

Listening to her moans only turned Kakashi on even more and he let out a groan of his own, against her skin, as he moved in and out of her, his skin slapping against hers.

Sakura was in a world of pleasure. The feeling of him moving in and out of her was sending waves of elation up and down her spine. The pressure of his lips on her collarbone and that beautiful body on top of her weren't exactly negatives either.

"Ah, fuck, Sakura,"

Sakura went red as Kakashi's voice sounded and she let out a small mewl of pleasure. The idea that he was enjoying this as much as she was…it was just amazing. Her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"You're so tight," he moved his head away from her collarbone and pressed himself against her lips, kissing her before drawing back and gazing at her, even as he thrust himself in and out. "You're so beautiful."

Sakura moaned and spread her legs wider, wanting him inside her even deeper. He increased his pace, grinning down at her. Which, of course, only served to turn the girl on even more.

She stroked his face. "You're so handsome and-ah!" She let out a yelp of pleasure and began panting, her face going red as Kakashi hit her g-spot.

At the sounds of her desperate moans, Kakashi went even faster, groaning in unison with her. Sakura moaning underneath him, that was all the Copy Ninja needed. She was so perfect.

"Ah! Ah!" Sakura's moans started coming out quicker and soon she was tensing.

Kakashi moved his lips down to hers and kissed her deeply as she orgasmed, groaning into his mouth. He came too and drew apart from her, moaning her name.

He continued moving his hips, making sure she received the maximum amount of pleasure and then he looked down at her, watching as she smiled widely.

She looked like she was in another world and she also looked more beautiful than Kakashi had ever seen her. Her hair was everywhere, her face was pink, her lips were swollen from the aggressive kissing. The man looked down and watched as her small breasts heaved.

"Thank you…" she eventually managed after a little while. "Thank you so much Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi chuckled and then stroked her neck with his hand. "Thank you too Sakura. Was it good?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling with a dreamy looking expression on her face. "Better than I ever would have imagined."

Kakashi smiled and pecked her on the lips. She closed her eyes and shifted slightly under him, still loving the feeling of him inside her.

"You're so handsome Kakashi Sensei," she murmured. "And your orgasm face is really nice too," she opened her eyes. "I'd like to see it again."

Kakashi grinned. Just like he thought…this was going to be lots of fun.

* * *

_An: Woo more smut! I thought I'd gift you guys with this as this story won't be updated for a few days, due to the fact I'm going away for the weekend! _

_Thank you so so so much to all you lovely beans who have favourited and followed this. I can still hardly believe how well this is doing, as this is the first smut I've ever posted online O.O_

_Also, thank you to: Maria Antonieta, LinchEe, Lunafaerie2010, deathrosekitty, harvestangel99, NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast, Trunksmybaby, bookluv22 and Emzy2k11 for your wonderful reviews! _

_They mean so much! I hope this chapter was enjoyable enough. _


	8. Chapter 8

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 8

* * *

Sakura could still barely believe how lucky she was. Could this really be happening? She prayed that it wasn't some sort of crazy dream.

Not only had she lost her virginity, but she'd lost it to her former Sensei, whom she respected and admired beyond belief…and who she now fancied an enormous amount.

The girl held in a moan as Kakashi kissed her deeply, moving in and out of her slowly this time, as if savouring the experience.

He moved his lips away from her and pushed them against the side of her neck, biting down slightly while Sakura let out a gasp.

"Oh, ah!" She mewled and Kakashi moved one of his hands to one of her breasts, squeezing it lightly as he began moving faster, though still maintaining the languid liquidity of his thrusting.

Sakura loved it. She loved how he was treating her as if she was special to him, even if he didn't feel that way. As he sucked gently at her neck, caressing it with his tongue, she felt herself tensing.

"Mmm." She moaned lightly and Kakashi's thrusts became even faster until she orgasmed, groaning loudly.

As she shuddered, Kakashi once again pressed his lips against hers, keeping up with his movements until he too came, moaning.

They kissed for a little while longer and then Kakashi moved off her, rolling to be next to her. Immediately the pinkette missed the warmth of his body on top of her, but she had to admit…she was a little tired.

"That was…" she struggled to find the correct word while Kakashi moved his head to look at her, his spikes messy upon the pillow. "…good?"

The man next to her laughed and edged closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Good."

At his lips on her cheeks, Sakura felt a tingle run through her body. Yes, it was probably just Kakashi trying to make her feel welcome and ok, but she really appreciated it. At least he wasn't up on his feet right now, getting dressed. He was just lying there, next to her, his face content and his whole body on show.

Sakura felt her eyes creeping lower and then abruptly adjusted her gaze. Gosh, she really was turning into a bit of a sex fiend wasn't she?

In fact, the girl suddenly realised how exposed she was, and quickly yanked the duvet over herself. In her haste, Sakura managed to pull the covers right over her head. _Oh Lord. How embarrassing._

There were a few seconds of silence and then Kakashi ducked his head under the duvet, peering at her with a small smile on his face.

"Sakura? All ok?"

Sakura chewed at her bottom lip slightly before nodding and bringing her head back into the outside world. Kakashi followed her slowly and he raised his eyebrows at her once they were both level.

"Sorry," the girl managed, feeling silly. "I just…this is still a lot to get used to."

Kakashi's reply was to stroke her cheek. Sakura melted into his touch, closing her eyes as he caressed her. That was until her bladder entered the equation. She was **bursting**.

The girl's eyes snapped open and she looked at her former Sensei, who had also closed his eyes and had his head turned to the ceiling, looking very relaxed.

"Um, I'm just going to pop to the loo." She murmured and then she got up and all but sprinted to the bathroom, not allowing Kakashi any chances to admire her body.

Once she was gone, the door slamming shut behind her, Kakashi got to his feet and ripped the duvet off, revealing that his white sheets had, as he'd suspected, became stained by blood. It was natural. Of course it was natural, but the Copy Ninja had an inkling that Sakura would probably be rather embarrassed by the evidence of her virginity upon his sheets, and so he deftly ripped them off the bed, curling them into a ball before throwing them onto the floor by his side of the bed.

He'd deal with them later, when Sakura wasn't around to witness it. He really didn't want her to be embarrassed, even if she did go a delightful shade of pink.

Sakura meanwhile, had indeed discovered that she'd bled everywhere, if the scream coming from his bathroom was anything to go by. Kakashi let out the softest of sighs and then headed to the bathroom, opening it to see that Sakura was staring down at her legs, which were covered in streaks of red.

As soon as the door creaked open, the girl let out another almighty yelp and brought her hands up to her privates, trying her best to cover them valiantly.

"Sakura," Kakashi murmured softly. "We just made love. Twice. I've seen all of it."

Sakura did not let her hands drop, but her face did soften as she realised the logic of the statement. Or was her face softening because he'd just said 'made love' and not 'had sex'? Despite herself, a small blush crawled its way across her face. Then she remembered where she was.

"I've…I've…" she gestured downwards. "I've bled everywhere."

Kakashi examined her legs with a casual eye and then looked up at her. "It happens," he agreed. "Would you like a shower?"

Sakura ignored his question, a mortified expression creeping across her face. "Did I bleed all over your bed?" She enquired. "Oh no! Kakashi Sensei, I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura, it's **fine**."

Sakura was too concerned with what she had discovered now however, and was entering meltdown mode. "Oh my God, I've destroyed your bed haven't I? I'll pay for everything,"

"Sakura-"

"This is so humiliating," the girl placed her hands on her face, burning bright hot red. "I can't believe I've done this! Please forgive me Kakashi Sensei. I know you must be regretting it now but-" The girl went quiet when the sound of a shower head turning on permeated the air. She looked over only to see Kakashi standing in the shower, the water dripping down his toned torso, his spikes dripping the diamond coloured liquid. She gaped.

"Sakura, come have a shower," the man murmured.

Sakura stared at him, her mouth hanging open in a less than attractive manner. She couldn't regulate it though; her body was going crazy. Warm flashes of pleasure danced up and down her spine, and she could already feel wetness in her womanhood. Her eyes traced the water currently running along Kakashi's hard abdomen. How had **she** managed to ensnare **that**?

He smiled at her reaction and then beckoned her over. Without a word, Sakura began padding towards him, no longer ashamed of her nakedness.

As soon as she was in, Kakashi closed the door behind her, trapping the pair of them in the enclosed space.

"Now then," he muttered, more to himself than to her, and then he grabbed the shower head from above her.

Sakura stared at his body, admiring how tall he was in comparison to her. Their skin touched, his wet and hers not. She shuddered.

Kakashi brought the shower nozzle down and moved the water onto her thighs. Blood began washing away as he moved to the inside her of her leg. Sakura stayed very still as Kakashi's other hand began gently stroking her now clean thigh, caressing the skin as he stood behind her.

"Move your legs apart slightly Sakura." He almost whispered and Sakura did so.

The stream of water hitting her womanhood made her jump slightly. Kakashi brought his free hand up to her shoulder, keeping her still as he apparently lost all interest in cleaning her, gaining an interest, instead, in focusing the water onto her clitoris.

It was lovely. It felt beautiful. Sakura let out a happy moan and leant her head back, hitting his broad chest lightly as she closed her eyes, relaxing into the feeling.

"Ahh," she shivered as he moved it closer to her button once again before drawing it away. Her legs drew apart even further as the hot water beat upon her womanhood, and Kakashi brought his free hand to be under one of her thighs, supporting her slightly as she basked in the pleasure he was allowing her. "Mm. Oh my God,"

Suddenly Kakashi shifted, moving to place the shower head back up above them. Sakura watched it go with a tragic look in her eyes.

"I was enjoying tha-" She looked over her shoulder only to see Kakashi was almost as turned on as she was, his large dick already dripping pre cum.

"I couldn't let the shower have all the fun." He grumbled and Sakura let out a giggle before moaning as he moved one of his large hands to caress her pussy from behind.

She moved her hands up to the walls of the shower, gaining some support as she shuddered under his fingers' wrath.

"Y…yeah…" she managed to breath out. "The shower's almost as talented as you."

Kakashi grinned at her as she tossed a smile over her shoulder at him. "Almost?" He repeated.

Sakura's eyes glazed over as he thumbed her clitoris. "Uhh," she moaned quietly. "Maybe not."

Kakashi smirked, watching her face through his wet fringe. "I like this angle on you Sakura," he moved forwards and rubbed his cock against her skin, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Wet with your legs spread apart."

"Fuck." Sakura bit out and then Kakashi moved into her pussy from behind, making the girl clench her teeth and groan.

He leant over her, his abs rubbing against her back as he cupped her breasts, his breathing heavy in her ears.

"You're fucking beautiful." He groaned.

Sakura let out her own moan in return. It had been sexy to her earlier when he'd been treating her like a princess, but now his whole voice was shaking with carnal lust and she'd never been wetter.

He slammed into her from behind, their skin smacking together wetly and she moaned, moving her head back so she could kiss him. The kiss was wet and passionate and Sakura began panting into it as he increased his thrusting, groaning. She was shaking so much from the pleasure that she was scared her hands were going to slip from the wall.

"Ahh, Kakashi!" She yelped as he squeezed her breasts and slammed deep inside of her.

He grabbed her arms and managed to loop them around his neck, while he brought one of her legs up and held it against his hip, managing to get a better angle. Her head lolled on his chest as he pumped into her from behind and she moaned loudly.

"Sakura, ah!" Kakashi couldn't help himself verbalising his passion as Sakura bounced in front of him, her eyes glazed as she looked forward at the wall, feeling pleasure radiate throughout her entire body.

Her moaning grew louder and louder. She loved how easy it had been for him to pick her up, and she loved the feeling of his wet body slick against hers, those abs pressing into her back. And he was so **deep **inside her. And it was all him, there was no condom this time, and though a small part of Sakura told herself she should be worried about that, she couldn't be. Not at a time like this.

"Uh, uh. Ahh!" She yelped, her hands falling down from around his neck and hanging uselessly at her side as she began to feel an orgasm rippling through her.

Kakashi increased his pace, groaning loudly, and then Sakura came, shaking on the end of him. He quickly removed himself from her and then gazed at her as he finished outside of her, groaning as he watched her recover from her climax, her legs weak.

"F…fuck," she managed after a few short moments, her face red as she watched cum shoot out of the end of his cock.

Kakashi let go of his manhood and then grabbed her, kissing her deeply as the water pattered onto their bodies. Once they drew apart, they simply smiled at each other, breathing heavy.

"That kind of negated the whole aspect of getting clean." Sakura managed after a few short moments.

Kakashi grinned at her and then nuzzled her neck, his heart pounding.

* * *

_An: I'm back! Thank you guys for being so patient. I love all of you so so so much!_

_Thank you to everyone who's started following or favourited this story, stop by and say hi if you want!_

_Also, thank you to: Guest, Maria Antonieta, Emzy2k11, Guest (Aw, your review made me so happy! I hope AsuIno becomes a bigger thing too!), deathrosekitty (I actually saw your review after I finished this chapter so I hope you like the wall sex hoho), AnneLea (Thank you so much! And I've just seen that you've put this story in your community and I feel like crying! You're too kind! Thank you so so so much!), Trunksmybaby, harvestangel99, dogdevil03d, Lunafaerie2010 (ahh, thank you so much!), Laurie, LinchEe (who wouldn't? *dreamy sigh*) and Kashi for your reviews! They mean sooooooooooooooo much. I cannot even explain!_


	9. Chapter 9

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning, Ino woke up to discover her body was going through an extreme oxymoron. On one side she was the most comfortable she'd ever felt. She was lying in Asuma's bed with Asuma's strong arms wrapped around her and his warm body flush against hers; it was lovely, it was one of the nicest feelings she'd ever experienced…and then there was the aching.

Her whole body was aching. Her legs felt like jelly, her hips were screaming out in agony, her arms were floppy, her stomach felt like it had a permanent stitch.

Jeez. Ino had thought she knew what rough sex was…she hadn't, she really hadn't. But boy was she glad she'd found out what it was.

Even the memories of what her and her former Sensei had got up to last night were turning her on. She wriggled slightly and Asuma reacted, nuzzling the back of her neck and mumbling slightly.

Ah. He was awake.

Ino suddenly felt a small flash of worry. Perhaps he was regretting last night. What if he kicked her out? She didn't want to face that.

The girl turned her head slightly to look at him and the man raised his head to grin sleepily at her.

"Good morning." He greeted, his voice hoarse.

A pink blush attacked Ino's face, but she turned, shifting until she was facing him properly, their noses nearly touching as they lay upon the same pillow.

"Hello." She returned.

Asuma's smile stretched at this and he reached out, pressing his hand onto the small of her back and pulling her towards him so that they could kiss. Ino's heart began beating as their lips met.

Something was different. She was feeling different.

As they drew apart, Ino watched as Asuma's lips relaxed and he smiled dozily at her again, one of his hands coming up to stroke her hair.

She gazed at him. He was so handsome and he was willing to spend time with her. Why was he doing this? He didn't have to. She'd have been happy just with the sex…wouldn't she?

She felt her heart clench and butterflies begin forming in her stomach when she looked at him. Except…was her heart hurting more? Were those butterflies a little bigger?

Oh God no.

Ino was not the type of girl who fell in love after having sex. Sex didn't have anything to do with love when it came to Ino.

She'd had a crush on Asuma for a while now, of course she had, but she'd never felt this sort of stupid emotion when around him.

Having sex with him was supposed to help, not make things worse!

"Ino,"

Ino met his eyes as he spoke. She felt herself falling into his deep brown orbs.

"I know you probably already know this, but I think it should still be said," Asuma leant forward and rested his forehead on hers. "You're beautiful."

Ino's heart contracted almost painfully. _Stop being so emotional_ she instructed herself viciously. _He's just being nice. It's just the sex. Hormones make people emotional. _

She blushed deep red. She needed a distraction, lest she say something stupid and ruin everything. Without speaking, she ducked her head under the covers and discovered, to her relief and pleasure, that Asuma was suffering from some pretty serious morning wood.

She began shifting, moving down his body towards his manhood. Asuma lifted the covers to look at her.

"Ino, you don't have to-" the man cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath once Ino placed her spit slicked hands onto him and smiled.

This was where Ino felt safe. She knew how to pleasure someone. She didn't know how to react to strange emotions about somebody who, of course could never, and would never, feel that way back. The back of her mind told her these feelings were more than a crush, but the back of her mind was told to shut up.

The girl moved her small hands up and down Asuma's thick shaft, feeling every vein and ridge while Asuma let out a grumble of pleasure. Ino looked up and bit her lip as she saw he'd closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling of her hands on him.

The man's cock throbbed in her grip and Ino began rubbing it harder, feeling wetness form down in her pussy even as she did so.

"Fuck." Asuma groaned and he moved his hips upwards, thrusting into Ino's grip.

Ino giggled and began moving even faster, pumping him as hard as she could. His dick was slick with her spit now and the image of it glistening with saliva turned Ino on more than she could have dreamed.

Asuma threw his arm over his eyes, but raised it slightly, peeking out from under his own limb to watch Ino feverishly pull at him. Her small hands were cold against his heated dick and he let out a moan of pleasure. He focused in on her breasts, which were bobbing up and down as she worked, and then he came, the cum hitting Ino on the chest and neck.

She drew back smiling widely, before crawling over his body and leaning over him. Asuma opened his eyes and smiled back up at her.

"I could get used to having you in my bed." He muttered.

"And on your sofa." Ino retorted cheekily.

Asuma began laughing and Ino felt her cheeks pinken. She was thrilled she could make him laugh so uproariously. Oh dear. She was in trouble.

Once his laughter subsided, Asuma brought a hand up to cup her face. Ino snuggled into his hand, closing her eyes slightly.

"Would you like a coffee?" The man requested.

Ino's eyes opened and she looked down at him. He looked happy, content. Ino wanted to pretend that was because he was happy with her, and not just because she'd serviced him only moments ago.

"Yes please," she replied. "With way more sugar than you would deem humanly possible, if that's ok."

Asuma chuckled and began shifting from under her, allowing Ino to fall back onto the bed. The girl turned to watch as he stood up.

"At your orders ma'am." He quipped, before padding towards the door.

Ino watched him go lustfully, happy that he hadn't decided to clothe himself. She drank in the smooth caramel texture of his large broad back, watching as the muscles rippled slightly as a result of him bringing his hands up to run through his hair. And then he was gone, out of the door, and Ino let out a large sigh.

What was she doing? She glanced to the side and saw a kunai on the bedside table. She grabbed it, twiddling it slightly between her fingers. That was just like Asuma, so careless and yet so careful at the same time. She liked the idea that he could protect her. Ino could handle herself, of course she could, but Asuma could handle everything she could handle and so much more.

Argh. The girl put the kunai down and then placed her hands over her face. This was not how she'd envisioned the next morning. Why was he being so nice? Why was she acting so dopey? She was behaving like a love starved puppy, desperate for the man's attention.

She wanted to talk to Sakura. Sakura would know what to say. Vaguely Ino began wondering whether Sakura was in the same sort of situation as she was. She wondered whether the pinkette had made good on Kakashi's idea.

Just as she was thinking about her best friend, Asuma re-entered the room, clutching two cups of coffee. He grinned when he saw Ino's eyes rove up and down his body.

"It's rude to stare," he commented, placing the mugs down on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here you go princess, one coffee with way too much sugar."

Ino smiled and then shifted towards him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she reached for her mug. She took a sip and then smiled.

"Mm," she murmured. "Delicious! And as for the staring, you can't walk around naked and not expect me to leer a little."

Asuma nearly choked on his coffee. He placed the mug down, laughing.

"Ino! You're like a lecherous old man!"

Ino began giggling too and then shrugged, taking a nonchalant sip of her drink again. She'd not felt this happy, this content and relaxed, for such a long time. Why did this have to be a temporary thing? She paused for a moment, looking down into her mug. Did it have to be a onetime thing? She looked up, wanting to ask whether they could do it again, but the words dried and died in her throat.

But at the very least, she needed to feel his touch again. She placed her cup back down on the bedside table and then sat up, pressing her chest against his back. She looped her arms around his neck and then leant down, pressing a kiss against his throat.

"I'm going to take a shower," she murmured. "And I don't want you to be dressed when I come back."

Asuma laughed again. "You're a harlot." He replied, his tone amused.

Ino moved to sit next to him, stretching slightly, loving how he watched her breasts rise and fall as she did so. "I'm **your **harlot." She returned and then she got to her feet.

Well…she tried to. As soon as the girl was up, she stumbled. Her whole body shook with pain and Asuma had to lean out to grab her.

"Ino?"

"Your fault!" Ino immediately tried to regain her balance, wincing as her hips crunched in reaction to the movement.

Despite himself, Asuma grinned, apparently proud he'd managed to have this impact on his little student's body.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Ino wasn't really mad, but she was in pain.

Asuma suddenly grabbed out and pulled the girl towards him, making her land on his lap. He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Apparently you're not leaving this bed for a while Yamanaka." He whispered.

Ino couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "But then I'll be bored." She returned.

Asuma grinned. "There's things we could do," He then lay her on the bed gently. "I'll try and help your muscles relax." He brought his large hands up to her thighs and began massaging them casually.

Ino relaxed into his hands, enjoying the feeling of his warm digits pressuring her aching muscles. But still…her loins were burning. Seeing him naked wasn't exactly a antiaphrodisiac and Ino was feeling the effects of his touch down in her womanhood.

Still, better to just lie back and enjoy it. The girl closed her eyes and put her arms behind her head, which was why she was a little shocked when she felt Asuma's mouth on the inside of her thigh.

She jumped and then opened her eyes to see he was grinning at her.

"Yes please." She murmured.

Asuma's smile widened and then he ducked his head down again, bringing his lips ever closer to her burning pussy.

He sucked gently on her clitoris, caressing it slightly with his tongue. This resulted in Ino moaning lowly, her hands moving down to clutch the sheets either side of her. Asuma licked the whole length of her wetness before bringing his tongue down to her entrance.

Ino groaned loudly as he pushed his tongue inside her. Pulses of pleasure raged up and down her spine, making her toes curl as Asuma moved in as far as he could go.

Moaning, the girl moved her hands into his hair and ran her fingers through it while he tongued her. She spread her legs wantonly, wanting him to be as far inside her as he could. Asuma brought his hands up to her breasts and he squeezed them gently as he continued lathering her pussy with his tongue, making her squeal with pleasure.

The girl began jerking violently underneath Asuma's mouth, enjoying the sensation of his tongue so deep inside her. Asuma's licks became almost frantic, and he pushed his tongue in and out of her furiously, all the while squeezing on her breasts.

Ino came, shuddering and yelping his name and still Asuma did not leave her womanhood. He lapped up every last bit of juice that came out of her and then he crawled up her body, leaning over her and smiling down into her face.

"Did that help?" He questioned.

Ino darted out and placed a quick kiss on his lips before smirking slyly. "It may have done."

Asuma grinned and then rolled to her side, placing one of his arms around her, bringing her in close to him. Ino closed her eyes and snuggled down next to him. She was still too scared to ask what was going to come of this, but she was also basking in her afterglow. She could be happy here for a little while. Asuma began stroking her hair and Ino let out a content sigh. She could get used to this.

* * *

_An: Well since Sakura got her own chapter, it only makes sense that Ino had an entire chapter dedicated to her sexy self and her sexy Sensei. Am I right? Or am I right?_

_We're back on equal footing now! Woo! _

_So, thank you to all the wonderful people who have favourited and followed this story. I genuinely never believed that so many people would like my first attempt at smut :') It means so so so much to me!_

_Also, thank you to: deathrosekitty, Emzy2k11, Stunning Sunset (Hell yeah he is!), Kashi, Trunksmybaby, NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast (Hope this makes up for it! Tehe.), LinchEe (woo! yay!), Laurie, Lunaefaerie2010, Pyro-Misa, (Your review really touched me! Thank you so so so much for that. I was feeling pretty down about my writing yesterday and then I read your review and felt all happy. Thank you!), harvestangel99 and Tyhir (Things shall be revealed, I promise :3) for your reviews! They mean so much and inspire me to keep going! Cha! _

_Thanks sooo much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 10

* * *

That morning, Sakura got an inkling as to why Kakashi was so often late to the Team 7 meetings. Ok, so today was kind of her fault, but who cared? It wasn't like she or Kakashi needed to be anywhere.

The girl sighed into the kiss, feeling remarkably content as her Sensei's lips pressed against hers.

It was now late morning, and neither Kakashi nor Sakura had made a move to get out of bed. Usually Sakura liked to be up at the crack of dawn -drinking the night before permitting- ready for the day ahead, but today she was happy to just lie next to her handsome former Sensei and simply drink in the atmosphere. That was until her stomach rumbled. At the noise, Kakashi drew back and smiled at her, while Sakura went red.

"Uhhh-"

"It happens," Kakashi leant down and kissed her on the nose. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Sakura protested, though she most definitely was. "But don't you think it's time we got out of bed?" A sly smile slipped onto her face. "You could make me breakfast."

At these words, Kakashi's eyebrows rose, but then he smiled too and rolled off of her. "Hmm," he pretended to consider the girl's suggestion, but then shook his head. "No, I don't think so Sakura. I think I'd rather stay in bed."

"And I thought you were a gentleman." Sakura mumbled, pouting as she watched him.

Kakashi grinned wolfishly and then turned his head to look at her. "I could be **convinced **to cook you breakfast Sakura. **Persuade **me."

Sakura looked at him for a few short moments and then her emerald eyes narrowed. Kakashi adored that look on her, the way her nose scrunched up and her cheeks puffed out.

"You're such a pervert." She muttered.

Kakashi reached up a hand and flicked the girl delicately on the shoulder. "Yes, but you already knew that."

Sakura pulled a face at him, but then knelt up. She shuffled and then moved so that her thighs were either side of Kakashi's hips.

"Hello." She said.

Kakashi's smile widened. "Hello Sakura,"

Every time he said her name, Sakura felt her heart beat increase. She needed to not be distracted however as she slowly began pooling chakra into her hands. Kakashi watched her face with interest as she focused her energy. Sakura truly was beautiful, but Kakashi had slept with many a beautiful woman, so that couldn't be the sole reason his heart kept doing little flips.

_Perhaps I should simply be focusing on the fact I have an extraordinarily appealing woman atop me, instead of dwelling on other…things _Kakashi redeemed his efforts in examining Sakura, bringing his eyes down to her small breasts, which had a number of love bites on them, courtesy of himself of course. He liked that.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest and Kakashi suddenly got the distinct feeling that it would take a **lot **of effort for him to move. The pinkette had poured just enough chakra into her hands that she could keep him steady below her. **Now **he was interested.

As he watched, Sakura took one hand off his chest and pushed the covers back, revealing his already ready member. The girl blushed slightly as she took this sight in, and then she propped herself up, before slowly sliding herself down onto him. Both Kakashi and Sakura groaned at this, and Sakura had to quickly move her hand onto his chest to steady herself again.

They stayed still for a few moments and then Kakashi raised his hand slightly. "Oka-?"

Before he could finish his question, Sakura jerked her hips, making the man underneath her loll his head back as ripples of pleasure ran up and down his spine.

Sakura seemed to enjoy the sensation just as much as he did as she arched her head back too, letting out a mewl of pleasure.

Keeping her hands pressed flat against Kakashi's firm chest, Sakura began bucking her hips, groaning loudly as she felt him deep inside her. Kakashi watched her with lustful eyes. The girl's face was pink and the moans coming from those candy pink lips were just delicious.

Despite himself, Kakashi couldn't help but begin thrusting from underneath her. As soon as he did this, Sakura all but fell forward; she was only saved by her chakra infused hands. But still her head fell forward and she gasped into her Sensei's neck as he began taking over.

The man grabbed her butt from behind and squeezed hard as he began ramming into her from underneath. Sakura's squeaks and groans were only an incentive for Kakashi to go as hard as he could.

The man's cock was now slick with Sakura's juices and he could feel himself tensing. But still, he wanted Sakura to cum first, his pleasure had to wait. He held himself back, but increased his thrusting, trying to bring his lover to orgasm.

"Ahh! Oh! Kakashi!" Sakura's words were almost slurred as she fell forward, cumming.

As quickly as he could, Kakashi grabbed her by her hips and relinquished his dick from inside her, just in time, as he came, groaning her name.

There were a few moments of silence, punctuated only by heavy breathing, and then Sakura rolled off her Sensei, coming to lie next to him, grinning.

"That's got to be worth breakfast right Sensei?"

Kakashi closed his eyes for a few short moments, still basking in the bliss of his afterglow, but then he turned to look at her. "You're more perverted than you let on Sakura," he reached out a hand to stroke her hair before sitting up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He cast a smile over his shoulder. "Breakfast coming up." He declared.

* * *

_Later_

It took Ino a while, but eventually she found Sakura, standing outside Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, the pair of them apparently having just finished eating. It was late afternoon and Ino had only just left Asuma's house. Really, the girl felt she should probably go home and have a **long** hot bath -she was aching so damn much- but she really wanted to talk to Sakura. She needed to work out what was going **on** with herself.

"Sakura!" The girl waved her arm enthusiastically and went to run towards her best friend, only to reconsider the movement and begin hobbling instead.

Sakura and Naruto turned, Sakura's face splitting into a happy grin as she saw her friend approaching.

"Ino!"

"Oh hey Ino, how are you doing?"

Ino smiled at Naruto once she was close enough. "Naruto! It's good to see you again," the girl cocked her head and closed her eyes. "You've really grown up haven't you?"

Naruto scratched at the back of his head and began laughing. "That's what everyone keeps telling me!" He returned jovially.

Ino nodded at him and then looked to Sakura, who was watching her with raised eyebrows. Obviously the pinkette had noticed Ino's gait.

"Sakura, if you're not too busy I was wondering whether we could talk?"

Sakura's suspicious look transformed into a smile. "Yeah, sure!" She returned. "Naruto was just about to do some solo training weren't you?" The girl turned to look at her male best friend, who was now pouting.

"Aw, Sakura you said you were gonna come with me!"

Despite the entirely innocent statement, Sakura's face went bright red. She leant out and punched the boy on the shoulder.

"We can train together some other time!" She exclaimed, while Ino watched her with an amused facial expression. Oh, something had most definitely happened with Sakura.

Naruto looked sorrowful as he began rubbing his arm. "Can I come with you guys?"

"No!" Both Ino and Sakura exclaimed hurriedly, their voices too high.

Naruto flinched, but then pulled a dejected look. He kicked at the ground moodily, his sandal raising dust which spiralled up in an arc. "Why not?"

"Because we want to talk about girly things," Ino put in. She moved forwards and looped her arm with Naruto's, smiling up at him. "You don't want to hear about periods and stuff like that, do ya Naruto?"

At the word 'period' Naruto went pale, which was exactly what Ino had expected.

"Uh," the blond boy stiffened, drawing himself away from Ino as best he could. "No. No I don't,"

As Ino unlooped herself from him and moved to stand next to Sakura, Naruto's brow creased.

"I don't know whether I like it more that you two are getting on now," he mumbled. "Now you can just join together to tease me."

Ino and Sakura shared a look and then giggled. "What do you mean?" Ino cooed.

"We'd never tease **you **Naruto." Sakura said, smiling.

Naruto pouted and then glanced to the side, crossing his arms. "Yeah, whatever. Well, I guess I'll see you guys around then."

"Seeya Naruto!" Ino replied and then she linked arms with Sakura, beginning to pull her best friend away while the pinkette waved at Naruto, who started mumbling something about going to see Shikamaru and Choji.

Once they were a safe enough distance from anyone they knew, and were moving down the streets, Sakura disentangled herself from Ino and looked her up and down.

"What," she gestured at Ino's hobbling state. "Have you been up to?"

Ino smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

At these words, Sakura burnt bright red. The pair began ascending a hill, making their way to their usual chatting grounds.

"No you couldn't!" The pinkette returned. "I mean…how would you know?"

Ino crossed her arms and her smirk became triumphant. "I didn't know for sure, until now!" She began cackling. "Oh my Sakura! I'm proud of you!" The girl stopped and then grabbed her best friend into a hug. Sakura returned the hug with gusto. "So…" Ino moved away and the pair began walking again. "How was it?"

Sakura ducked her head, her face going pink. "Amazing." She muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ino let out a whoop and then twirled slightly before immediately regretting the action and wincing. "Ow!" She yelped, her hips twinging. "I **knew **it'd be good."

With a coy smile on her face, Sakura nodded, before poking her friend in the side. "And what about you?" She questioned. "You're moving like you've been through one of Tsunade's training regimes."

"Well, I was with a Sensei," Ino cocked her head and looked sidelong at Sakura. "But I wouldn't say it was training…exactly. Though I learnt a few things."

The girls sat down even as Sakura placed her hands over her face. "Oh wow Ino."

Ino grabbed the girl's hands away from her face and grinned at her. "Oh wow indeed," the girl fell back into the grass, resulting in numerous insects flying away toward the sun, becoming silhouettes in the sky. "It was better than I could have ever imagined."

Sakura fell back too and peered at her friend. "Worth the pain? And why **are **you in so much pain anyway? You've had sex loads of times."

Ino waved her hand in front of her face. "Asuma's **huge** Sakura," the girl stopped to grin at Sakura's reaction to this, watching as the pinkette's mouth dropped open and her face went pink, but then continued. "And he's rough, but in a very…skilled way. But enough about me, I want to know about Forehead's first time!"

Sakura closed her mouth and then shut her eyes, unable to stop the smile that crept across her face. "Well, like I said…it was amazing."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I want details Forehead! What's he like? Is he hot under that mask?"

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip and looked up at the sky, her green orbs reflecting the mid-afternoon sky. "He's really handsome," she murmured. "And really polite."

Ino rolled so that she was lying on her side. "How many times did you do it!?" She demanded eagerly.

Sakura fixed her with a look. "What's up with you? Why do you want to know all about me? Usually you can't wait to talk about yourself, Pig." The girl leant out and flicked her best friend on the forehead.

_Goddamn Sakura, always so perceptive. _Ino sighed and pressed her hands against her own stomach.

"Yeah, because, uh, I'm kinda worried-"

"You don't think you're pregnant!?" Sakura interrupted, sitting up and tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Ino rolled her eyes at the alarm on Sakura's face. "**No **Sakura I am not pregnant. I'm on birth control."

Sakura glanced to the side. "I think maybe I should invest in some birth control too."

"Why?" Ino sang in a teasing voice, glad that the pressure was off her once again. She so badly wanted to talk to Sakura about her stupid feelings for Asuma, but at the same time she was scared. "Are you guys going to do it again?"

Sakura shrugged and bunched up some grass between her fists. "Kakashi said he wanted to do it again," she murmured. "He said he really enjoyed my company…" the girl suddenly pinkened. "He made me breakfast."

Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Only you, Forehead, would have sex with a guy and then blush because they made you breakfast." Ino felt her heart tighten as she remembered sitting at the breakfast table with Asuma only a few hours ago, the pair of them laughing about stupid things. _Oh fuck. _

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her best friend before she noticed the girl's expression. "Hey," she waved a hand in the girl's face. "Hey Ino. How did the conversation come back to me again? What're you so worried about?"

Ino's eyes slide away from Sakura's face and she looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling awkward. It was horrible. She could tell Sakura anything, she knew she could. But she didn't want to admit feeling this vulnerable, it was stupid and horrible and…_ugh_.

"I just…I don't know," Ino shrugged and then looked up at the sky. Her throat felt like it had a lump in it. "I guess I just thought that after I'd slept with him, that'd be it, you know? Which is stupid anyway because he's very important to me right? I mean he's my former Sensei and kinda like a friend and a mentor, but, uh…when I woke up this morning and I was looking into his eyes, I kinda…my heart kinda…my heart hurts when I think about him. And I felt all gooey every time he did something like, I don't know, tuck my hair behind my ear for me…It's stupid." It all came out in a flurry and Ino didn't look at Sakura at all as she spoke, keeping her eyes on the sky, which was gradually darkening thanks to the shorter days that autumn brought with it.

It was a while before Sakura spoke. "Why is it stupid?" She murmured.

"I…I don't know!" Ino returned. "It's just stupid! Only stupid little idiots fall in love with men after having sex with them. He didn't want anything other than the sex. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. It'd be gross to just hang around him telling him I want more-"

"Ino!" Sakura interrupted the girl's next rant. Ino fell silent, looking at Sakura with worried eyes. "Why are you just **presuming **Asuma Sensei's feelings?"

* * *

_Ow_. Asuma inadvertently buckled as he strolled along, hands in his pockets. _I'm getting old._ The man stopped slightly and pressed his hands on his lower back, pushing slightly. He was aching from last night, and this morning. The Sarutobi retrieved a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. He could still hardly believe what he'd done. There were no rules against it; Ino was legal and she wasn't his student anymore, but still…Shouldn't he be feeling guilty?

The man lit his ciggie and then shrugged minutely. It had been fun, it had been a **lot** of fun. So much fun that Asuma wouldn't mind the idea of a redo. Weirdly enough, one of the best parts of it, in his opinion, had been the morning after. Just lying there with Ino, laughing about stupid things. It had been fun. Ino was funny and witty and she came out with the **crassest **things.

Smiling at the memory, Asuma began down an avenue, only to get grabbed to the side. As a senior Jōnin, Asuma could tell whoever was grabbing him was not a major threat…well at least not a major threat to his livelihood.

"Hey!" The man griped as Kurenai snatched the cigarette from his mouth and stomped it into the ground.

Before he could say anything else, the dark haired woman smashed her lips against his, kissing him ferociously. Asuma didn't know how to react. Kurenai had been mad at him for a long time now, for some unknown reason the Sarutobi wasn't exactly clear on. The female Jōnin often resolved these strange mood flickers with hot heavy sex and usually Asuma was all for it…but not today. He didn't react, keeping his hands up slightly, his eyes open as he watched Kurenai merge her lips with his.

Eventually the woman got the picture because she drew away, giving him a weird look. "What're you doing?" She questioned before reaching out to unzip his trousers. Asuma grabbed her. "What?" Kurenai pressed.

"I can't." Asuma returned, his head whirling.

"Why not?" Kurenai continued struggling, trying to grab his zip. "Slept with someone else recently? That's never stopped us before."

This was true. Asuma had had countless encounters with Kurenai just moments after sleeping with someone else. But he'd never slept with Ino before. Something in the back of his mind told him he couldn't do that to the girl. He didn't quite know why, but the very idea of touching Kurenai now… while Ino's taste still lingered on his lips, he just couldn't do it.

"Stop." He retorted, bringing Kurenai's hands away from his fly.

The woman snatched herself out of his grip and fixed him with a confused look. Asuma looked back at her and then something flickered in the woman's scarlet gaze.

"Oh," she murmured, her tone dull. "Oh I see. You've found someone."

"What?" A bolt ran up and down Asuma's spine. "I…no-"

"No, you have," Kurenai's voice sounded sad. "You've met someone."

Asuma shook his head slightly, confused by what was going on. Kurenai was known for being perceptive, but surely she couldn't be more perceptive than Asuma was about his own emotions?

"I haven't-" he went to protest, but Kurenai interrupted him.

"If that were the case then you wouldn't be protesting my kisses," she replied. "You care for someone else now…" she stopped and then bowed her head. "I'm sorry Asuma."

Asuma gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"For being awful when you needed me to be great," Kurenai replied. "I wanted to be with you, honestly I did, but I feel I've made you wait far too long, and I never allowed you to get close enough. Did I?" She was waiting for an answer, but Asuma couldn't muster the words to reply and so she continued. "I don't think we loved each other," she sounded thoughtful now. "Lovers through convenience, don't you think? Both Jōnin, both lonely," she let out a sad sigh. "I'd have liked to love you Asuma."

"Kurenai I-"

"Whoever has you is very lucky." Then the woman disappeared, her face crumpling slightly.

Asuma stared into the blank space where she had gone. _Whoever has you? _Suddenly Asuma was feeling a lot more disjointed.

* * *

_An: *Waits anxiously for what people think about this chapter*. Please be gentle._

_Thank you to everyone who's favourited and followed the story so far! I'm so happy you guys have been enjoying it! AHHH_

_Also, thank you to: LinchEe (Aw, I'm glad! And as for length, I'm not sure to be quite honest!), deathrosekitty, purplepandawand, Lunaefaerie2010, angeljoonesxx (yay! Come join the ship woo!), harvestangel99, Emzy2k11, NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast, Trunksmybaby and Kashi (Yay!) for your reviews! They truly mean so so so much! _


	11. Chapter 11

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 11

* * *

"Fastest round the track he was! I tell you, Lee is undoubtedly the most strong willed student I, or anyone else, could ever have! He has youth by his side, and he never gives up!"

Asuma held in a sigh and rubbed at his face as he listened to Might Gai rampage on. He, Kakashi, and Gai had come to Misaki Sushi as usual, but Asuma, for the second time in a row, was simply not in the mood. Another outstanding factor was that Kurenai wasn't there either, and this had resulted in a pit of guilt opening up in the Sarutobi's stomach. He couldn't help but feel it must be his fault…though he was still quite unsure on the conversation they had had earlier. Even as Gai nattered on, Asuma rolled Kurenai's words around in his head. He'd 'found' someone? What did that even mean?

Asuma slumped down, placing his chin into his hand before sharing a look with Kakashi. The Copy Ninja was never a big talker, but he seemed even quieter than usual this late afternoon.

_What is going on? _Only the other day everything had been rosy in Asuma's world, and now he just felt confused. Usually he'd solve any glum feelings with a one night stand -they always served to take his mind off things- but even that prospect didn't seem too appealing currently. There was only really one person he wanted to see, despite the fact she was at the root of all his bewilderment.

"I've told you a million times Ino, you need to drink more water!"

Asuma's ears pricked up.

"But then I'll look all bloated, which will suck."

"Do you want to get ill like Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba?"

"No, but-"

Ino. Ino was here. She'd just entered Misaki Sushi. Immediately whatever Might Gai was saying became background noise. Asuma raised his head slightly, watching as his former student entered the establishment, her long hair swinging as she spoke back to Sakura. Next to him, Asuma noticed that Kakashi had also perked up a little bit, though not as much as the Sarutobi himself. Kakashi always was better at hiding any potential feelings of excitement (though why the silver haired man would be excited, Asuma wouldn't know), but Asuma was more like a puppy, hardly able to restrain himself when he genuinely felt glee. His students could testify to that, if their constantly ruffled hair when they were younger was anything to go by.

Still, the man had to rein himself in slightly when both Sakura and Ino looked over at their table. Feeling stupid, Asuma looked everywhere but them, trying to pretend he hadn't spotted them yet. Kakashi, in contrast, silkily got to his feet and padded over to Sakura, beginning to talk about something. Asuma stayed sitting down, trying, in vain, to listen to whatever Gai was saying.

"Hello Asuma Sensei."

She was there, right in front of him, standing at the end of the table.

"Ino!" Asuma got to his feet and nearly tipped the table over. "Uh, hi!" He scratched the back of his head, wondering why he'd got to his feet and secretly chastising himself for it.

Gai began resetting the bowls and cups which had fallen, gifting his fellow Jōnin with a condescending look.

"Asuma, you should really be more careful," he drawled in his usual inspirational tone. "As an elite ninja, you shouldn't be so clumsy."

Ino began giggling and Asuma felt a strong urge to throttle Gai.

"The day I listen to your advice is the day my dad comes back to life and dances the hula." He retorted.

Might Gai shook his head solemnly at this. "You should really listen to me Asuma, many people have benefited from my **sterling **advice!" He got to his feet, posing dramatically.

Asuma and Ino looked at him for a few short moments and then Asuma shook his head. "I'm gonna go out for a cigarette," he threw a few coins onto the table and then glanced over Ino's head to see that Kakashi and Sakura had departed from the restaurant. The Sarutobi frowned slightly before looking back to Gai. "You might wanna pay for Kakashi, the guy's done a runner again."

Gai glanced down at the table and then looked over in the direction Kakashi had disappeared off in. "Kakashi!" He roared, shaking his fist.

Asuma took this as his cue to leave and made for the exit, drawing a cigarette out of his pocket as he did so. Ino followed after him, throwing a look over her shoulder at Gai, who was now dejectedly placing money down onto the table.

"Gai Sensei sure is an odd one," Ino commented as the pair of them exited out into the darkening streets. "I can't imagine how weird it would have been to have **him** as my Sensei."

Asuma looked out across the street, remembering the last time he'd walked these roads with Ino by his side. He quickly lit his ciggie, casting a smile down at the girl as he did so.

"You'd have missed me too much." He quipped after taking a quick puff, relaxing into the feeling the nicotine gifted him with.

Ino rolled her eyes and then poked him in the side, making him flinch. "Get over yourself." She retorted, but she was smiling, her eyes shining.

It was ok. It was normal. Everything was the same between them…apart from the weird twinges in Asuma's chest.

There was a short silence, in which Ino watched her former Sensei inhale more smoke, and then the Sarutobi spoke.

"Shikamaru and Choji still sick huh?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and shook her head hopelessly. "I told them," she muttered. "And now Naruto's probably going to fall ill too," there was a slight pause and then the girl peered up at him. "Why? Missing them? Am I not enough for you **Sensei**?"

Tingles ran up and down Asuma's spine, but he chuckled. "You're more than enough for me Ino, and you know it."

Ino's face suddenly went very pink. "Good." She muttered, her tone a little less lively than usual.

Asuma looked down at her, wondering vaguely what was up, but then he puffed deeply on his cigarette, throwing his eyes back up to the sky.

"So Sakura left pretty sharpish," he commented, trying to keep his tone casual. "You two didn't even get anything to eat."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm a good friend so I wasn't going to stop her." Suddenly a devious smile spread over the girl's face.

Asuma half wanted to kiss it off her, but he resisted. "What do you mean by that?"

Ino shrugged, a knowing smirk now on her lips. "That's for me to know and for you, maybe one day, to find out Asuma Sensei."

Asuma shook his head and chuckled slightly at the girl's gall. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, anyway, what I was trying to say is…uh…have you eaten at all today? Apart from, um, earlier in the morning of course."

Ino's eyes widened slightly and then she glanced to the ground, sucking on her gums. "I haven't no," she confessed. "And what I had this morning was absolutely vile. The guy cooking it absolutely tortured the eggs."

Asuma looked down to see the girl was grinning mischievously up at him. "Well!" He exclaimed jokingly. "I was going to offer to buy you some food, but if you're gonna be like that-"

"You want to take me out for lunch?" Ino suddenly interrupted, placing her hands behind her back and interlocking her fingers. "Like a…date?"

Asuma's cigarette nearly dropped out of his mouth. He fumbled for the smoke stick, grabbing it free from his lips and gulping. "Uh, um, I…"

"Joking!" Ino giggled and then pointed in his face. "You blush too easily Sensei," despite saying this, the girl had actually gone quite a bright shade of pink herself. She looked down at the floor before looking up at him coyly. "I'd like lunch."

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei, I've just realised something,"

"Hm?" Kakashi cocked his head and looked down at the girl by his side.

He and Sakura were currently strolling through the Konoha streets, not really headed anywhere in particular. Honestly Kakashi wasn't one hundred per cent certain as to why he'd left the restaurant with Sakura. He'd just felt this strong urge to be with her on their own and also Gai had been **droning **on. The Copy Ninja half felt sorry for Asuma. Well…at least he had Ino to keep him company.

Now Sakura was looking up at her former Sensei, a stern expression on her face. "You didn't pay for any of the food in that restaurant!" She exclaimed. "You dined and dashed!"

"Hm," Kakashi looked at her for a few seconds before looking up at the sky. "I suppose I did."

Sakura stared at him for a few moments, her eyes wide. "Sensei!" She yelped. "That's an awful thing to do!"

Kakashi waved his hand in a carefree way. "Gai and Asuma will split the bill," he returned before suddenly moving closer to her, his hand ghosting over the small of her back. "And how could you expect me to stay in there when there was the prospect of leaving with you?"

The effect was instantaneous; Sakura went a bright shade of red and glanced backwards, squeaking slightly when she saw his gloved hand.

Kakashi grinned slightly behind his mask and was just about to speak again, when a voice cut him off.

"Kakashi! Oh Kakashi!"

Stiffly the man turned, only to see Kohaku rushing towards him, waving her arms enthusiastically. As he tensed, Sakura fixed him with a curious look. The pinkette looked from her Sensei to the woman currently jogging towards them, her eyes calculating.

Once Kohaku was in front of them, Kakashi cocked his head and smiled.

"Good afternoon Kohaku, how are you today?" He questioned, his tone polite.

"I'm…I'm good thank you Kakashi!" The dark haired woman before them exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been hiding?"

Kakashi shrugged. "The life of a ninja is never simple." He replied.

Kohaku suddenly looked very pink. "N…no," she agreed. "I'll bet," the woman then turned to look at Sakura, smiling. "Is this one of your students?"

"Former," Sakura quickly butted in before Kakashi could speak. "He's not been my Sensei properly for a few years."

Both Kakashi and Kohaku were quiet for a few moments before Kohaku smiled widely.

"Ah, well it's lovely to see you keep good relationship with your students Kakashi, even when they've flown the nest, as it were,"

Sakura suddenly felt her skin burning. Kakashi's hand was still near her lower back and the girl suddenly felt completely inappropriate. She shifted away slightly. It was a subtle movement, but Kakashi obviously noticed it.

"But don't you **Jōnin**-" the woman said the word 'Jōnin' as if it were some sort of erotic secret. "-usually have three students? Where are the others?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi supplied instead of answering the question directly.

"Oh, ah, Naruto!? The fox boy?"

Sakura's eyebrows pulled down. "He's a lot more than that." She muttered, her tone tense.

Kohaku seemingly did not notice the girl's unease as she continued onwards, her voice loud. "And Sasuke Uchiha? The boy who left to join that evil Orochimaru? He's a defector isn't he-?"

"Maybe you shouldn't speak about things you don't understand," Sakura's voice was crisp and firm. There was hardly any emotion within the syllables, but that was only because the pinkette had obviously become accustomed to defending Sasuke. She was used to these words and she could say them with ease…it was only her eyes that gave away her emotions. "I think I'm going to leave now," Sakura bobbed her head slightly. "Goodbye."

Kakashi watched her go, his heart feeling raw. Kohaku also watched her leave and then she turned back to the Copy Ninja, her eyebrows raised.

"Well…" she murmured. "Now that we're alone."

Kakashi closed his eye for a few moments and when he reopened it, he shook his head. "No Kohaku," he returned. "And…not for a while I shouldn't think."

Kohaku's brow furrowed. "I…what? Why?"

Kakashi did not deign her with an answer. "I'll see you around." He body flickered, leaving the civilian with nothing but smoke and the cold autumn air.

* * *

Sakura stomped along the dusty orange path, trying to suppress the tears. She hated herself. She hated the whole situation. Why was she so stupid? Every time Sasuke's name was mentioned out loud, it felt like her heart was in a vice, slowly being squeezed.

Hands balled up into fists, Sakura cast an angry look over her shoulder. She'd walked so quickly that she'd left that **woman **far behind, but still…she wanted to get further. Sometimes she wanted to not be there at all.

"Sakura."

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Kakashi appear next to her, falling into step immediately. She glanced to the side, suddenly feeling even more stupid. Kakashi had seen her at her worst, sobbing and crying over Sasuke, but now they'd made love and he'd seen her more vulnerable than anybody else had. He'd seen her at her most vulnerable and something about that made her insides churn.

"I don't want to talk about it." She managed to mutter.

"I'm sorry about that. Kohaku can be rather brash-"

"I **don't** want to talk about it," she growled back.

They fell into silence and Sakura knew that Kakashi was watching her. What had they done? Before when she'd cried, Kakashi would offer her advice, tell her things would go back to normal. Now it felt different, now it felt like he couldn't do that anymore.

Suddenly she stopped and she turned to look at him. "I miss him. I miss him more than I could possibly articulate, but I don't want to talk about it," she breathed deeply through her nose and then mustered a smile. "Ok?"

Kakashi watched her, his heart clenching at the obviously false smile on her face. "Then let's not talk." He replied, his voice hoarse.

Sakura's face crumpled slightly as she peered up at him, but then she launched herself upon him, grabbing his mask down and kissing him fiercely. They fell against the fence, their breathing heavy as she grabbed at his trousers, pulling at them.

Usually Kakashi wasn't one for exhibitionism , but all that was on his mind at that moment was making Sakura happy. His Sakura, with all the bite marks to prove it. Even if she could never love him, he wanted to love her and make her ok…at least for a little while.

He turned them around, pinning her against the fence and bringing her legs around his waist before moving inside her. Sakura let out a moan of pleasure and buried her face into his neck as he began thrusting.

Kakashi drew back slightly and captured her lips with his own. Their tongues entwined and circled each other and Sakura moaned into the kiss, grabbing at his shoulders desperately as he moved in and out of her.

"Ahh!" She yelped, making no attempt to keep herself quiet as she shifted up slightly, pressing her forehead against his. Her hair fell into his face, encasing the pair of them in curtains of pink. "Ka…Kakashi," She choked out. "I…I…" she threw her head back, whatever she was about to say lost in a chorus of groans.

Kakashi leant forward and sucked at the nape of her neck, making her moan further. He moaned himself, so turned on by her mewls of pleasure. She looked up again and he crept his hand under her top, squeezing one of her breasts before they moved in for another passionate kiss.

The slamming of their bodies meeting each other and heavy breathing was all that could be heard. They drew apart and Sakura's eyes rolled back as Kakashi looked down, increasing his pace as best he could, desperate to make her climax. The girl's legs tightened around his waist and she began tensing, groaning loudly. Her hands skittered around the back of his neck, clutching at his hair as she moaned.

They came together, both of them yelping each other's names. They stayed that way for a while, kissing softly. Sakura's lips felt like the softest caress and Kakashi sighed slightly. His still.

* * *

_An: So not much smut in this chapter I'm afraid! I apologise profusely for that, and I hope you still managed to enjoy it! _

_Uh, also I just wanna make a lil point to say that because this is from each character's __**perspective **__that kinda means their opinions are biased, if you get me? So just because one character thinks things, does not make it true O.O Idk, I just kinda felt like I should say this, just so you guys don't think I'm writing these things and stating them as facts just because Ino or somebody thought something. _

_Anyway! I am so so so shocked as to how well this story is doing! I'd have never in a million years have thought this would go so well :O Thank you sooooo much to all the people who have favourited and followed this story. It means the world! _

_Also, thank you to: GoneBonkers, deathrosekitty, FEARFLUFFLY, LinchEe, Laurie, CaitlinIntolerant (Yay, thank you! Your review made me happy), XXanimeartgirlXX, Stunning Sunset (Thank you! I'm glad you think so. Yeah, there's nothing I despise more than when a story warps a character just to make them unlikeable. I like Kurenai, she's a nice lady), Kashi, harvestangel99, anncarene (ahh, thank you so much! That's such a lovely compliment!), Trunksmybaby) for your reviews! They mean a lot. _

_Oh, and also, I know I've mentioned this before, but if you ever want to read non smut Naruto fics, I have another account called Gerkyhen, where I have a few fics! Thanks again bros! _


	12. Chapter 12

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 12

* * *

"Hey, uh, Sakura you don't have to do this-auhhh," Kakashi cut his complaints off with a loud moan as Sakura took him into her mouth.

As soon as they'd finished and calmed down outside, Sakura had half dragged her former Sensei back to her house. Before the man could say **anything,** the pinkette had dropped to her knees, after pushing him onto the sofa, and pulled his trousers down.

Sakura sucked on his sizeable dick eagerly, slathering it with her saliva and going very pink in the face. She wasn't an expert and her naivety in the field was clearly showing as she licked almost blindly, but the very image of Sakura's pink head bobbing up and down between his thighs was enough to send Kakashi off into realms of pleasure almost unknown to him before. Something felt…off about the whole situation, but the Copy Ninja could hardly focus on that now, not with an emerald eyed beauty sucking on his cock.

"Ahh. Mmm." Kakashi relaxed into the sensation, letting his head loll back as he pulled his mask down and sighed heavily.

Sakura pulled her mouth free of his dick with a resounding popping sound before licking his member up and down almost ferociously. She stopped and pressed her lips to him, kissing the tip before looking up at him, her face nervous.

"Am I doing it right?" She questioned.

Kakashi brought his head back down. "Perfectly," he returned.

Sakura gifted him with a huge smile before taking him back into her mouth. The action was so quick that Kakashi jerked, groaning in pleasure as he felt the girl take more of him in. Her mouth was so warm and wet around his manhood. He moved his hands to the back of her head, running his hands through her short hair as she slowly began taking as much of him in as she could.

"Sakuuraa." He drew her name out even as he tensed.

Sakura began gagging on his length and drew her head back, just as the man came, his cum shooting into her mouth. The girl fell back, panting heavily, cum dripping from her lips. Kakashi slumped forward, moaning slightly.

Sakura looked a little confused at first about what she was supposed to do, but eventually she simply swallowed the white fluid, watching her Sensei relax into his afterglow before getting to her feet and sitting astride him.

The man looked up at her, smiling almost dumbly.

"Ok?" She whispered before pecking him on the jaw.

Kakashi caught one of her hands and kissed the fingers gently. "Better than ok."

Sakura smiled widely before capturing his lips into a kiss, pressing her body onto his, desperately trying to get as close as she could. Kakashi complied and moved them so that she fell under him. They kissed deeply and Kakashi stroked the outside of her thigh softly with one hand, while holding her chin steady with the other hand. Eventually they drew apart and Sakura went pink at his gaze, glancing to the side.

"I…I'm sorry." She murmured, her expression unreadable.

Kakashi moved his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone, his spikes brushing softly against her chin.

"For what?" He replied.

Sakura's mouth drooped a little. "For how I behaved earlier. I know it's stupid that I miss him."

Kakashi's heart constricted a little, but then he shook his head, drawing back a little. "No it's not. It's not stupid at all."

Sakura didn't reply and for one horrid moment Kakashi was scared she was about to cry. The girl's brow scrunched and her chin wobbled, but then she shook her head.

"Do you ever miss him Sensei?"

Kakashi stalled. The man couldn't help but think this was a very strange conversation to be having while he was lying on top of her.

Did Kakashi miss Sasuke? He couldn't tell nowadays. He didn't know whether he missed the actual boy Sasuke or the idea of Sasuke. The idea of that perfect student who fit into the team so well, despite all the reasons he shouldn't have. Of course Kakashi felt overwhelming sorrow that one of his students had left, and under such horrific circumstances, but he did not know the answer to the question. However, when he looked down at Sakura and gazed into those deep green eyes of her, he knew he had to have an answer.

"Yes." He replied, his voice steady though his heart was hurting.

Sakura scanned his face for a few moments, looking dreadfully beautiful with those wide eyes and puckered lips, then she sat up, shifting so that Kakashi had to draw back too.

They gazed at each other for a few moments and then Sakura cocked her head and smiled. "Let's go to bed now Kakashi. I'm tired."

Suddenly Kakashi was feeling very weary himself. He watched as Sakura got to her feet and then held out her hand, wanting him to take it. He did so, ignoring the electric shock he felt as their calloused hands met. Then he followed her to her room.

It was already starting to darken a little and Sakura led him inside, making a beeline for her bed. She pulled back the covers and then pointed at the mattress.

"Lie down Kakashi."

Kakashi did as he was told and moved onto the bed, still fully clothed. Sakura quickly relinquished herself of her own clothes, leaving herself in her modest bra and knickers, and then she got into bed next to him. She kept her back to him, but she snuggled close.

They were silent for a few moments and then the girl grabbed Kakashi's arms, looping them forcibly around her waist. Kakashi responded immediately, moving forward and resting his chin on her neck, tightening his grip on her. Sakura let out a content sigh and then snuggled in closer.

There were a few minutes of silence and eyes staring blankly into the darkness of the room, and then sleep overtook them both. Soon all that could be heard was their untainted breathing, permeating the air.

* * *

Ino could barely breathe. Her whole body was shaking. She hadn't laughed this hard with someone other than Sakura, Shikamaru or Choji for a long long time.

How had she forgotten her Sensei could be so funny? Asuma's blunt sense of humour was hilarious to Ino, especially when he was focusing it on the waiter who had commented on Asuma being old enough to be Ino's father.

The whole afternoon had been filled with the Sarutobi quipping at the poor innocent waiter, who would leave their table with a red face, which gradually got redder as the day wore on.

Now Ino and Asuma had made their way back to his house and Ino was still laughing as she entered the building, holding her stomach as she cackled.

"Your laugh is monstrous," Asuma commented as he followed her in, grinning. "Have I ever told you that?"

Ino straightened up and turned a glare onto him. "Uh, excuse me," she returned. "My laugh is whimsical and bubbly."

Asuma began chuckling himself and Ino joined him, cackling once more.

"Whatever you say," the man returned after a short while, and then the pair of them fell silent. They gazed at each other. "So…" he mumbled. "You're in my house again."

Ino glanced around as if she'd never seen the place before, though her heart began thumping. "I guess I am." She replied.

Asuma placed a hand on his hip. "How has that come about, I wonder?"

Ino grinned cheekily at him before making her way over to the kitchen. Asuma watched her go, his eyes on her hips.

"I'm going to make a coffee. Do you want one?" Ino leant up to grab a mug from a cupboard, only to be spun around. She laughed as Asuma's hands enclosed around her hips and he twirled her to face him, pressing her against the counter.

"You put far too much sugar in your coffee," he muttered. "I'll make them." But the man did not move from his position over Ino, and eventually the girl moved upwards slightly, placing a kiss onto his lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle and Asuma closed his eyes, relaxing even as Ino backed away and turned around again. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Asuma Sensei?" She wiggled her butt, stroking the fabric of the man's trousers. "Could you possibly fuck me please?"

Asuma opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I could," he leant down slightly, pressing his hardening member to her clothed ass. "But do you **really **want me to?" He grinned as he watched Ino's eyes widen slightly.

The girl let out a small stifled moan and rubbed herself against him. "Please Sensei." She begged, her tone almost desperate.

Asuma smirked and moved one of his large hands under her skirt, touching her already soaking knickers.

"**Ino**." He scolded mockingly.

Ino pressed herself down onto his finger, trying to rub herself onto him, revelling at his touch. Asuma quickly whipped his hand away and Ino looked over her shoulder at him, her face deadpan.

"Asuma, fuck me right now or I'll-" her warning was cut off when the man behind her pulled her skirt up and yanked her panties down.

She relaxed immediately, turning to face forward again, her expression excited. Behind her, Asuma unclothed himself and grabbed his already throbbing cock, pressing it against her ass. Ino let out a small mewl of readiness and then Asuma slowly pushed himself into her. Ino groaned loudly and leant forward, her breasts spreading out across the kitchen counter. She panted slightly as a smile made its way onto her face.

"Oooh." She mumbled, before looking over her shoulder to see Asuma looked blissful too.

They stayed still for a few seconds and then the man slowly moved himself out of her before plunging back in. Both Ino and her former Sensei groaned quietly and Asuma pressed down slightly on her lower back, signalling she needed to spread her legs even further. Ino did as she was told and spread her legs, gripping onto the work surface as Asuma pushed himself into her again, sending spasms of pleasure throughout her body. They'd only just started and already Ino was finding it hard to keep herself steady on her feet.

Asuma moved in again with more force this time and Ino let out a loud yelp of pleasure as he slammed himself inside her. She very nearly fell, but thankfully Asuma snaked an arm around her neck, holding her tightly, but gently at the same time. His other hand moved down to her clitoris and he began rubbing it softly even as he continued thrusting.

"Oh shit!" Ino yelped. "Asuma!" Her voice was keening and she turned her head slightly.

Asuma rewarded her with a passionate kiss, their tongues sliding up and down each other frantically as he continued to pump in and out of her.

The man's hand moved from her clitoris and he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it almost painfully as he was overtaken by the pleasure of her tightness around his length. He relinquished her mouth from his and looked down at her butt as he began thrusting harder. Ino's eyes turned glassy as she let out screams of pleasure. She writhed underneath him, her hair spreading out messily as she pressed her forehead against the kitchen top.

"Ohhh Gooddd." The girl was in ecstasy and Asuma continued slamming into her, going faster as he realised she was near her limit.

"Good, baby?" He questioned gruffly.

Ino let out a large shriek of pleasure and then tried to nod, though her head nearly fell forwards. "So good. Asuma please. I'm going to cum. Please!"

Asuma drove into her as hard as he could, almost forcing the girl to buckle as he pierced himself deep inside.

"Asuma!" Ino was screaming, her face pink. "Oh fuck!" And then she fell forward, cumming, groaning as she felt Asuma shoot himself inside her at the same time.

They stayed still for a short while, both of them breathing heavily and then Ino turned to look at him.

"Well that's gross, you have to make food here," she wiggled her butt slightly and Asuma shut his eyes, his jaw tightening. "Tramp."

Asuma pulled himself free of her and then cast her a grin. "You started it." He returned, his tone teasing.

Ino tried to turn, but nearly buckled. She sighed, holding onto the kitchen counter for support as her legs swayed underneath her. "Fuucck," she drawled the word out and then smirked at him. "Could you carry me upstairs please?"

Asuma raised his eyebrows. "We're going upstairs now are we?"

Ino's eyes moved away from his and went down his body. She traced his hard muscles with her eyes, continuing down until she was gazing at his manhood. "Yes, we are." She replied.

Asuma's cock twitched and then he shook his head, laughing. "Ok then," he stepped forward and then scooped her up with ease, something that only served to turn Ino on further. "You are quite the little nymphomaniac, aren't you Yamanaka?" The Sarutobi put forth as he began moving towards the stairs.

Ino began ripping off her top and bra, wanting to press her skin against his, already enjoying the feel of his muscled arms on her bare skin.

Eventually they reached the bedroom and Asuma distributed her onto the bed. Ino let out a shaky sigh and then stretched. Asuma watched her chest appreciatively and Ino giggled.

"Rather a nymphomaniac than a pervert Sensei!" She teased.

Asuma had to admit he did feel like quite the pervert as he stood there drooling at his former student's tits, but there was something about Ino that just made his whole body feel white hot.

The girl shifted to the middle of the bed and then beckoned him over slowly before patting the space in front of her.

Asuma did as he was told, promptly. Moving to kneel on the bed.

As soon as he was near her, Ino felt more wetness pool down and then she stood up, lowering herself slowly onto his waiting dick. The pair groaned as they became level. Ino pressed her lips against his, enjoying how deep he was inside her, while Asuma admired the tightness.

Then, slowly, they began fucking. Ino rested her head on his neck and groaned as Asuma moved in and out of her from underneath. They were so close, every single part of their skin pressing together. They were both slick with sweat and the feel of Ino's nipples against his chest was sending Asuma into a pleasure filled fury.

His movements increased in pace and Ino let out choked moans, her hands wrapped around his shoulders as he bounced her up and down on him.

"Ahh! Sensei!" She squeaked, her nails digging into his back.

Asuma groaned lowly and Ino moaned in response, turned on by his pleasure.

"Ino," he growled, thrusting himself in and out of her, slapping sounds accompanying the movement. "Fuck! Baby girl, you're so hot. Ah!" His thrusting increased as Ino let out yelps of pleasure. Her moans were so appealing to Asuma that he could feel himself already reaching the throes of an orgasm.

He sped up even further, sending Ino into a spiralling world of pure pleasure. Both of the came again and it took all of Asuma's might to keep himself sitting up. Ino fell forward and then they were both silent for a few moments.

After a few seconds Ino raised her head and she brought her hands up. She took his face in her hands. She used her thumb to stroke one of his cheekbones while the other brushed one of his sideburns. They gazed at each other, unsaid words burning back and forth and then Ino smiled, pressing a kiss onto her Sensei's lips.

* * *

_Sorry this took a little longer to be updated! The updates may be a little slower around now as I've got a lot of stupid work to do and other stories to work on O.O But I will try to continue with this baby!_

_Once again, thank you so so so much to all the princes and princesses (and people who identify as neither, but are still royal in my eyes) who have favourited and followed this story so far! I love you so much!_

_Thank you also to: Pyro-Misa (We're all pervs. Haha.), deathrosekitty, Tangly (ahhh! You'll make me blush! Thank you so much!), bookluv22, Starkiss666, Laurie, NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast, Trunksmybaby (Kohaku does have the serious thirst.), Emzy2k11, Kashi, Guest, loortjeve (and I love you for reviewing! Honestly reviews really inspire me to continue on!), LinchEe and harvestangel99 for your reviews! They mean a lot!_


	13. Chapter 13

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 13

* * *

"Good-" Ino paused to press her lips to Asuma's. "-Morning-" Another kiss. "-Sensei."

Asuma smiled under the third kiss and then sat upwards slightly, moving so that Ino had to fall backwards. He placed a hand by her head.

"Good morning to you too princess." He greeted.

Ino pinkened slightly at the look of fondness in his eyes, but then raised a hand, stroking his face gently. Asuma's expression relaxed at her touch and he copied her, bringing one of his hands down to stroke her face too.

"So…that's twice we've done this now." Ino mumbled as Asuma bent down and placed a kiss on her jaw.

"Mmhmm." He returned, pressing his lips onto her neck.

Ino felt her heart beat increasing. She shouldn't ask what she was about to ask. She **shouldn't**. But she couldn't help herself.

"What does that mean?" She moved her eyes down to look at Asuma who still had his lips pressed to her skin. "Do you think?"

There were a few seconds of silence and then Asuma moved upwards, resting his forehead on hers. They stayed that way for a few moments and then he kissed her gently on the lips.

"It means whatever you want it to mean." He replied.

Ino's brow scrunched. "But how do you know that what I want it to mean is the same as what you want it to mean?"

Asuma moved backwards slightly and stared at her with amused eyes. "Ino, I've just woke up." He quipped.

Ino let loose a quick sigh and then moved her hands onto his arms, stroking his biceps. "I mean…I don't want you to think I'm in **love **with you or anything." Even as she said it, Ino was regretting it. Why did she have to suck so badly at articulating feelings?

At first it wasn't clear how Asuma was going to react, but then he let out a quick chuckle. "Oh no, perish the thought," he sat back and then shook his head slightly, casting an amused smile towards her. "Ino-"

"But I do really really like you Asuma," Ino looked like she was struggling to get the words out. She bunched the sheets up under her fists, staring at the duvet. "I'm not trying to like lay a claim to you or anything, and I know you couldn't feel that way too, and you're probably right, it's just a school girl cru-"

The girl was cut off when Asuma suddenly slapped his hand over her mouth, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I like you too Ino." Christ, they sounded like a pair of ten year olds.

Even so, the man couldn't help but grin as he watched Ino's reaction to this. Her eyes widened and a huge smile made its way onto her face, despite her efforts to conceal it.

"R…really?" She managed, then her face dropped. "But I mean, not just in a sex way Asuma, I mean in a-"

Asuma grabbed one of her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. "Me too." He interrupted.

Now Ino looked happy. The girl's entire face went red and then she let out a small squeak before throwing her arms around his neck, hugging her former Sensei tightly. Asuma laughed as he responded, winding his arms around her waist.

"So does that mean that yesterday was a date?" The girl muttered, her words muffled by the man's shoulder.

Asuma moved one of his hands to stroke the girl's hair. "I guess so." He returned.

Ino relinquished her grip on him and then smiled into his face before pressing her lips onto his, kissing him deeply. Asuma returned the kiss with gusto, pushing her downwards slightly and letting his tongue tangle with hers.

They kissed deeply for a minute or two before coming up for air.

"Are we going to tell anyone?" Ino questioned and Asuma felt his stomach drop.

He didn't think he was doing anything wrong, not really. The feelings he'd developed for Ino had only occurred recently, and he'd never felt anything other than platonic fondness for the girl when he'd been her teacher, but what if other people didn't believe him? Noticing that he was paling, Ino patted him on the cheek and then shifted, moving out from under him and swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"That can wait I guess," she said, casting a grin at him. "It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or anything…"

Asuma watched as the girl's face pinkened slightly and then she stood up.

"I need clothes." She declared, glancing around the man's room before picking up one of his tops.

"Do you? Asuma replied, watching her butt as she bent down.

Ino let out a shrill giggle and then looked over her shoulder at him, wiggling her ass slightly. Asuma pushed his hands through his hair and shook his head, watching as she then picked up some of his trousers.

"Ino, not to be a party pooper or anything, but my clothes might be a little too big for you."

Ino scoffed before pulling the man's top over her. It swamped her completely, reaching down to her knees. There wasn't really a need for trousers, but she pulled them on nonetheless, giggling as her feet were drowned in the material.

"Tada!" She declared, whipping round and presenting herself to him.

"You look great." Asuma replied dryly.

Ino preened. "I do," she returned before strolling over -with difficulty- to the bedside table and picking up the man's headband. She then grabbed Asuma's wrists and yanked off his bracelets. Asuma shook his head as he watched her antics, chuckling. "Hi, I'm Asuma Sarutobi," Ino's 'Asuma' voice was far too gruff and far too high.

Asuma began laughing, clutching his stomach as he watched the girl bring her hair round to form a beard.

"I smoke and complain too much," Ino continued before posing dramatically. "Look how buff I am!"

Asuma shook his head, laughing to himself. "When did you perform the Mind Body Switch Technique?" He enquired. "This is uncanny."

Ino let her hair fall free of her face at these words, and a predatory smirk slipped onto her lips. "That's not a completely terrible idea Asuma Sensei," she drew closer. "I could take over your mind and then make you do whatever I wanted to my body."

Asuma placed his head in his hand, leaning his elbow on the mattress as he looked up at her. "I'll do whatever you want to your body anyway," he replied before he reached out, grabbing Ino onto the bed. He stroked her hair. "Provided you say **please**."

Ino raised an eyebrow and then moved her face in close to his, her lips nearly touching his. "Ok," she whispered.

Asuma felt like there was a coil unfurling in his stomach. Already he was feeling turned on.

"Then," Ino's eyes dropped to his lips and then she met his gaze again. "Go make me breakfast." Then the Yamanaka began cackling, falling back and clutching her sides.

A large grin spread out across Asuma's face and he shook his head at her. "Fine!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Fine. Your wish, my command," he paused and turned around to yank his trousers off of her legs. "But I'll be needing these."

Ino watched, pouting, as her former Sensei clothed himself and then she rolled onto her back. "Can I take a shower?" She enquired.

"Of course," Asuma returned as he padded out of the room.

Still clad in the man's top, Ino made her way after him. She watched as her lover descended the stairs -ok, so she **ogled** her lover as he descended the stairs- and then she made her way across the landing heading for the shower room.

The bathroom was small and poky, but Ino surmised that it suited Asuma just fine. It wasn't over the top or lavish, it was just simple and nice. Like Asuma was in a lot of ways…like he was when he was with her anyway.

However, there was one fatal issue that Ino had with the bathroom.

She could not work the shower.

For the life of her.

Stripping off her top, Ino stepped closer to the shower and gave it a brusque once over, her lip already curling. The last time she'd been in here, she'd taken almost twenty minutes to actually get the stupid thing working, resulting in Asuma teasing her for at least ten minutes and calling her a clean freak.

The girl cocked her head and stared at the dials on the wall, trying to work out whether they made any sense at all. _Are these even in Japanese? _She demanded inwardly, placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at them.

After a few moments of intense thought, the blonde finally outstretched a hand. She turned a knob and was gifted by a huge surge of freezing cold water.

"Oh shit!" She yelped, gasping as she jumped backwards out of the stream, bringing her hands over her chest. "Dumb thing!" She complained after a few moments of recuperation.

"That's not nice, I'm making you breakfast,"

At Asuma's voice, Ino nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned, only to see her Sensei leaning one of his arms on the doorframe, his other hand in his pocket. He grinned at her before nodding at the shower.

"Shower giving you trouble again Yamanaka?"

Ino rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She cast the shower head an angry look.

"Yeah, your shower sucks Asuma. Get a new one, you old fogey."

Asuma chuckled and then padded into the area, making his way towards the dials on the wall. With a few quick flicks of his wrist, the water of the shower eventually became warmer.

"Yelling at showers doesn't usually work," the man replied, turning to watch, appreciatively, as Ino moved into the water; the drops cascaded down her long mane of hair, dripping down the valley between her breasts before slipping down to her naval. "Though you could keep trying. Eventually one of them is bound to listen to you."

"Shut up," Ino replied, her eyes closed as she embraced the water, her head turned up into the blast. She brought her hands up to her hair, massaging her scalp slightly, before she moved out of the flow, opening an eye to look at her former Sensei. "Asuma, your trousers are getting wet." She commented.

Asuma glanced down and noticed that, indeed, his bottoms were now soaked through. He'd been so distracted by Ino's body that he'd forgotten he was wearing anything.

_Ah well. _He didn't really want to be wearing anything right now anyway.

"So they are." He muttered before slowly slipping his trousers off and throwing them.

Ino looked down at his dick, which was already pulsing. A pretty grin decorated her face. "I like you better without the trousers on." She muttered.

Asuma moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her nose. "I do too," He replied.

Ino smiled up at him innocently and then brought one of her small hands down to caress his cock. Asuma's grip on the girl tightened slightly and he brought his lips down to meet hers. They kissed deeply and Ino did not relinquish her hold on his manhood, instead continuing to stroke it, scraping her nails ever so slightly along his length as she did so.

Asuma groaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his wet skin against hers. Ino's other hand traced patterns over his abs and the girl let out a small moan, deepening the kiss. Asuma moved one of his hands down to her ass, squeezing it and causing Ino to jerk forward slightly, her tongue becoming overpowered by her Sensei's as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly there was a sense of urgency to the Sarutobi, as if he couldn't hold himself back. The man's other hand moved up to one of her breasts and he pinched her nipple eagerly before enclosing the soft mound in one hand.

Ino groaned, once again, into the kiss and Asuma's grip on her butt tightened before he moved it towards her thigh. Without relinquishing her lips, Asuma moved the girl's thigh, spreading her legs slightly.

Ino let go of Asuma's cock and then brought her hands around his neck, allowing the man to move inside her.

They both gasped with pleasure as he drove himself into her.

Quickly, Ino wrapped her legs around his waist, and Asuma moved them to the wall. The shower still hit them steadily with its stream of water, and it mingled with the saliva on their lips as they continued kissing deeply.

As her Sensei pushed her against the wall, and brought one of his hands up to her neck, holding her lightly, Ino suddenly remembered the first time she'd seen her Sensei having sex.

She let out a large groan, beyond turned on by the fact that it was her now. It was Ino he was fucking.

Asuma stroked her collarbone with his thumb, swiping away the water that began pooling there, while he licked and bit at her neck, all the while moving his hips back and forth, causing Ino to moan loudly.

"I…I…Asuma!" The girl yelped, trying desperately to hold onto him as he fucked her.

Asuma let out his own grunts of pleasure as Ino's nails dug into his back. "Good girl." He groaned into her skin, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, wanting to be as close to her as he could.

Ino's toes curled as the man continued pumping in and out of her. "Ahhh!" She was pink in the face and she could barely hold her head up, but she managed to grab his head with one hand and then bring him in for a deep passionate kiss.

They groaned into each other's mouths, trying desperately to stay locked with each other in every single way possible. Asuma increased his pace, slamming into her harder and causing the girl to jerk. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, the expression on her face almost pained.

"I'm…I'm about to cum Asuma!" She yelped.

"Fuck!" Asuma returned, increasing his pace even more, wanting her to cum.

"Ahhh! Oh my…Oh my God!" Ino tensed and her head fell to the side and then she came, groaning loudly.

Asuma followed swiftly after, filling her up with his seed.

And then they stayed very still, Ino's legs still wrapped around his waist.

Eventually after a few moments of silence they both began laughing and Ino pressed her lips onto his again, joyously.

* * *

When Kakashi awoke it took him a few moments to remember where he was. The room he was in was definitely not his…well, unless he'd suddenly taken to the colour pink that was. Then he realised his legs were entwined with someone's and then he realised that that someone was gazing at him right now.

Kakashi turned his head only to see Sakura looking at him. Their heads were on the same pillow and a slow smile slipped onto Sakura's face once their eyes met.

"Good morning." She greeted.

Kakashi smiled back, genuinely feeling happiness as he looked into her eyes. "Hello."

There was a short silence in which they both simply looked at each other. Sakura took his face in, tracing his slender nose, his strong jawline and then the scars on his face. He seemed so much younger when he put the mask on, but he also seemed a lot more mysterious. Without the mask he seemed more battle worn, but he also seemed more beautiful. He was beautiful. Especially to her.

"I liked sleeping with you last night," the pinkette whispered, bringing a hand up in-between them. "It was nice."

Kakashi's smile grew slightly. "It was." He replied.

There was another silence and then Sakura brought her hand up to stroke his face. "You're very important to me Kakashi. You do know that?"

Kakashi's heart twinged and then he nodded his head slowly, his hair falling into his face. "I'm grateful."

Sakura moved forwards and then pressed a kiss to his lips. Kakashi closed his eyes as their lips met and only opened them once Sakura spoke again.

"I'm grateful too." She replied.

* * *

_Ah, this is so annoying! I had a whole an written out and then my stupid internet cut out boo! _

_Anyway, I'm sorry for this chapter taking slightly longer than usual. I've just been so tired recently (to the point of exhaustion and crying at uni) and I've had a lot of work to do :(_

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who's favourited and followed this story so far. It truly means a lot!_

_Also, thank you to: Trunksmybaby, harvestangel99, CaitlinIntolerant, deathrosekitty, Octovision (your compliment on my writing really means a lot! Thank you so so much!), LinchEe, Pyro-Misa, Tangly, bookluv22, Stunning Sunset and Starkiss666 for your reviews! They truly mean a lot to me!_


	14. Chapter 14

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 14

* * *

They'd stayed there, silent, for a few moments, quietly letting the time pass them by. Kakashi was content simply gazing into her emerald green eyes. They pulled him in, and sometimes he felt like he was tumbling. He hadn't felt like that for a long time…and he'd never felt it this intensely.

After a few moments Sakura opened her mouth. "I'm sorry for yesterday Kakashi."

She didn't need to say what she was apologising for, Kakashi knew. "You don't have anything to apologise for." He replied.

"Yes I do," Sakura said and then they were both silent for a few more moments. Eventually, however, the girl locked her eyes with his again. "Can we go back to normal now?"

Kakashi brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "Normal?" He repeated. "You mean, as in, before all thi-"

"No!" Sakura quickly interrupted and then went red at the sound of her own desperation. "Uh, no! I mean, I still wanna…y'know, if you wanna."

A grin stretched across Kakashi's face. "I'm not quite sure what you're referring to Sakura. What does 'y'know' mean?"

Sakura pouted and looked away. "You're such a bully."

"Maybe I just like seeing you blush." The man returned.

Sakura sat up and leant over him slightly. Her pink hair fell forwards, leaving them both shrouded behind a pink curtain. Light shone through the strands, giving Sakura an almost ethereal look as Kakashi gazed up at her.

"Talking of blushing," the girl said now. "I've not seen you reading one of your porn books for a while."

"Hm," Kakashi raised his eyebrows and looked upwards, putting on a thoughtful expression. "I wonder why that is."

Sakura looked at him for a few seconds and then scoffed out a laugh. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed. "You can't have stopped reading them just because we've started having sex."

Kakashi shrugged minutely. "It isn't a 'just' sort of thing." He returned.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. The words that had just floated out of Kakashi's mouth were small, but at the same time came with a million unsaid thoughts. Did he care for her as much as she was coming to care for him? That was impossible surely? Sakura was perceptive and she knew that her talking about Sasuke yesterday had hurt Kakashi, but she'd thought that may have had something to do with a male ego…or maybe she just didn't want to consider that her former Sensei could ever grow true feelings for her. That was too scary, it was something impossible. That idea was something that made Sakura's heart swell and a million butterflies to begin dancing in her stomach. She also didn't want to consider it because if she was wrong then she was just setting herself up for humiliation. She didn't want to be rejected. Not by another person she was beginning to hold dear. She needed Kakashi in her life.

Kakashi was gazing up at her with a curious expression, obviously wondering if he'd said something wrong. Sakura realised she was going to have to get a hold of herself. She reached out and tweaked his nose, causing the man to flinch.

"You are such a charmer," she cooed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Now, are you hungry? Because you made me breakfast last time, it's only fair if I repay the favour."

Kakashi grabbed out and brought the girl into his arms, cuddling her. "I'd rather just stay in bed." He murmured. His lips were so close to the shell of her ear that Sakura felt her whole body tingling.

Suddenly the morning lull she'd been feeling was gone. "Then you stay in bed." She replied, wriggling until she was free of him.

Kakashi made a disappointed noise once he realised she was out of the bed. That was until he looked up and saw that the girl was slowly, achingly slowly, relinquishing herself of her bra. He sat up slightly, eyes widening a little, as the girl's modest breasts bounced free of their constraints. Sakura held her bra lightly between her thumb and forefinger and looked up, meeting his eyes. A devilish glint to her gaze now, she dropped the bra onto the floor. Already Kakashi's cock responded to the sight before him, it throbbed slightly, aching to be touched.

Thankfully it appeared that Sakura was intent on giving him what he wanted. Quickly and efficiently, the pinkette ripped the covers off of her bed, revealing Kakashi's tented trousers. Without pause, the girl got onto the bed, straddling Kakashi so that all he could see was her smooth pale back. She leant down and gently began pulling the man's trousers and boxers down.

She dipped her neck down and licked the tip of his dick slightly, causing Kakashi to jerk a little. He brought his hands up and began stroking her back, occasionally shaking his head, as if he could barely believe his luck.

Sakura drew her head back and tucked her hair behind her ears before moving back down. She brought one hand onto the mattress so as to hold herself steady, while she brought her other hand to hold the base of his cock. She stroked his balls lightly and Kakashi let out the slightest of moans.

Sakura moaned lightly in response, which only served to turn Kakashi on more.

"Oh God, Sakura." His voice was gentle and apparently urged Sakura to move her head down further.

Kakashi watched as she craned down, her hair once again falling free. The girl lapped at the underside of his cock even as she moved further down. She was gagging slightly, but she wanted to please him. It was huge, but eventually Sakura managed to fit the whole thing in her mouth. She gagged again and then slowly relinquished his dick from her mouth. It slipped out, covered in her saliva. She moved down again, holding onto it with one hand while licking it up and down in an almost feral manner.

Underneath her, Kakashi bucked slightly, letting out the occasional groan and, to Sakura's great delight, the sexiest of whimpers.

She wanted to get good at this. She knew that the blowjob she'd given Kakashi yesterday hadn't been good enough, she wanted to make up for it, and she wanted him to know she was willing to do anything to please him. Plus, the whole situation was turning her on a great deal. The girl shifted slightly on the man's torso, trying to make it clear to him that this was turning her on just as much as it was turning him on.

"Ahh Sakura, you're wonderful," Kakashi rubbed at her back and Sakura moved one of her hands to entangle with his before she once again took all of him into her mouth. He moaned once again and Sakura groaned back in response, flicking her tongue over part of the shaft, feeling every ridge and vein. "Fuck," Kakashi brought his hands away and shoved them into his hair, pushing it back as he groaned. "Sakura. Shit!" He began tensing and Sakura began bobbing her head furiously, bringing one of her hands up to caress one of her breasts.

The idea that she was getting turned on by simply pleasuring him was enough to make Kakashi cum and he climaxed, groaning loudly just as Sakura relinquished him from her mouth once again.

She grinned, red in the face, as she watched his cum shoot out and then she shifted, turning her whole body so that she could look at him. Kakashi still had his hands in his hair, his eyes were closed and his mouth was still open. It was such a sexy image that Sakura had to move forwards and press her lips to his.

Kakashi opened his eyes and kissed back just as ferociously once their lips met. However, even as they kissed, Sakura began pouring chakra into her hands again. As their tongues tangled, Kakashi glanced down. They moved away from each other and he raised his eyebrows.

"You're trying that again?" He questioned. "I like mornings with you Sakura."

Sakura smiled smugly at him. "I like them too," then she reached out with one hand and grabbed his wrists, locking them together in her grasp. "But this time, **I **am in complete control."

Kakashi's cock twitched. "Ok." He replied.

Sakura smirked at him and then brought her other hand down to his clothes. Without waiting for him to react, she quickly tore through them with her chakra infused hand, splitting both his top and his flak jacket in two, revealing his beautifully toned six pack. She bent down and placed a kiss upon one of his abs.

Then, as Kakashi watched, the girl quickly whipped off her knickers, throwing them to the corner of the room. Kakashi was aching to touch her now, and he wriggled his hands slightly under her grip, causing Sakura to smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah," she shook her head, her lips curling at the sides. "You took control last time Sensei, now you just have to let me do what I want."

Then the girl moved backwards, lifting herself up slightly, before lowering herself onto his length. Both ninjas groaned and Sakura's eyes widened slightly as Kakashi's full manhood entered her. Kakashi watched her face with lustful eyes, enjoying the redness of her cheeks and the way her mouth dropped open.

Once she was properly settled, Sakura brought her other chakra infused hand down to rest behind her so that she could balance herself properly, and then she lifted herself slightly.

As the walls of her pussy clenched around his cock, Kakashi let out a hiss of pleasure. Sakura, too, made noises of enjoyment, gasping slightly at the feeling.

Just as Kakashi was settling into the feeling of pleasure, Sakura brought herself back down, sending lightning bolts of ecstasy up and down his spine. He groaned underneath her, his body contorting. Sakura moaned too, her eyes on his face as she leant over him, still locking his wrists in place.

"I love seeing you…ah…like this." She panted and then moved up again.

The pair of them groaned in unison at the feeling. Kakashi wanted to touch her badly. This slow sensual fucking was wonderful, it was perfect. He wanted to grab her and hold her even closer to him, but Sakura did not loosen her grip on his wrists and so he stayed still, watching as she came back down and arched her head back, moaning loudly.

"Sakura, you're so beautiful." Kakashi groaned, his voice nearly encouraging.

Sakura moved forwards at his words and the pair announced their pleasure as her hips rocked against his. Continuing to bob up and down, Sakura pressed her lips to his. They kissed deeply and passionately, their tongues running up and down each other, tangling, unlocking. As they kissed, Sakura began moving herself up and down again, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths.

Soon she was slamming herself back down onto him. She panted into his mouth, making noises that almost sounded as if she were in pain. The moans increased in fervour and she went red, tensing before releasing his lips and groaning loudly. She stayed still for a few moments, moving her hips back and forth after a short while and then she rolled off him, moving her hand away from his wrists. Still shaking from her orgasm, the girl then got on her knees and began sucking his cock again.

Kakashi groaned and soon came. Sakura's mouth almost felt as good as her pussy around his cock, and he stroked her hair as he climaxed.

They were both silent for a few moments, Sakura swallowing his cum as best she could, and then she turned to grin at him.

Kakashi smirked back at her and then made a beckoning motion. The girl moved over to him and they kissed deeply. The Copy Ninja began stroking patterns into her skin. Sakura drew back and placed a peck on his nose before sighing contently and moving down to be next to him again. Kakashi continued stroking her and Sakura nuzzled his arm, making him raise it so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"Anyway," Sakura looked up and Kakashi looked down at her, admiring her beauty. "Breakfast?"

The pair began chuckling.

* * *

"Asuma, do you want some advice?"

Asuma leant against the kitchen work top, a smirk on his lips as he watched Ino bite into her last piece of toast.

"Go ahead," he returned. "Hit me."

"Don't ever become a chef," the girl got to her feet, plunging the last crust of her toast into her mouth and chewing before swallowing and raising an eyebrow. "You are an awful cook."

Asuma began laughing, placing a hand on his hip. "Doesn't stop you eating everything I make."

Ino rolled her eyes and then glanced around the room. She let out a large overdramatic sigh. "Well," she muttered, her tone downtrodden. "I better get going. I promised Choji and Shikamaru I'd meet up with them."

Asuma looked at her curiously. "Are they all better now then?" He enquired, absentmindedly picking his coffee mug up and taking a sip as he awaited her response.

Ino shook her head, her long blonde hair flying with the movement. "No," she replied, doing up her top properly as she did so. "But they're being really pathetic. I guess the least I could do is bring them some apples or something," she shrugged and then peered up at Asuma, her head cocked. "So, uh…" she glanced down at the ground, looking very kittenish. Asuma knew she was trying to play coy. Ino couldn't get embarrassed if her life depended on it. "…When do you next wanna…meet up?"

Asuma grinned and then strode forward, wrapping the girl into his embrace, his large hands on her hips. "Why don't you just stay here?" He suggested, moving down and nuzzling her neck.

Ino giggled at the feel of his beard on her skin and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, even as she negated his statement.

"I wish I could, but I can't,"

They drew apart slightly and looked at each other for a few moments. Asuma leant forwards and kissed her gently on the lips.

Ino's eyes remained closed for a few seconds afterwards, as if she was relishing his touch, and then she relinquished her grip on him, dropping down off her tippy toes.

"Time to go!" She declared brightly, heading to the door.

Asuma followed after her and opened the front door for her upon reaching it. The outside air was cold and blew goosebumps onto the Sarutobi's bare skin.

"Maybe you should put on a coat." He suggested to Ino as the girl stepped outside into the weak autumn sunlight.

Ino shook her head and grinned. "Don't worry so much," she replied before blowing him a swift kiss and beginning to sashay away.

Asuma watched her go for a few short moments and then shut the door. He'd fallen into something...pretty deep.

* * *

She was in heaven. Ino was in heaven. Asuma was more than she could have ever dreamed, and he was **sweet **too! A sly grin travelled across the Yamanaka's face.

_A hot body, a huge cock, a cute butt, the older man factor, a good sense of humour. Yup. I've pretty much bagged me a winner. _

The girl turned down an alleyway and rubbed at her elbows slightly. Ok… so maybe she should have grabbed a coat. She'd head home first then, grab a coat an-

"So it's you."

At the sound of a vaguely familiar voice, Ino turned, only to see Kurenai Sensei looking at her, her scarlet eyes void of any discernible emotion. Despite everything, Ino suddenly felt a slight surge of jealousy as she locked eyes with the Jōnin. Everyone in the village knew that Asuma and Kurenai Sensei had had something going on. _Shit_. The girl's eyes widened slightly. Asuma and Kurenai Sensei they couldn't still be? No. Asuma wouldn't do that to her, would he? She needed to stay casual.

"Uh," the girl glanced around nervously, placing a hand on her hip. It was a characteristic gesture she'd become accustomed to, it made her feel slightly more confident in herself. "Have you been…looking for me Kurenai Sensei?"

The older woman's eyes were trained onto one of Ino's hands. Ino glanced down and realised with a jolt she still had one of Asuma's bracelets on.

"In a way," Kurenai returned, she didn't look angry, but Ino still felt on edge. "I guess I was quite curious as to who Asuma was with nowadays. I wouldn't have guessed you, Ino,"

Ino gulped and Kurenai watched her throat. The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to attack you or anything Ino. He's not my property, and nor is it my business who he…fucks."

"Hey, I-"

"But be careful please," a rueful smile made its way onto Kurenai's face now, though her eyes were now tinged with the slightest hint of sadness. "Don't let him hurt you. He's a lot older than you, and we adults…we're messed up," the woman shook her head. "Very."

Then the Jōnin jumped up, landing on the fence at the side of Ino. She stood at her full height, her eyes calculating as she peered down at the younger female. Eventually Ino found her voice.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"Not intentionally," Kurenai replied. "I hope you can hold onto him Ino, because I couldn't," she looked up at the sky. "He's a wonderful man." And then she body flickered, leaving Ino alone.

A few quiet seconds ticked by as Ino digested what had just happened. A cloud passed over the sun and then Ino turned, running back towards Asuma's house.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she felt Kakashi wrap his arms around her waist, his bare skin pressing against her clothed back.

"That smells good."

Sakura squirmed in delight at the feel of him so close to her ear and then she turned her head, gifting him with a grin.

"I don't know whether I'll be able to beat your omelette, but I'll try." She giggled.

Kakashi smirked at her and then the pair stayed still watching as the eggs in the frying pan bubbled merrily in the oil.

"I…" Kakashi stopped himself as soon as she hit him with her gaze. He'd just about said something very stupid. He smiled at the confusion on her face. "Nothing." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

* * *

_Ah God! I'm so sorry this took a little longer than usual. Updates are going to be a little more sporadic from now on though because I've got a HEAP of work to get in. Bloody 4 assignments for November, a research project over the course of months, work experience and two freaking exams in January! Jeez. I'll keep trying with this story of course, but if the updates are a little slower, you know why D: _

_Anyway, thank you so much to all the lovely people who have favourited and followed this story. It means so much to me! I still can't believe this is doing so well O.O_

_Thank you to: Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, leon-andrew (thank you so much! And yay! I'm glad you like AsuIno now!), deathrosekitty (I love Ino, so there'll definitely be more stories about her!), Kagomaru (Ino's actually on the pill in this story ^_^ But yeah, Saks ain't! Use a condom kids!), CaitlinIntolerant (Great! :D), Cass-Andra, Kim, warrioroftheravens, Tyhir, Trunksmybaby, StunningSunset and Flubberfloo (woo! He's a hottie with a body and thank you so much for the compliment on my writing!) for your reviews! They mean so so so much to me!_


	15. Chapter 15

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 15

* * *

Asuma was surprised as he opened the door to see Ino standing outside once again, but he very nearly smiled, that was until he noticed the look on her face. Without waiting for him to speak, the blonde charged into the house. A little confused -and more than a little wary- Asuma closed the door silently after her and then turned to look at his lover. She was standing in the unlit hall, her hands upon her elbows, looking down, face sorrowful.

"I just bumped into Kurenai Sensei,"

Asuma's stomach dropped. What had Kurenai said to Ino to make her come storming back here? The man's mouth curved into a frown. Kurenai was a kind, caring woman and Asuma would never have thought she'd be cruel, but here was Ino, standing in front of him, looking very much like someone had slapped her.

_Oh God. _

"Asuma, she…she worked it out straight away," Ino tugged at the bracelet on her wrist and yanked it off with ease. She held it up, all manner of emotions dancing across her face. "All she said…all she said was that adults were messed up, and that I should be careful,"

Asuma waited, wondering what she was going to say next. Was she going to call it off? Had she realised that he wasn't what she wanted? That idea hurt the man more than he would have guessed. God, he hated being so uncertain. How had they gone from laughing together only an hour ago, to this? He brought one of his hands up to his hair and ran his fingers through it, watching Ino with his chocolate orbs.

"And I couldn't say anything back Asuma," Ino looked up now, and Asuma saw she seemed almost near tears. "Cuz I couldn't exactly defend you could I? I couldn't say we were together cuz we're not, are we? I know what people say about me in the village you know; everyone says I'm easy and everyone will say that I seduced you, and that's what happened and we're not anything, and I told you this morning that I like you, and I do, I like you so much, but I don't know what to do now, because other people are going to find out eventually, and what do we -I- say to them?" Tears trickled out of her eyes now and Asuma realised that perhaps Ino was just damn good at hiding her feelings. "Asuma, I'm scared because I feel like I might be falling for you, and I don't want to. And the…the only reason I don't want to is because it's not fair on you and I'm just a stupid little girl-" the tears began falling hard and fast.

Asuma closed the gap between them with two strides and he grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Ino didn't fight it. She closed her eyes, feeling stupider than ever.

"Ino," Asuma murmured her name and then pressed his lips into her hair, staying still for a long time before he drew back and gazed into her eyes. "Ino, you do know that if you fall for me, I'm going to be there to catch you, right?" He brought a hand up and wiped one of her tears her away with his thumb. "You seem to be under the illusion that you're the only one getting pulled into this."

Ino stared at him with her wide tearful eyes, obviously trying to suss what he was saying. "But what **are** we?" She mumbled. "I didn't think I cared, and I didn't think I cared **that **much about us, but I do-"

"You want a label?" Asuma ducked his head down and kissed her jaw. "Then let's be boyfriend and girlfriend? That help?"

Ino felt like her heart was about to fall out of her chest. She stared at him, lips parted, even as her skin began to go a delicate pink. "R…really?" She managed. "You mean it?"

"God Ino, you're more insecure than I thought," Asuma flicked her gently on the nose. "You do realise that **I'm** the one overachieving in this?" He indicated between them. "You're the one being lumped with your boring ex Sensei; I'm the one with the smoking hot blonde."

Ino's face split into a happy grin and she squealed, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him in tight. She pressed her lips to his before drawing back. "So we're together then? You're…you're my boyfriend?"

Asuma couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face and then he bit his bottom lip before shaking his head playfully. "If you want me, you've got me." He returned.

Ino nearly began jumping around, but she stopped herself, instead grabbing his cheeks and bringing him in for a kiss.

Suddenly everything was beginning to look a lot brighter.

* * *

"Do you have training today?"

Sakura turned to watch as Kakashi pulled his sandals on. She couldn't help but smile as she noted he was still shirtless. That was, of course, down to her cutting his clothes in two, but still…she liked it.

"I do," she said in answer to the man's question. "Lady Tsunade offered to train me every day this week. Ino should be coming too, but knowing her she's probably planning on spending the whole week with-" the pinkette shut herself off and her eyed widened.

Kakashi looked up and raised an eyebrow. "With Asuma?" He guessed.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "No! Um. What? How did you guess?"

Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and cocked his head, grinning. "It's kinda obvious," he muttered. "So is this just some scheme of Ino's? Are the pair of you seducing your old teachers for a reason?"

Sakura pouted and shook her head at him, obviously insulted. "You're such a pervert Kakashi," she retorted. "I bet that's a plot within one of your books."

Kakashi stretched slightly. "As long as you're not comparing us," he replied cheerily. "I'm afraid I probably put Asuma to shame."

Sakura strode forward and jabbed the man in the stomach quickly. "Stop showing off," she retorted. "I'll have you know that Ino is very taken with Asuma Sensei."

"As opposed to you?" Kakashi's tone was playful. "Because you're just using little old me for my body, right?"

Sakura couldn't help the smile that rushed across her face, but she turned her back nonetheless, pretending to be angry with the man. "You know that's not true." She returned.

There were a few moments of silence and then Kakashi moved forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently on the neck.

"I do," he replied, his voice quiet. "And I'm grateful for it."

Sakura squirmed a little under his touch, enjoying it. She turned her head slightly. "Would you have ever thought we'd be like this one day?"

Kakashi kissed her neck again and then laid his chin on her head. "No, but I'm enjoying it," he replied. "When's training?"

Sakura brought a hand back and entwined it with one of his. "In half an hour." She replied.

"Ah, so you have plenty of time." Kakashi said.

Sakura giggled. "Maybe by **your **clock **Sensei**, but by everybody else's clock, I should get going."

"Can I walk you there Sakura?" The man moved out from behind her and stood in front of her, cocking his head as he moved a hand forward to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura smiled, ducking her head slightly. "I'd like that," she replied. "But I do have to point out that you don't have a shirt on. I'm not complaining, but it might look a little weird if you go walking through the streets shirtless."

"Now that **is **in one of the plotlines of my books." Kakashi grinned and then body flickered, disappearing. He reappeared a moment later, pulling on a shirt as he did so.

Sakura watched as he rolled his mask up and then she tutted. "I prefer you without your mask." She muttered.

Kakashi leant down and smiled as he pulled his headband over his sharingan eye. "Well I much prefer you without your clothes on Sakura, but we're both having to make sacrifices."

Sakura smiled and shook her head before leaning forward; planting a gentle kiss on the man's masked lips. Then she extended her hands and grasped one of Kakashi's.

"Let's go." She said, leading the man to the door.

Then the pair stepped out, hands entwined.

* * *

_Sorry sorry sorry that this is so short and there's no sex in it! I've had so little time to write and I'm sure this is a disappointment. Argh. I feel so bad! _

_*Ducks head and bows*_

_Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story so far!_

_Also, thank you to: Korymenei (I'm glad you're liking AsuIno!), deathrosekitty, Kashi, marimbagirl1993, CaitlinIntolerant, Tyhir, cherryblozzomz and harvestangel99 for your reviews! They mean a lot to me and inspire me to continue writing!_


	16. Chapter 16

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 16

* * *

It was kinda weird, but very nice holding Kakashi's hand as they moved through the village. Every now and then Sakura would get a pang of worry and concern over the fact that what they were doing could be considered strange. Surely anybody who looked at them now would think it odd that Kakashi Hatake was holding hands with Sakura Haruno, a former student?

The pair of them turned down an empty street and Sakura glanced up at Kakashi. She wouldn't have pegged him for a hand holder in general. Kakashi was never cold, but the girl had always judged him as reserved…then again, she'd never thought she'd ever make love with the man, so maybe she was privy to certain things that other people weren't privy to.

Suddenly Sakura felt a rush of affection for him. She came to a stop and Kakashi paused, turning to look at her with a quirked brow. They were only a few seconds away from the training grounds now and Sakura was well aware of the fact that Lady Tsunade was somewhere in the vicinity, but she couldn't help herself as she moved to be closer to Kakashi. She stood up on her tippy toes and quickly yanked down his mask, planting a peck on his lips.

That was all it had supposed to be, a quick show of affection. But, as soon as Kakashi leant down, Sakura could hardly control herself. She looped her arms around his neck, bringing him down even further, relishing the feeling of his lips on hers. Kakashi brought his arms to be around her waist, immediately reciprocating the kiss. Sakura's tongue darted between his lips and he allowed her access, enjoying the taste of her.

One of her hands came up to caress his cheek and she moaned slightly into the kiss, her face pinkening as the man deepened the kiss, his tongue running against hers. Sakura began to consider asking Kakashi whether he wanted to go back home. What would be the harm? She could just tell Lady Tsunade she'd fallen ill-

"Ahem,"

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Kakashi and Sakura drew apart from one another. The pair turned, only to see Tsunade looking at them, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. Sakura felt like her head was spinning. Oh God, they were going to get into trouble. Kakashi was going to get sent away! She was going to be told off for initiating contact with a comrade. They were doomed!

"Sakura, you have training in five minutes. I suggest you disentangle yourself and come along." And then the woman left.

Sakura and Kakashi stayed silent, watching as she departed, and then they turned to look at each other. After a few seconds ticked by, Sakura guilty brought her hands down and Kakashi relinquished her waist.

"She didn't seem…" The girl trailed off.

"No, she didn't." Kakashi agreed.

They were silent for a few more moments and Sakura felt a swell of heat radiate in her lower abdomen as she watched Kakashi wipe at his mouth before pulling his mask back up.

"Uh," she scuffed her sandal against the ground, suddenly feeling awkward. "Do you…do you want to…"

Kakashi watched her patiently.

"…to…um…come over? After, I've, uh, finished training?"

Kakashi smiled and then extended a hand to stroke some of her hair behind her ear. "Yes." He replied quietly, and then he body flickered, leaving Sakura to face Tsunade.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Lady Tsunade hadn't said anything about what she'd seen. Not a word. All the way through the training session, Sakura had waited and waited for the woman to bring it up. Surely the Hokage would have something to say about Kakashi and Sakura's relationship. Surely?

Before every instruction had been barked, Sakura had flinched, awaiting the woman's angry words and forceful rage, but Lady Tsunade had simply continued on as usual. In fact…she had almost seemed to be in a **good **mood. She'd trained Sakura with a smile on her face, congratulating her when she did well, scolding her when she didn't, and, at intervals, she lamented the fact that Ino, once again, was missing a training session.

At the break Sakura had been **convinced **the woman was going to say **something**, but still nothing was said. The blonde had simply chatted about Naruto and Jiraiya and also muttered something about paperwork.

They'd trained some more hours after that and Sakura felt tired and bruised, but mainly she felt very confused.

She was walking through the village now, eyes trained on the book in front of her, though she was taking little in. She just couldn't get her head around the fact that Tsunade had just **not **reacted.

The girl turned the page of her book. _Well, at the very least, that must mean that my relationship with Kakashi isn't going against any village rules. _A small bit of weight ascended from Sakura's chest; she had been worried that they were perhaps going against some literal law, instead of simply an ethical one. Ethical rules she could get around; she knew for a fact that Kakashi hadn't been interested in her when he'd been her Sensei. If there'd been actual stone cold rules against their relationship however…The girl closed her book and brought it down to hang at her side as she walked. The pinkette wasn't exactly sure how she'd have managed if it turned out she couldn't be with Kakashi. The very idea hurt her heart though.

Sakura turned down the lane that led to her house and smiled when she saw Kakashi leaning on the wall next to her house. She couldn't help but feel touched; for once he wasn't late.

He'd spotted her as soon as she'd spotted him, and he raised a hand in acknowledgement as she walked towards him.

"Yo," he greeted, smiling. "I was just with Naruto."

"Oh?" Sakura stopped next to her former Sensei and smiled at him, her heart beating a million miles a minute. She almost felt dizzy. Seeing him made her stupidly happy; she had entered dangerous territory without even knowing it. Sakura Haruno's heart was strong -everyone in the village knew that by now- but at the same time, the girl was fed up of the emotional scars brandished upon it. Now she was walking on barbed wire with only Kakashi's affections as a support. It was scary and exciting, and all the girl knew was that, in the current moment, she had never been happier to see someone. This was more than just a full blown crush. Way more. "How was he?"

Kakashi shrugged and extended a hand to stroke her shoulder, apparently uncaring of the people walking by. "He's ill."

Sakura pulled a face and looked to the side, holding in a sigh. "That's because he insisted on hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji while they were ill!" She declared, shaking her head. "Honestly," she looked up at her lover to see he was watching her with a fond eye. Her cheeks flushed. "Well I hope he gets better soon; he's not even been back in the village a month and he's already managed to get poorly. Maybe I'll go visit him tomorrow or something."

"Do that," Kakashi returned, nodding as he brushed his thumb across her bare shoulder. "All he wanted to talk about was you…and how strange you've been acting."

Sakura balked and moved away slightly, unlocking her door before she turned to look at Kakashi. "I've been acting strange?" She questioned.

Kakashi followed her into the house, watching her with an amused look as she glanced over his shoulder briefly. "Yes." He answered, his tone even.

Sakura suddenly felt very aware that Kakashi was close to her. She moved towards the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea or something Sensei?" She questioned, reaching for a mug.

Kakashi followed her into the kitchen and leant onto the table, watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you quite alright Sakura?" He returned.

Sakura paused and then turned to look at him. "Lady Tsunade didn't say anything to me about seeing us. Not a word," she peered at her former Sensei, trying to distinguish the expression on his concealed face. "Don't you think that's kind of odd?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's not really her business." He replied.

Sakura did not look convinced and she turned to the tap, flipping it on before she turned back to look at him. "But surely it kind of is?" She rubbed at her arms. "Kakashi, there's no rules against us is there? Anbu Black Ops aren't gathering outside my house right now, ready to take you away are they?"

Kakashi was silent for a few moments, but eventually a smile crawled across his face. He pulled out a seat and sat himself down. "I don't think the Anbu Black Ops would bother themselves with sorting out the illicit affairs of fellow Shinobi, Sakura."

Sakura bristled at his tone. "I know!" She replied. "I mean, is what we're doing wrong? Because you used to be my-"

"**Used **to be," Kakashi got to his feet now and moved over to be next to her. He pulled his mask down before he looped his arms around her waist and ducked his head down, his lips upon her neck. "Sakura, do you really think I'd have engaged in a relationship with you if it meant either of us would be in trouble? The last thing I want is to see you upset."

Sakura's worries did not completely melt away, but suffice to say she became…distracted when Kakashi's fingers began playing with the hem of her skirt. She leant back slightly and Kakashi placed a gentle kiss upon her neck. She shuddered under his touch and let out the smallest of mewls as the man tongued her skin softly.

He turned her and took her chin his hand, searching her eyes for a few moments before he moved forwards, beginning to kiss her deeply. The kiss was passionate and Sakura moaned quietly before reaching up to pull off her top. All lethargy she'd been feeling previously melted away. She wanted him right now. Whether it was wrong or right, Sakura needed to feel him inside her. She needed to feel his lips on her skin, and his muscles upon hers.

Once her top was off, the kiss continued, and Kakashi expertly undid her bra, not breaking the kiss as he then drew back slightly, pulling the article of clothing off of her.

He moved her backwards, moving her towards the table. His hands caressed her breasts, thumbing her sensitive nipples and causing shocking sensations of pleasure to run up and down the girl's body.

Sakura's back hit the table and Kakashi finally relinquished her lips from his. He ripped off his top, obviously on the same wavelength as his lover, he simply wanted to feel as close to her as possible. Sakura watched him with eager eyes as he dragged her skirt down and then slowly, almost reverently, pulled her knickers down.

"I…"

Kakashi stopped just as he pulled his member free of his trousers. He looked at the girl before him, awaiting what she was going to say.

"I…you're special to me Kakashi,"

Kakashi's response was to swoop down and kiss her almost viciously. He bit down on her lip, causing the girl to arch her back in response. He pulled her forwards slightly, so that her legs were hanging off the table, and then he plunged himself into her.

"Ahh!" Sakura broke the kiss and groaned loudly, bringing her hands up to be around Kakashi's neck as he moved himself back out of her.

Kakashi ducked his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, lapping at it gently as he began moving his hips, causing Sakura to moan. The man kept her steady with his hands on pelvis, which was good as, underneath him, Sakura was beginning to lose control. She groaned wildly, her fingers moving up and becoming entangled with the back of his hair. She panted as both the sensations from down below, and the feel of his tongue on her nipple entwined, sending catastrophic feelings of immense pleasure throughout her. It was almost unbearable. She wanted him so badly. She was elated to have him.

"I…Ah!" She yelped and then grabbed his head up.

Kakashi continued thrusting, and his eyes were closed as he let out a groan of pleasure.

"Open…open your eyes," Sakura moaned, her limp hands on his cheeks.

Kakashi did as he was told and they stared into each other's orbs as he bucked his hips.

"I…" Sakura stopped to let loose another moan before regaining control. "I love you Kakashi. Ah!" She sat up as best she could, using one of her elbows to prop herself up, while moving her other hand to rest upon his abs. "I **love **you."

"Fuck!" Kakashi yelped and then he closed his eyes again, his hands on her hips, his thumbs caressing the soft skin. "I love you Sakura."

Sakura let out a moan as Kakashi's pace increased and then she stiffened. The hand upon his abdomen clenched and she pinched his flesh, shaking as she began to cum. Kakashi quickly withdrew himself from her and grabbed her into a hug, cum shooting out of him even as he did so. Sakura let out a quiet moan and moved her face to be close to his. They groaned in unison and then Sakura captured his lips with hers. They kissed moistly, tongues battling as they bathed in the elation of their orgasms.

And still they both wanted more. Without speaking, Kakashi spun the girl so that she was lying face first on the table, her ass up in the air.

Without waiting, he once again moved inside of her, groaning as her pussy walls clenched around his cock.

Sakura let out a yelp of pleasure and pushed her butt backwards, trying to get as much of his dick inside her as she could.

Kakashi's large hand moved to the nape of Sakura's neck, and he buried his fingers into her hair, stroking her scalp as he moved in and out. Sakura moaned underneath him, adoring the feeling of his skin against hers.

With his other hand, Kakashi grabbed her chin and pulled her head around. He leant down and they kissed deeply again before he pulled away and focused his attention back down to where their body parts met. Sakura watched as he thrusted into her, and she let out large moan at the sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other.

The man's hand travelled to the front of her pussy and he began playing with her clitoris, while increasing his thrust. Sakura's small hands turned into two balled fists and she held in a scream as the vast amount of pleasure radiated through her.

Kakashi groaned at the image of the girl pressing her forehead against the table and he increased his pace even more so, groaning in unison with the girl.

"I'm…I'm going to cum!" Sakura shrieked.

In response, Kakashi leant forwards and grabbed her shoulders. Their skin pressed against each other and Sakura's voice became hoarse as she moaned.

And then she came again, yelling his name this time. So turned on, Kakashi only just managed to get himself out of her before he came again. His cum splattered onto the girl's lower back and Kakashi shuddered with pleasure at the intense feeling.

There were a few moments of silence, only punctuated by their heavy breathing, and then Sakura turned around and smiled at him. Kakashi smiled back. He loved her. That was it.

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey Sensei."

"Hey Shikamaru," Asuma uttered these words even before he turned. He was well used to Shikamaru sloping up behind him and so stayed looking up at the sky, a cigarette in his mouth.

The man hadn't seen Ino since yesterday and, honestly, he was kind of missing her. He'd told himself repeatedly, since that morning, to grow up, but he couldn't help himself. He missed her. He hadn't seen her for 12 hours and he missed her. Shit. He was in deep.

Shikamaru came to stand next to his Sensei, and joined him in gazing up at the sky. A few moments of silence ticked by and then Asuma looked sidelong at his friend.

"Where're Ino and Choji?" He questioned.

"Ino came to visit Choji and I yesterday," a wry smile made its way across the Nara's face and then he shrugged. "I'm ok now, but Choji-" he met Asuma's eyes. "-Choji's still ill. You get my drift."

Asuma felt a beat of disappointment. The illness that had been going around had claimed a lot of people, and there was no telling how long it lasted; Kiba Inuzuka was still ill with it, and had been for a while. This meant Ino might be out of commission for quite a bit.

The Sarutobi brought his hand up to clasp his cigarette and then he kicked at the ground slightly. "So it's just us two today, huh?"

Shikamaru nodded, eyes still on the sky. Asuma put his ciggie back between his lips, breathed in deeply, and then looked back up at the sky.

"Wanna head to Misaki Sushi?"

A smile curved onto Shikamaru's lips and he glanced at his Sensei. "Sure." He returned.

Asuma grinned and then the pair began heading back into the village, leaving the training grounds behind them.

* * *

_So here's the new chapter! I hope you guys liked it D: I'm going away this weekend, so it's quite likely the next chapter won't be up for quite a few days. I'm really excited for the next chapter though, should be funny! _

_Lots of fun to the darlings who have favourited and followed this story so far, it means a lot! _

_Thank you to: silver roses98, deathrosekitty, Lunaefaerie2010, CaitlinIntolerant, Laurie, AkariNeMellia, dogdevil03d, harvestangel99 (yay! Glad you think so!), SweetBezzy, bookluv22, ctm07 and Trunksmybaby (Aw yay! I'm glad! And of course I forgive you ;) ) for your reviews! They honestly mean so so much to me, and I can still barely believe this is doing so well. Love you guys!_


	17. Chapter 17

Teachers and their Pets

Chapter 17

Asuma held in a grumble as he plodded along one of the many village paths. His lunch with Shikamaru had been nice, despite the fact that every few minutes the Sarutobi would be hit by the sudden horror that Shikamaru did not know about his teacher's relationship with his best friend. Asuma wasn't sure exactly how his student would react…but he was pretty sure it wasn't something he wanted Shikamaru to find out about on his own. If anyone was going to tell him, it had to be Asuma.

Now, however, the bearded man was by himself. Shikamaru had decided he was going to go visit Choji since training was off and, apparently, the Akimichi was prone to becoming very lonesome when stranded in bed.

Asuma had no idea where Gai or Kakashi were, and he didn't really want to think about Kurenai. He hadn't seen her for a few days, and he wasn't exactly sure what the etiquette was supposed to be like between them anyway. Add the fact that Kurenai knew about him and Ino on top of that, and Asuma was completely lost. Did he start with 'hello' or 'sorry'?

The man shrugged to himself and then scuffed his sandal against the ground, feeling moody. He also felt dumb, because the only thing he wanted to do at that present moment in time was go see Ino. But obviously he couldn't go see Ino…

Actually…Why couldn't he go see Ino? It wasn't like her parents disliked him, and as far as they were aware he was simply her Sensei. It wasn't weird for Senseis to come check up on their students was it?

Suddenly feeling a burst of resolve, Asuma began making his way toward the Yamanaka household.

* * *

Kakashi leant his head against the back of Sakura's sofa and smiled to himself. It was crazy how happy simply saying the words had made him.

And she'd said them **first**…To be honest the Copy Ninja could still hardly believe that had happened. Having sex with Sakura had always been great, but now he felt elated, like he was walking on air. He didn't even care about the small voice at the back of his head, whispering that maybe she said in on accident, maybe she didn't mean it. She couldn't mean it, because she loved Sasuke. She always would. She couldn't love Kakashi.

_No_. Kakashi shook his head. Right now, all he wanted to do was relax and thing about how wonderful Sakura was. Who cared whether she meant it or not? He had her right now. She was his. That made him happy enough.

There was the sound of a door opening and then the girl in question padded into view. Kakashi's smile stretched wider as he watched her enter the room. She was clutching two cups of tea in her hand, and she smiled prettily once she saw him seated upon her couch.

"I'm so worn out!" She announced, handing her former Sensei a mug before slumping down next to him on the sofa. She wore nothing but the man's shirt, and so a lot of creamy thigh was on display.

With his free hand, Kakashi began tracing patterns upon her exposed skin. "Mm?" He murmured. "Is that because of me?"

Sakura let loose a quick giggle and then reddened, clutching her cup harder. "Well, I was aching anyway," she confined. "Lady Tsunade's work outs are always tough," the girl took a sip of her tea and then shrugged, her eyes upon the carpeted floor before them. "But to be honest, I don't think having sex on a table top exactly helped my muscles."

Kakashi smirked and then took a sip of his tea. He squeezed her thigh. "Sorry." His tone indicated he wasn't sorry at all, and was, in fact, rather pleased with himself.

Sakura picked this up immediately as she fixed him with a mean look. "Sure you are," she returned. "And I'm the Hokage."

Kakashi placed his mug onto the side table and then shifted so that he had both his hands upon the girl's thighs. "Maybe someday," he replied, beginning to mould her skin with his hands. "Does this help?"

Sakura breathed out heavily through her nose and nodded. "Yes," she returned. "Ah. I could get used to having you around Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head and smiled wider, his hair falling into his face slightly. "Good to hear."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep glug of tea, relaxing into the sensation of having her muscles soothed by Kakashi's talented hands. Kakashi watched her face with interest, noting how her face lost all tension and calmed, her forehead lines unwrinkling. Sakura had too much cause to frown; Kakashi didn't like that.

His digits moved to the inside of her thighs and he traced the soft skin there, gently prodding and pressing down upon the muscles. As he moved further up, Sakura opened her legs further.

Kakashi looked up at her face once again and saw that she had opened one eye and was smirking at him. He grinned back and then moved his hands back down again, pressing upon her calves.

Sakura cast him a glare and he smiled innocently back. The man was well aware what Sakura was asking for, and he definitely wanted to give it to her, but still…the Copy Ninja was a tease at heart.

His hands gently moved back up her legs again, pressing upon her soft thighs once more. He continued up this time, and his fingers brushed against her unclothed sex as he moved onto her other thigh. The touch was deliberate and Sakura tensed slightly, still sensitive from their love making a few moments ago.

The girl shifted and placed her mug down onto the table top before relaxing even further, resting her head against the back of the couch. She let out a content sigh and wriggled slightly before stilling once more, allowing Kakashi to knead her flesh underneath his hands.

With one hand, Kakashi continued pressing against the skin of her inner thigh, his other hand, however, moved to more desirable territory. He brushed one of his fingers against Sakura's clitoris gently. Sakura, who had been aware this was going to happen, kept her eyes closed but let out a small breath of pleasure, inciting her lover to continue.

Kakashi's finger once against moved against her clit, and Sakura bit her bottom lip as the man's thumb dipped into her opening, feeling how wet she was already.

Calmly and easily, Kakashi leant forwards slightly, pulling up the shirt upon her chest as he did so, and then he pressed his lips against one of the girl's modest breasts. Sakura let out a small noise of enjoyment and Kakashi brought his lips around the nipple, sucking at it gently, sending small thrills of pleasure throughout Sakura's body.

All the while the silver haired man kept his fingers working- his index finger continued to pleasure her clit, sending sensations of pure elation radiating up and down the pinkette's spine as he slowly increased his pace. The man's other fingers stroked the lips of her wet pussy, resulting in small moans from his lover.

Kakashi kept his eyes on her face as he lapped at her nipple. Sakura had her eyes closed and a huge smile upon her pinkening face. There was nothing Kakashi enjoyed more than seeing the girl in the midst of pleasure. She was gorgeous and perfect and she'd said she loved him.

The man moved three of his fingers into her tight entrance and both lovers tensed as he pressed himself in. Once he was in to his knuckles, Sakura relaxed slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at him, gaze half lidded. Kakashi held her gaze as he slowly pulled his fingers back out. The girl's back arched and her mouth opened in a silent moan of pleasure. Then Kakashi plunged his fingers back in.

"Uhh." Sakura's hands gripped the back of the sofa and she let her head loll back, teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"Do you like this Sakura?" Kakashi coupled his question with another deep thrust of his fingers and Sakura's answer was a loud moan.

Kakashi watched her for a few more moments and then he moved down, pressing his lips against hers, while still continuously pumping his fingers in and out of her wet sex. The kiss was soft at first, but it soon built up in passion and Sakura brought her hands up to steady Kakashi's face as his tongue plunged into her mouth. They rubbed against each other, and Sakura bucked almost wantonly against his fingers. Kakashi increased his pace, even as he bit at her bottom lip. Sakura groaned, shuddering under his touch.

If it weren't for the sofa, the pinkette was certain she'd have fallen back by now. She clung on to him, moving her hands onto his shoulders and gripping on as shocking feelings of pleasure rampaged through her, all thanks to Kakashi's fingers. He let out a small groan of his own, obviously turned on by Sakura's titillation.

At the sound of his groan, Sakura reacted, bringing one of her slim hands down to his waistband. Without pause, the girl brought her fingers around his member and stroked it slowly.

"Fuuucck," Kakashi's eyes closed and he rested his forehead on Sakura's, still moving his fingers in and out of her.

Sakura smiled demurely and then brought her hand back up, spitting on it briefly before bringing it back down to Kakashi's cock and rubbing it again. Kakashi bucked into her hand and Sakura let out a moan as his fingers plunged deep inside of her as a result. Trying to recover from the dizzying pleasure, the pinkette resumed rubbing his dick, feeling the ridges and veins as she slowly slicked it with her own spit.

"Oh God." Kakashi grumbled these words lowly and then slowly inserted another finger into Sakura, making the girl mewl with pleasure. She leant back and Kakashi brought his lips down onto her neck, sucking at her pulse point as he continued to thrust his fingers into her pussy.

Though shaking with the pleasure, Sakura still managed to continue stroking him. Her clutch became a little more forceful and she rubbed the hard member with more strength, making Kakashi jerk and close his eyes again, though he did not stop sucking her neck.

"Mmm." Sakura's other hand stayed on his shoulder and soon Kakashi began increasing his pace, stretching the girl's tight hole as much as he could with his fingers.

Underneath him, Sakura moaned loudly, trying to hold onto his cock as best as she could.

"I love you Sakura," Kakashi pressed his lips against hers again and they kissed deeply as he increased his pace even more so. Sakura yelped into the kiss and she began tensing, her fingers gripping his shoulders. Kakashi brought his lips to the shell of her ear. "Cum for me."

The girl did so, groaning loudly as Kakashi's fingers became soaked with her juices. She shuddered, moaning quietly as Kakashi gently pulled himself free of her.

There were a few seconds of silence as Kakashi admired the girl, watching her breathe deeply, her small tits jumping up and down thanks to her exertion.

Then she moved. Sitting up suddenly, Sakura pushed Kakashi so that he was lying back. She moved forwards on her knees and took Kakashi's dick between her hands, applying light pressure to the member and making the man groan lightly.

She gifted him with a quick smile, and then ducked her head down, taking his cock into her hot wet mouth. Kakashi was in heaven immediately. He moaned loudly as he felt her tongue run up and down the underside of his manhood, making his head spin.

He brought one hand to rest on his abs, while he moved the other onto the back of her head, curling his fingers into her hair and grunting slightly as he watched her bob up and down.

Sakura was slowly taking more and more of him into her mouth, and Kakashi groaned as he felt the tip hit the back of her throat. The pinkette gagged slightly, but she continued downwards, her hands balled into tiny fists upon his thighs.

The image was so sexy that Kakashi felt he was going to cum already. Seeing Sakura orgasm was the biggest turn on the silver haired man could think of. Watching her suck his dick was beyond pleasurable.

She brought her head back, and a long line of saliva followed her, connecting her wet lips to the head of his dick.

Kakashi watched with interest as the girl brought her hands up and began stroking him. His dick was completely slick with her saliva and the intense feelings of pleasure running through him were almost too much to describe.

"I wanted to be able to watch you cum," Sakura explained, leaning down and licking the side of his dick lewdly, making him twitch. "Is this ok?" She knew it was ok. With a naughty smile, the girl increased her pace, and Kakashi groaned, arching his back slightly in an effort to fit more of his generously sized member into her slim hands.

The girl's other hand settled on his thigh for purchase, and she dug her nails slightly into his skin, making him hiss minutely. Sakura had really become quite the sexual artist. She knew exactly what she was doing as she kept her emerald gaze upon his orbs, watching as he flinched with pleasure. Her hand moved up and down his member with ease, and she slowly increased the pace, her grip tightening ever so. The pleasure rocketing throughout Kakashi's body was monumental.

"Oh my God, Sakura," His voice came out in a husky gasp and Sakura let out her own moan of pleasure, inciting the man to groan. "I'm gonna cum." He announced, pressing his hands over his face to muffle his moans as Sakura took these words as an incentive to move even faster.

The slick sounds of her hand on his cock was all Kakashi could hear and then he came, groaning deeply, his cum adorning her hands, chest and his thighs.

Sakura bent down and licked the cum up, smiling as the man removed his hands and watched her with admiration.

"I've gotten better!" She declared triumphantly.

Kakashi smiled and shook his head in amusement, still basking in his afterglow, he reached out and yanked the girl forwards, making her fall on top of his naked body.

"I've noticed that." He uttered, pressing a gentle kiss upon her nose.

Sakura smiled dreamily at him and then shifted, getting comfortable as she rested her head under the man's chin.

They soon fell asleep, happy and warm in each other's arms.

* * *

He was here. He was outside the Yamanaka house.

_Ok_. Asuma wrung his hands together, his brow furrowed. _Ok. They don't know anything about your relationship with Ino. You can jump that hurdle when you get to it. _His feet moved up and down like they had their own minds. He looked like a kid who needed the toilet, as opposed to a man who was visiting his student who he just so happened to now be in a relationship with. _Stop being stupid Asuma. _He shook his head, trying to force some sense into it. _You're a grown ass man, you can do this. Just __**knock**__- _He raised one of his hands tentatively. It hovered above the green wood of the door and he felt his resolve buckling -_on the door. Just knock. _

He brought his knuckles down and rapped upon it once. From inside the house, the sound of a chair scraping back was heard. _Oh God. _A smile made its way onto Asuma's face, though he was well aware it was a smile that screamed for help. He may as well have had a guy with a kunai to his back behind him. He did not look like he wanted to be there.

Even so, the man's smile stretched even wider as the door opened to reveal Inoichi. The Sarutobi's smile promptly vanished however, when the elder Yamanaka slammed the door shut upon seeing him. Asuma felt like his heart had just dropped into his sandals. _They __**knew**__. Oh God, they __**knew**__. _

"Inoichi? Who was that at the door?" Noriko Yamanaka's voice sounded, Ino's mother.

Asuma was frozen. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He could hardly leave now could he? This wasn't exactly the best way to go about meeting your girlfriend's parents.

"Just some scumbag," Inoichi returned, he made his voice louder, making sure Asuma could hear him. "Who needs to stay away from my **daughter**!"

"Did you just slam the door on Asuma!?" Ino's voice came into the situation now, and, despite himself, Asuma felt his heart swell.

"Inoichi!" Noriko sounded disappointed. "I thought you said you'd be mature about this!"

"I'll be mature when **he **starts being mature!" Inoichi returned. "He's 15 years her elder **and **her Sensei!"

"Open the door Inoichi!" Noriko's voice came nearer and Asuma felt his resolve dropping even more so. "For goodness sake."

"Dad! What the hell! You're so embarrassing!"

The door suddenly ripped open and Ino was standing there. Her nose was red, she looked tired and she had no makeup on, but Asuma couldn't help but marvel at how pretty she was. That was until Inoichi stomped into view.

"Ino Yamanaka what are you doing!? Close that door right now!"

Ino's face dropped and she whipped round to glower at her father. "No! Stop being so childish! Mum! Tell dad!"

Noriko popped into view and she cast a wan smile Asuma's way. "Hello Asuma Sensei, would you like to come in?"

"Do not invite that…that **predator **into my house!" Inoichi roared.

Asuma's eyes widened and Ino let out a shriek of anger.

"Dad! How dare you!" She yelped.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, control yourself!" Noriko scolded. She then turned to Asuma. "Come in Asuma, we need to have a chat don't you think?"

"I don't want that charlatan in my house!" Inoichi exclaimed. "He is **15 **years older than you Ino! **15**!"

Noriko's next words were quiet and sharp, but they silenced her husband better than any shouting. "You can talk, Mr. 12 years my elder,"

Inoichi's eyes widened and then his face dropped, his finger drooping down. Ino grinned happily and looped an arm around Asuma's, dragging him into the house slightly as she closed the door behind them.

"Right then," Noriko stopped looking pointedly at her husband and then turned her pointed look onto Asuma, who stiffened immediately. "I think we need to have a little talk, don't you?"

Asuma nodded, tense. He shouldn't have come round.

* * *

_So here's the new chapter! I was going to include the whole Asuma/Ino's parents thing in this chapter, but I decided to dedicate a whole chapter to it, cuz it should be funny...if a little uncomfortable for all the parties involved :')_

_OH YEAH. I named Ino's mother Noriko, cuz she doesn't have a name in the anime, and her seiyuu is called Noriko, so I thought that would fit!_

_I'm sorry that I'm taking so much longer to update recently, but I've had so much work to do, and though it pains me to say it, work has to take precedence over smut fics. Cuz life sucks that way. So if this isn't updated in a while, that's the reason. And you guys know I'll never abandon this! Just bear with me!_

_Ok. So. Wow. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have favourited and followed this! It means so much to me!_

_Also thank you to: Guest (Nothing makes me happier than people coming round to AsuIno! I love ya!), Korymenmei, electrickpanda, Starkiss666, Octovision (I'd actually definitely agree with you there. I wasn't very happy with that love scene if I'm honest. I'm sorry! I'll strive to work harder and make it better. Thank you for your concrit! I really appreciate it!), Collette Nicole, Mimi200200, Laurie, AkariNeMellia, ctm07, harvestangel99 (I'm so glad you liked it!), Trunksmybaby (Aha, aw! Good to hear!), deathrosekitty and XxTheFishMastorxX (Yay, I'm so glad!) for your reviews! They mean so so so so much to me. I cannot even explain how privileged I feel! _


End file.
